


夜色研究及其他奇异魔法

by BerylAnn



Series: 以魔法之名 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, BB8 is an owl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo is Head of Slytherin, M/M, Magic, Professors, Scott is a Bad Friend, Star Wars in a Harry Potter world, Unresolved Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: 霍格沃茨是Rey有过的第一个家。现在她长大成人了，得到了一个可以回校成为黑魔法防御学教授的机会。她是忍不了那位魔药学教授兼前食死徒，她在多年前就与他决斗过并在对方脸上留下伤疤。但学院内部必须要团结一致。格兰芬多和斯莱特林将以前所未有的方式团结在一起。





	1. 通向过往的旅程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturnal Studies And Other Peculiar Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694634) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



 

Rey低头看了看自己手里的小箱子。箱子被施过魔法以便于装下看起来比它实际容量要多得多的东西，可她其实也并没有那么多的东西能放进这个棕色的皮箱。她先前特意去了趟对角巷，还拿上那袋魔法部长给她用来买必需品和一切想要的东西的钱。可除了一些相关书籍，几件新长袍，还去了下福洛林·福斯科冷饮店，除此之外也没什么要买的了。于是令人疑惑她脚边怎么有只魔法生物在不停啄着笼子。

 

Rey也只能对自己摇摇头哼上两声。她也不知道自己当时是怎么了。她正走在回破釜酒吧的路上，恰好经过了猫头鹰店看了眼橱窗。然后她就走进去了。

 

她还是一名霍格沃茨的学生时候从来没有过一只实在的宠物，因为她永远凑不够足够的金加隆。正正好是她第一次来这条街上买学校用品的十年之后，她又要回到霍格沃茨了，现在买只宠物好像是把当初做错的一件事现在给做对了。

 

她一下子就注意到了这只小猫头鹰。它比普通的猫头鹰要小，有着白色和近乎橙色的羽毛。它一看见她路过它笼子前面就对她特别感兴趣，而其他的猫头鹰都一脸昂然。于是莫名其妙地，她掏出了十五个金加隆并带上它来到了九又四分之三站台等车。它在猫头鹰店的笼子上标注着BB8，Rey发现自己还挺喜欢这个名字的，让她想起了Skywalker教授那只叫R2-D2的猫头鹰。

 

Rey看着所有孩子向父母说出最后的告别，转身跑向自己一个暑假没见过的朋友那。她一下子就能看出哪些孩子是麻瓜出身的，他们的脸上都挂着一样的愉悦、惊奇与期盼，跟她当年还是个11岁小女生的表情一模一样。Rey并不是麻瓜出身。她实际上来自于一个强大的巫师家族。她的祖父Obi-Wan Kenobi是现任霍格沃茨的校长Luke Skywalker的导师，教会了他一切事情，而Skywalker被公认为世上活着的最强的巫师。家族名声难以逾越。

 

但这次Rey不是回霍格沃茨读书的，她是要回去当教授了。

 

魔法部长Leia Organa-Solo把Rey叫去了她办公室讨论了一下这个工作机会。巫师世界重塑和平已有四年，Rey作为一名傲罗也越发清闲起来。大清理颇见成效，那些犯下大逆不道罪行的犯人也都已审判完毕。该是时候好好休息一下了，而Organa-Solo给Rey准备了一次机遇。

 

“霍格沃茨黑魔法防御学教授一职空缺，”年纪较长的女人给Rey解释起来，“在我们看来，让一名有经验的傲罗来教导学生相关魔法是个好主意。而且我知道霍格沃茨在你心里有着何等地位。”

 

“但我肯定年纪太轻不够合适吧。”Rey十分惊讶。

 

“可是你与黑魔法打交道的经验已经让你成为教导新生一代相关学科的最佳候选了。” Organa-Solo解释的声音近乎悲伤。

 

该是时候登车了，这红色的蒸汽火车一如既往让她忍不住屏住呼吸。

 

找到一间空包厢，她把BB8的笼子放到自己身边（她并不想把它放进行李车间里）等着列车离站。看向窗外，她看着上百对父母近乎疯狂地挥手告别自己的孩子。她从来没有人向她挥手告别过。她转过头不再看窗外。

 

魔法部之战与黑爵士Snoke之死都已经是四年前的事了。这四年和平日子来之不易，艰险赢得。对麻瓜种的屠戮指控告一段落。但有些时候，Rey还是会想“战斗”是否真的结束了。

 

Rey希望Finn现在就在身边。自她第一次坐上这趟开往霍格沃茨的火车那天起，他就是她最好的朋友。过去两年里他在霍格沃茨当上了变形术教授。他听说Rey要跟自己和另一位好友Poe一样来霍格沃茨就职生活的消息之后就一直很兴奋。Poe比他们都大上十岁，并没有跟他们一起上学，但Rey和Poe都在魁地奇世界杯上见过他作为德卡[i]毁灭者的一名球员出赛。他曾以世上最好的搜捕手闻名一时，可直到他与Finn和Rey携手在任务里打倒Snoke的时候他和Rey名声才齐齐达到了顶端。他是最棒的飞天扫帚飞行员，他更是一名优秀的战士以及一位忠实的好友。他从职业魁地奇退伍之后当上了飞行课的导师、霍格沃茨魁地奇赛的评委和球队教练。所以黄金三人组（报纸是这么写他们三人的）又再次重聚了。

 

Rey笑了起来，想起这些让她心情愉快。

 

一直以来，霍格沃茨对她来说就是家，而这两男孩就是她的家人。Rey猜测Leia Organa-Solo早就知道了这些所以提名了她。Rey热爱傲罗一职及其带来的冒险感，可当她要在荣耀和家当中做选择的时候，霍格沃茨或无疑问会获得胜利。

 

戈德里克[ii]啊，她是有多么想念霍格沃茨。她想念寝室塔、走廊里的幽灵、会说话的画像还有学院间的争斗（她作为一名格兰芬多的骄傲让她坚定相信狮院永远能打败蛇院）还有那只有在施过魔法后熠熠生辉的大堂天花板下才会有的归属感。

 

也让Rey更难以接受她任何一点预感。

 

她的“家”里还住着她的敌人。

 

魔法部长的儿子曾与食死徒有所往来。他的背叛让整个巫师界为之震惊，更为此事而震惊的是他的母亲。

 

他们两人相遇的那晚是Rey人生中有过的最糟的日子之一。Leia Organa-Solo和她的兄弟Skywalker教授一样都是纯血种，可她嫁给了一名麻瓜。Han Solo不会一点魔法，却自有一种魅力，一点骗子和流氓的气息。长话短说，他曾经给魔法部帮过几次忙。他很熟悉魔法世界，尽管一开始他觉得魔法跟童话故事一样虚假。他狡猾无比，时不时能想出一些特别好的主意，也因为他为抵抗军团帮过的忙成为了《保密法》[iii]中唯一例外的麻瓜。Rey很喜欢他，忠实于他。他曾是她期盼已久的父亲形象。

 

但对于像Kylo Ren这样的纯血至上主义者来说，麻瓜就是一种令人恶心的异常生物。他的麻瓜父亲让他成了混血。很多人都觉得这就是他为什么杀害了自己父亲的原因。

 

Rey的脸都皱了起来，看向窗外掠过的田园风光，火车终于发动了。

 

她跟Finn目睹了一切。那个混蛋在他自己父亲因为阿瓦达索命而倒下的时候眼里还有泪水。在他做出那种事情之后他有什么权利哭泣？

 

Finn用好几种咒语攻击了他，但是被打倒了。是Rey承担下了更多的伤痛。在那一刻，她的悲痛让她强大到在他身上留下足够创伤，以证明她的想法。

 

她第二次看到他的时候，那道在他脸上留下一道分隔线的伤疤格外显眼。就在那时，他送上了最后一个惊喜。

 

Poe、Finn 和 Rey是被称作黄金三人组，但他们不是解决掉Snoke的人。Ren才是。

 

这也他逃过了阿兹卡班的囚禁，归到他舅舅的保护之下。他久居于霍格沃茨并凭着自己的学识当上了魔法学教授。想想都让Rey怒血沸腾。

 

他后来再没被人拍到过，也从来没有离开过城堡。

 

Rey直起背来，对BB8笑了笑。她不会让他毁掉这次幸福的机会。她是一名女巫，发射的毒咒精准到位。这个想法支撑着她度过了剩下的旅程。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

从火车下来之后她是坐的马车去得城堡。雨下得特别大可她还是伸出头去看霍格沃茨那壮丽的景色。她笑容大到扯得脸颊都痛。

 

Finn和Poe在大门口等着她，她几乎没来得及放下行李箱，就被两个男孩死死地熊抱住。

 

“小花生！你来了！”Finn尖叫着。Rey笑出声来。她一直都讨厌那个花名，可此刻听见却有如音乐入耳。

 

“总算来了，我们还以为你永远不会加入我们的行列呢。“Poe得意地笑着。

 

“总要等到有合适的位置嘛，“Rey耸耸肩。大堂一点也没有变样。噢，回来的感觉真好。

 

她的行李被放进了她的新住所，BB8被送上了猫头鹰屋里，Poe和Finn则扯着她探索起大堂旁边的小道好让她不用走那么远就能走到主宾席。

 

长桌上坐满了老师，新旧皆有，都十分欢迎她的到来。Rey看到负责预言学的拉文克劳院长Kanata教授十分高兴。这个小个子女人一直是她最喜欢的老师之一，尽管她所负责的科目是Rey学不来的。狩猎场看守Chewbacca看到Rey回来了也很开心。至少Rey是这么觉得的。他并不完全是人类，不过话说回来伍基人（一种特殊的狼人，因为侵略性低因此能在人类社会生活，当然前提是他们没有被惹火）一向很难被看懂。

 

Skywalker教授站在讲台后等着老学生们坐下和一年级新生入场进行分院仪式，但还是转身朝Rey躬身。Rey点点头以作回应。

 

那人进来的时候Rey刚刚忘掉来时路上的心惊胆颤。

 

跟Rey一样，他也是从侧门进来的。Rey刚好转过头看到他。

 

他行走的姿势总是能让她目眩神迷，走起路来的神态优雅且坚定，与之矛盾的是他有时候似乎是为了掩藏自己的身高而略微驼背的姿态。他除了黑色就没穿过别的颜色，连绿色都没穿过。说来也是奇怪，因为他毕竟是斯莱特林的院长。他的长发在脸侧微微打着卷。他饱满的双唇和笔直高耸的长鼻子构成颇具贵族气息的侧脸。

 

Rey在他脸上留下的伤疤还在那里，现在已经从红色转成粉红色，可当时Rey的愤怒并没有让他那张脸损失几分高贵，反而越发凸显他的贵气。

 

如有来生，若他不是那样一个混球，他说不定算得上英俊。

 

他到长桌离众人最远的尾端，打量起桌子先找杯喝的。就在此时他发现了Rey正在看着他。

 

更准确点来，是想在他那张长脸上盯出一个洞来。

 

他的眼睛睁大了一点，手也停住了，除此之外再无其他反应。没有惊恐，没有悔恨，没有尴尬。他只是转过头看向大堂里渐渐聚集起来的学生。

 

Rey气得脸都红了。他这样毫无反应的反映令人火大。他就没有一点廉耻吗？她感到有人的手放在她肩上，Finn把她的注意力拉了回来。

 

“不要期待Ren会认得你。他看着我和Poe的眼神就像在看水蒸气一样。“

 

“懦夫。“Rey嘶声道。

 

“是啊，不过至少我们不用跟他打交道。“Finn安慰她。

 

“是啊，可他说不定得跟我打打交道。“

 

Finn终于不用再聊“让Kylo Ren在分院仪式刚开头就被吓呆的好处“这个话题了。Skywalker教授开始欢迎新生开始他们令人兴奋的新旅程。

 

“在我们开始之前，”他宣告，“我们今年的教职工有所变动。请允许我向大家介绍Kenobi教授，她将会是负责教导你们黑魔法防御学的新老师。”

 

Rey害羞地站起来点头致谢，整个大堂都响起了掌声。她有注意到几个学生狂热地悄声讨论起来。他们的眼神不停在她和Ren之间来回。

 

当然了，他们俩在魔法部那次决斗已经被传为传奇，很多学生估计都会觉得惊奇，Rey，力量强大却身形娇小，这样的她居然能在那样一个强大且吓人的巫师脸上留下伤疤。

 

而且说来也不算什么秘密，可Ren已经很多年都在申请Rey现在所拥有的职位。在那么多对手里又再一次输给了她……

 

Rey转眼看向Ren。他的表情看起来更加紧绷，他的眼神闪烁。

 

很好，我希望这事有好好伤到他那操蛋自尊。

 

新生开始进行分院（Rey确保自己在听到有新生被分进格兰芬多的时候鼓掌鼓得特别大声）然后晚宴开始了。

 

Rey的眼里亮了起来，看着桌上变化出鸡肉、薯条、派、蜜饯和其他一些好吃的。

 

她开始大快朵颐地享用起牛肉腰子派，拒绝再看一眼Ren那边。她到家了，任何事都不能毁掉这一切。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Rey在霍格沃茨过的第一周就跟她想象的一样好。她的居室就在塔里，有着客厅、小厨房、浴室和一间寝室。所有装修都用的耀目的红色和金色，跟她以前在女生宿舍住的环境相差无几。她笑得都要停不下来。BB8在其中一个窗口安下了窝，享受着它在那制高点上能俯瞰到的禁林与校园景色。

 

Lando Calrissian是格兰芬多的院长，给她好好讲过夜巡的职责和如何根据犯下的过错大小来给学生什么样的惩罚。他是魅力十足的男人，也曾是Han的老朋友。尽管他是纯血，而Han是名麻瓜。Rey也是觉得好玩，尽管Han什么魔法都不会可还是能比任何人都要聪明。

 

Rey觉得自己要教的第一堂课十分吓人，可她还是尽力集中起了学生的注意力，没碰见多大问题。她教导的如何反弹吓人咒语的课程看着还挺受欢迎的。

 

她倒是有发觉学生们都挺好问的。

 

一开始他们问起了她当傲罗时候的经历，问她都把哪些坏人送去了阿兹卡班，之后问的问题也越来越私人。

 

“Kenobi教授！”一个格兰芬多的女生问到，”因为你们两个身形差，在Ren教授脸上划下一道伤疤是不是很费力啊？”

 

Rey眨眨眼，严肃地要求他们翻到教科书的第94页。她盯着那一页，克制住想说出来因为悲痛和愤怒的原因，她划下那道伤疤就跟切开黄油一样毫不费力。

 

学生们似乎都很喜欢她，而且看到她跟Poe和Finn聚到一块在大堂里吃完饭或者一起去看魁地奇球队训练的时候都会显得格外兴奋。Rey在骑行飞行扫帚上一直颇有天赋，但她总觉得骑上扫帚去追着金色飞贼跑挺傻的，尤其是她正准备给学生留下良好的第一印象。

 

有些事情她却忍不住注意到了，她很少看到Ren。他会在吃早餐和晚饭的时候出现，可然后他就会回到地窖里他的住处和教室里。据Finn所说，他经常在熬煮一些要求大量精力关注的魔药。

 

她从学生和老师间也听得够多事情，比如他是一个多么吓人的老师这事。又严肃又容易生气，一年级新生们经常在地窖上完课之后出来一脸惨白，已经不是什么新鲜事了。

 

斯莱特林的学生倒是很喜欢他，把他偶像化，也不会因为他激进的教学方式而烦躁不安。也可能是因为他在所有学生中也比较偏爱他们的原因。

 

一连两周，生活一切如意。她见到了Finn和Poe，她教起了学生，她看着BB8飞去猎食的身影而又领略到霍格沃茨的美景。

 

她最先去拜访的地方，是负责看管格兰芬多宿舍门口的画像。

 

她一直都想看看他。

 

他一开始没认出她，但很快就挂上了自大的笑容。

 

“看看是谁来了啊。你最近怎么样啊，孩子？”

 

Rey用尽力气克制自己不要哭出来。Han Solo，更准确来说恰如其他画像称呼的一般——“任性的麻瓜”，看着就跟真人一般。画像画得十分出色。Skywalker教授一直都想找个办法来纪念他这位妹夫。很明显地是，当Han不死的潜意识附着到画像上的时候，他本人一点都不惊喜。

 

“多数人就弄个纪念长凳[iv]。”他给他那一帮困惑的巫师好友解释道。但悲伤的是，Luke Skywalker认为一张挂着铭牌的木制长凳也太无聊了，而且一些纯血学生估计也搞不明白这种麻瓜的纪念方式。所以Han就这么留在休息室出口上。事实也证明，比起Han所恐惧的事情，他得到的乐子其实更多。只要他想，他可以在城堡有的任何画像里跑来跑去，还能在Leia在魔法部的办公室里挂着的那张画像里冒出个头去看看她，或者在严肃的会议上用一些荒谬的评论去烦她。

 

“我很好，你怎么样？”她低声说。

 

“好得不行，多谢过问。跟用油画画出来的巫师住在一块是挺有趣。还有一些操蛋的格兰芬多学生……骄傲又勇敢，看瞎我的眼！有些只要看到有蜘蛛能一跑三尺远！”

 

“他们有些才12岁！我们总不能想着让他们一下子就成为战士啊。”

 

“我就可惜一下。”Han嘲讽道。

 

Rey每天都会停下来跟他说说话。有时候会带上Poe，有时候会带上Finn（“你过得还好吗，大人物？”，Han每次都拿这句来招呼Finn，Rey一脸迷茫，Finn则脸都红了）。她有一次甚至还把Chewbacca从禁林里带过来看看他的老朋友。作为麻瓜来说十分奇特地，Han能听得懂伍基人在说什么。

 

Rey从来不问Kylo有没有来过这里。这个问题被灵活地避开了，Rey发现这样令人印象深刻的同时也觉得格外艰难。

 

事后看来，一切都被处理得太过于干净利落以至于从来就无法提起。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

眨眼间十月的第一周已经开始，Rey急急忙忙地从三楼的楼梯上跑下来。她跟Finn和Poe约好了在Chewie的小屋里喝杯茶（她向梅林祈求Chewie这次不要再试着做饭，他可是习惯吃全生旺普鼠[v]的）。她正准备再下一层楼梯，可她的长裙和长袍缠到了脚上。Rey在空闲时间一般都是穿的麻瓜牛仔裤和T恤，可当她要给学生上课的时候她会穿的比较正式。遗憾的是，她搞不懂裙子的原理并且就要跌倒了。Rey能感受到自己头开始往下栽并在快要摔在那些不可原谅的石阶上之前发出一声尖叫。可就当她快要摔下去的时候，她停在了半空中。

 

她能感受到是一个减震咒起的效果。

 

慢慢地，她被放低在台阶上而不是在上面摔个狗吃屎，她能够在阶梯上坐起来。

 

“戈德里克啊，就差一点，”Rey说话的声音还带着笑意，“太谢谢……”

 

当她看清是谁施的减震咒，她的“谢谢”死在了喉咙里

 

Kylo把本来指着Rey的魔杖收回长袍里：“你应该清楚不能在走廊里奔跑的规矩吧？”

 

Rey本来还坐在地上，一下子就站了起来，庆幸的是她站在比较高的台阶上，让她比起他那六尺三[vi]的个头高了个四尺。当下就只有他们两个人，学生们都去了大堂里吃起了晚饭。

 

“真令人惊讶，你竟然没让我摔断自己的肋骨，”Rey怼起他来，“对你来说也是在太不正常了。如果是我看见你快摔了肯定不会帮忙。”

 

“听起来一点都不像你们高贵的Kenobi家的作风，”，Kylo慢条斯理地回应她，看着就好像他也没期待Rey会有不一样的回答，“你听起来更像是个……斯莱特林。”

 

“我是格兰芬多，你可别忘了。”Rey又怼了一句。

 

“我才他妈的不会忘记这事，”Ren也怼了回去，声音听起来格外激动，“你一直都是那个巫师界的救世主。奇怪的是他们居然还没有为此给你颁发荣誉徽章。”

 

“噢，我想想哈，你自己想当‘救世主’是吗？”，Rey嗤之以鼻，慢慢地走下楼梯以防自己再摔一跤，“不过不怎么可能，不是吗？毕竟你可是个前食死徒。”

 

“你根本就不知道我做过什么。”他嘶声道。

 

“感谢戈德里克，不然的话我不知道我听完你的‘事迹’之后明天还吃不吃得下早餐。”

 

“我刚刚才帮了你——”

 

“我不用你帮我！”Rey大喊起来，“整个城堡我依靠谁都不会依靠你。你连自己的母亲都能背叛！你的父——”

 

“不要在我面前提起他！”他吼叫着。

 

“你这辈子不管怎么样都不可能会成为比他更好的人。”

 

“那也没怎么帮到他，不是吗？”他说这句话的声音近乎柔软，恶毒的柔软，“但他看见我魔杖指着他的时候。”

 

她还没反应过自己在做什么，就用魔杖发出了一个毒咒。但他轻而易举地抵挡住咒语，就好像在打死一只苍蝇一样。

 

Rey一道接一道地发出毒咒。一次又一次，他抵挡掉咒语，直面她的魔力。三楼走廊里所有的画像都在大喊大叫。有的在加油鼓气，有的发出咒骂声。所有画都在聚精会神地看着两位年轻的教授决起斗来。

 

Rey发出了不错的一击，打中了他的胳膊，让他叫出声来。那道魔法红焰划开了他的长袍，留下了一道滴血的伤口。她之前打败过他一次，她能再打败他一次。

 

可他很快还她以一击，正中胸口。她摔在石板地面上，魔杖掉到了一边。他占到了上风。

 

突然间他的魔杖抵在了她的脖子上。

 

“投降。”他嘶声道。

 

Rey抬头看着他，眼神里想必都是纯然的厌恶。

 

“看在萨拉查[vii]的份上，你就投降吧。”他大声说道。

 

“不。你这次得亲自解决掉我。”

 

他的眼里，黑暗与愤怒交织着，还缠绕着一些看不透的情绪。不是痛楚。或许是难以抉择？又或是迟疑不定？

 

不过这都已经没什么关系了。一束魔力突然从走廊的另一端袭来，把Kylo轰到了墙上。

 

她想去拿起自己的魔杖，有人却用咒把魔杖从她指尖夺走。Skywalker教授接住了她的魔杖，一脸冷漠。

 

从地板上坐起来，Rey盯着校长本人。她刚刚所做之事会带来的后果，让她想想都觉得难受。

 

“收拾好自己。然后来我的办公室。马上。”

 

Skywalker转身离开，留Ren苦着一张脸从墙上下来，Rey只感到一股绝望。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Rey之前也有来过Skywalker的办公室。在她就职以后，她也来拜访过一两次。在她还是学生，她都记不清跟Finn来过多少次了，每次都基本是站在那等着被说上一通。

 

可她从没试过像现在这般难受和恐慌，站在严肃的Skywalker教授面前，旁边还站了个Kylo Ren。

 

“身为教授最重要的一点就是要为了学生以身作则。以提倡学院间的团结，以及展示给他们看该成为怎么样的女巫和巫师。”

 

Ren什么也没说，一点也没动。Rey及其焦虑地想为自己辩驳。

 

“教授，我只能道歉，我也不知道自己在想……”

 

Skywalker举起一只手示意她不要再说下去了，Rey只能合上嘴。

 

“这是件非常严重的事，Kenobi教授。如果有任何学生看到了这场决斗，我就不得不把你们两个立刻送上离校的霍格沃茨特快了。”

 

Rey有些晕眩。不，千万不要。霍格沃茨就是她的家，从这里被驱逐出去的话……她的眼里有眼泪开始打转。

 

她没有看向Kylo，他听到时候如受电击一下子直起背来。

 

“然而，”，Skywalker教授继续说了下去，“所幸的是并没有孩子看见你们这场决斗。而且我确定我能说服那些画像好好保密。所以我也不用去做出那样令人不悦的选择。”

 

Rey差点就要跪下来，随便感谢任意愿意开恩的神灵。

 

“但我也看得很清楚，”Skywalker教授的语调不容指摘，“你们俩之间的处境和关系必须得到处理。你们的过往可没有什么好事。我从一开始就该预视这事的到来，但我曾期盼着这么多年的时间会愈疗一切。格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的历史充其量都是支离破碎，而你们两人都是各自学院的代表。如果两名成人教授都没办法把过往恩怨放下，那其他人又怎么做得到？

 

“这又不像是魁地奇球场上的争吵。你知道发生了什么。你就站在那。“Rey忍不住反驳。

 

Skywalker点点头：“确实不像。但我们都经历过判决，也从魔法部得到了判定。这里并不是阿兹卡班。“

 

年纪较长的男人走回到自己桌子后面，一边想一边踱步起来。

 

Kylo和Rey静静地看着没说话。

 

“既然你们两个都会是学生的模范。最好的调停就是把你们都放到学生需求的前线去。所以我要给你们布置一项任务：你们俩将会一同负责本学年度接下来所有的留堂察看。“

 

Rey的嘴巴大张开来。

 

“你想让我们俩在接下来一年差不多每一个晚上都要呆在同一个房间？“Ren语气强硬，终于开了第一次口。

 

“你们俩又不会独处，而且只有在有学生违规的时候，你们才会去负责监督。这会是一场很好的锻炼，让你们俩好好学学怎么一起工作，同时成为真正的教育者。“

 

留堂察看一般都会被分配到地窖，而Ren一般都是亲自处理。学生会被分配到单调乏味的任务，并且会被要不准出声。他们怎么能熬过这样的时间，更别提不到一小时前Rey还打算在他脸上再留下一道新的伤疤。

 

“考虑到你们俩今天本来都有可能会丢掉自己的工作，我个人觉得这是一次机会。也算得上是一次侥幸逃脱。“Skywalker建议道。

 

“但我们有可能……“

 

“有些幽灵经常在地窖逗留。Yoda大师就经常呆在下面，因为那里的潮湿会让他想起达戈巴[viii] 。如果他觉得你们处于危险之中的话，他会负责向我汇报。“

 

Rey想要驳回。想要大喊出她会犯下怎样天杀的谋杀——如果Ren敢对她吼上一声，她都有可能拿起他的大锅直接把他敲死。她热爱自己的教职。她不能从自己唯一真正的家里被赶出去。不能再有一次了。

 

“好的。“Rey低声说。

 

Skywalker看向自己的外甥。Ren没说话只是点点头，令人讨厌到Rey想踢他两脚。

 

“很好。我会让其他老师都了解到这个决定。你们俩从明天晚上开始。“

 

就这样，他们被解散了。

 

Rey走到走廊里就立马转身想走，可一只手抓住了她。

 

Ren的眼睛看着比以往都要黑。

 

“再对我发出一道毒咒，我就不会再给你机会投降。“他警告她。

 

Rey比自己看起来要强壮得多，一把甩开了他的手。

 

“你再碰我一次，我保证会用膝盖撞到Skywalker家族再无后裔。“

 

他们交换眼神，都保证会让对方生无可恋，然后各自向不同的方向气鼓鼓地走开。

 

明天对Rey来说将会是人间地狱。

 

[i] 德卡是星战7中出现的虚构星球，是抵抗军的基地所在地。

[ii] 指戈德里克·格兰芬多，狮院创始人。

[iii] 《国际巫师保密法》，1692年生效的魔法界法律，以确保麻瓜们不会发现魔法世界的存在。

[iv] 国外悼念逝去亲友的方式之一，在公园里捐赠一条长凳，凳上会有块铭牌写明逝者姓名与生卒年日

[v]旺普鼠是天行者故乡塔图因星球上一种土生土长的大型鼠类，能有两米多长，被卢走天和小伙伴拿来当靶子打着玩……

[vi] 约一米九，Kylo的演员Adam Driver身高一米八九，Rey的演员Daisy Ridley身高一米七（即五尺七）

[vii] 指蛇院的创始人萨拉查·斯莱特林

[viii] 达戈巴是星战电影中尤达大师度过晚年时光的行星，气候湿润，遍地沼泽。


	2. 从没想过的观点

 

Rey第二天早上过得云里雾里的。她准时吃了饭，该说话的时候开口说话，要给学生上课的时候也尽可能很淡定。她周边所有人都很正常，除了墙上的画像，她注意到有些画像用有着些许担忧的眼神看着她，有些画像看着却是满眼钦羡。不过也许只是她想太多了。但是看起来确实没有任何幽灵或学生知道发生了什么，所以她的教职暂时还不会被威胁到。

 

 但她所能注意到就是晚上七点钟这个时间，以及这个时间牵扯到的一切事情。

 

 她告诉了Poe和Finn到底发生了什么（她必须找人倾诉一下），然后就坐在自己居所里的沙发上，看着Finn走来走去，而Poe坐在一边不知道该说什么好。

 

 “Skywalker不能这样要求你！他在想什么？”Finn口气强硬，“他明明知道你们两个有过节。”

 

 “他觉得被强迫待在旁观者面前一起工作能缓解我们的脾气。”Rey提出。

 

 “那他完完全全想错了。”Finn强烈抗议，“你不能一个人去他那里。”

 

 “到时候会有幽灵陪同，还有学生在场。又不是说他把我们两个人锁进扫帚间里。”Rey试图让自己听起来乐观点，尽管她完全赞同Finn的意见。

 

 “我把自己变成猫，跟着你一起下去。”Finn提议道。

 

 “那行不通的，”Poe最终还是感叹出声，“Ren知道你的阿尼马格斯[i]是什么样的。所有人都知道。那可是登记在案的。”

 

 “男孩们，是我犯的错，是我先动手发射的毒咒。”Rey叹气，“现在我只能接受自己的惩罚。”

 

 她当然会接受自己的惩罚，可她还是免不了觉得胆颤心凉。

 

 她晚饭的时候没吃多少，因为她实在是无力消化。这也说明了情况是有多严重，她可从来没有抗拒过食物。童年常常难以饱腹的经历让她无比珍视能吃饱的机会。

 

 Rey祈祷当天没有孩子捣乱。Skywalker确实说过如果没有孩子被判紧闭的话，他们两就不用待在一块。但一条记事还是被送了过来，两名拉文克劳的学生被逮到乱用咒语以致于引发火灾。她要去位于地窖的魔药学课室报道了。操他蛋的梅林。

 

 她拖着步子挪动着，停下来跟遇到的每一个幽灵说话，并试图找到一个Skywalker会接受的她今晚可以不在场的理由，可她最终还是挪到了地窖门口。

 

 她一直都很讨厌地窖。这里就不应该被拿来教书。冷得要死还经常有奇怪的滴水声回荡着。

 

 她直起背。这是为了自己的生计和家。她必须要做到。

 

 她走进魔药教室。

 

 这里就跟她还是学生的时候一个样子。没有自然光照入，也没点多少蜡烛。每一条木质长椅的一段都有着一个巨大的大锅。教室最前端是讲台和工作台。一个像蝙蝠一样的人影正在弯腰煮着魔药。

 

 他应该把头发扎起来的，Rey看着Ren往冒泡的混合物里放缬草[ii]种子的时候默想，这肯定不卫生。

 

 “把门关上，Kenobi，暖意都被你散完了。”

 

Rey照做了，就是关门时候用的力气大了点。

 

 他搅拌起大锅里的东西，然后终于抬起头看向她。“出乎意料，你居然出现了。”声音带了点沉思的调。

 

 “我热爱自己的工作，还有这是我的家，我不会放弃的。”她呛声道。

 

 “那好得很。只要你控制住想用你的魔杖把我的肉从我的骨架扒下来的冲动，没等你反应过来你说不定就当上格兰芬多的院长了。”

 

 如果不是有某位魔法神灵相助敲门送来了两名三年级的拉文克劳，这分分钟就要上演一场口头大战。对的，今晚有学生被罚禁闭了。没错，先处理当务之急。

 

 “你们两个坐下吧，”Rey拿出自己最像个老师的声音发出指示。而Ren那语带蔑弃的吼叫展示出来他一点都不在乎。

 

 两个学生，都是男孩子，一对死党，觉得把天文塔烧掉是一种良好的度过午休的方式。他们看着自己的新老师，又看了看Ren教授。

 

“教授……你们两……一起负责监管禁闭吗？”其中一个男孩问道。

 

 “没错Belemey，”Ren吼道，“现在给我坐下，乖乖闭嘴。”

 

 Rey没有瞪Ren，这是个巨大的挑战。很显然他是个老师的身份让他能更加彻头彻尾地当个混球。

 

 两个男生都坐下了，Ren走到桌子前。他把一箱魔药标签扔到学生面前。

 

 “所有瓶子都必须贴上新的标签。不准用魔法。如果你们没做好的话，明天晚上就要过来再重头做一遍。”

 

 Rey祈祷着，不管是何方神圣愿意倾听都行，求求这两名孩子今天晚上一次完成。

 

 男孩才刚开始整理起标签。

 

 而Ren已经回到自己的大锅前往里面加亚麻籽油，只剩Rey一个人站在原地。

 

 Rey在最前排Ren的桌子那坐了下来，打开自己魔法小包掏出几份要批改的论文。她一边在桌子上整理起论文，一边偷瞄了Ren的背影。她在好奇这男的是不是为了有个好借口避开她，所以特意在煮一剂复杂过头的魔药。

 

 等着时针指到半夜时分的过程恍若永恒。Rey在批改论文的时候发现有些话她得看上个五遍才看得懂学生写的什么。房间里弥漫着的紧张气息更让批改过程如坐针毡。这五个小时里唯一有的声音就是当Ren发现两个男孩在偷懒或者试图交流的时候发出的咆哮：“好好做事！”

 

 终于，午夜到来了。标签都被检查过并且结果令人满意，男孩们都被放过了。Rey感觉自己胜利了，今晚没有人痛苦地死去。收起所有的论文，她开始把它们分类排好然后叠起来放进包里。

 

 她离开地窖的时候一句话都没跟Ren说，对方也没想到说要给她道声晚安。

 

 Rey回到自己居所的时候有种成就感。她这次做到了。她也可以在今后的日子里存活下来的。

 

 于是就这样他们建立起了一个模式。被罚禁闭的学生会走进来，Ren会吼出他的命令。让学生干一些无聊透顶的活，然后回头继续煮他自己的魔药又或者改论文，与此同时，他会无视掉Rey也在一旁改着自己课上布置的论文。他们之间一句话也没有说过。

 

 他们两人之间的氛围永远是尴尬且令人不爽的（至少Rey希望这种不爽是双向的，她才不想一个人独自受苦），但他们在整个十月份里都没有向对方发射过任何毒咒。

 

 Skywalker再也没提起那场让他们身处当下困境的决斗，但是他有在与Rey讨论她的课程安排的月度会面上提到他们之前做好的约定。

 

 “一切看起来都安排好了，Rey，只要你真的确定学生们已经准备好学习守护神咒。”

 

 “他们越早开始学这个咒语，当他们真遇见困难的时候就更能施出强大的效力。”Rey回应。守护神咒一直是她最喜欢的防卫咒语。她的守护神是一只强壮且骄傲的猎隼，总能为她带来一丝平静。也象征着她作为女巫的潜力。她想让自己的学生也能跟她有一样的的感受。

 

“很好。”年纪较长的男人坐进椅子里，双手交叠放到腹部。他的胡子和那对常常看起来很疲倦的双眼让他比自己的真实年龄要显老得多，“你和Ren教授之间的问题处理得怎么样了？”

 

 Rey摆出一张苦瓜脸：“一如预期。”

 

 “这可不怎么让我觉得乐观。”Skywalker评价。

 

 “我们再没决斗过了。”Rey补充。

 

 “可我也听说你们从不对话。”

 

 “因为那看起来是最好的避免争端的做法。”Rey耸耸肩膀。

 

 “也是最好的限制任何进展的做法。”

 

 “教授，”Rey辩驳，觉得有点恼火，“他杀了他自己的父亲，你的挚友，我的……”她把话咽了回去。那依然戳痛了她。她跟Han之间的关系。Han曾是能成为她父亲形象的人。

 

 “我没有忘记，我也清楚他干过什么。全世界也都知道。但他已经就自己的罪行经历过审判。他也确实杀了Snoke，在我们倾尽全力都无法做成这事的时候。”

 

 “所以我要为此感恩咯？”Rey的口气有点冲。

 

 “也许是该有点。但我也不指望太多。你在用最不可饶恕的眼光去看他。但那不算什么，比起他是怎么看待自己，一点都算不上什么。”

 

 Rey觉得自己的饭碗还没有牢固到可以让她指责自己老板分明是偏心自己唯一的外甥。她选择闭嘴咬住自己的脸颊肉。

 

 他们本来会一直沉默下去，前提是如果他们没有因为某件特别纠结的事情而又吵起来了。

 

 一名格兰芬多和一名斯莱特林因为在入口大厅大声争吵闹事被抓到，同时被罚关一周禁闭。

 

 Rey很庆幸自己会在那负责监察禁闭，因为她很肯定Ren会让那个斯莱特林男生做最轻松的活。不过话说回来，她也想不出手动刷干净大锅这事能有多轻松。尤其是那些扔进去那些大锅里的材料都能把刷毛融化掉。

 

 Rey负责监察了全程（她那天刚好已经把手头要批改的都批改完了），每当那个斯莱特林男生偷懒或敢瞪跟他一起受罚的格兰芬多男生，她都会训斥那个斯莱特林。这两人之前就一直不对头，但Rey一点都不怀疑是那个斯莱特林的男生先惹事的。他看着就一副高高在上的样子。

 

 但是，当两个男生离开之后，Rey转身收拾自己的东西，这个月来Ren终于第一次对她开口说话了。

 

“给你那宝贵的格兰芬多新兵当神仙教母当完啦？”

 

 Rey瞪着他：“如果你是说我在保护他不受你偏见待遇，那是的没错。”

 

 “是啊，说得好像你就没偏见一样。”Ren冷笑。

 

 Rey站得笔直：“我才没有偏见！我又不会在乎他们的血统，不管是来自魔法家庭还是麻瓜出身……”

 

 “当然不，可萨拉查在上，你就是看不惯任何带着斯莱特林领带的人！”

 

 他这句让她哑口无言。因为，尽管她是装视而不见，可他似乎说得有道理。

 

 “那……我没有……”

 

 “你同意与否并没有什么干系。事实就是如此。至少我敢承认我觉得格兰芬多人多数都过于骄傲、只长肌肉不长脑子。但既然你也一样带有色眼镜看人的话，就不要在这里一脸高高在上地鄙视我。我跟你，比你想的还要相似。”

 

 就在这对峙的时刻，Ren靠近了她，而她拒绝退后示弱。结果便是他们两人最后基本就是鼻尖对鼻尖，她都能感受到他的呼吸落在她的脸上。她知道自己完全可以掏出魔杖逼他退开。然而奇怪的是，她觉得自己好像闷了一瓶超强力提神药水。她只不过不想在Ren直直盯着她的时候眨眼，却一下子觉得底气十足、活力四射、神清气爽。

 

 Ren突然绕开她，在Rey还没理好自己思绪的时候就大步走出了地窖。她胃里余留着一点奇异的满足感，如果不是鼻间还残存着一点男人身上的气息，她说不定以为自己只不过遇上一场格外真实的海市蜃楼。

 

 她那晚一点都没睡好。

 

 Rey发现自己第二天一整天都在想着（感天谢地今天是周六）Ren对她的控诉。她开始考虑自己是不是真的一如自己想的那般对学生一视同仁。想了想她偏爱和不喜欢的学生，她有点羞愧地发现绝大多数她偏爱的学生都是格兰芬多的，而她不喜欢的学生往往披着绿袍。

 

 Rey从来没有不公正地对待过任何人，她很确信这一点，但她的个人感受肯定是有偏向的。

 

 她在格兰芬多塔里晃荡，走去找那副“任性的麻瓜”画像。Han停下读他手里被画上的那本书（“一看就知道是Luke想让我看着像个文化人”，他肯定会这么说）看着Rey的到来。

 

 “嘿，Han，”她闷闷不乐地说。

 

 “苍天啊，你是怎么了，孩子？”他问。

 

“就是……”她的声音渐渐变小。  


 “我儿子这次又干了什么？”他顺着问了下去，Rey惊讶地看着，自她开始探访他，这么久了他从来没提起过Ren。

 

 “你怎么……”

 

 “哦拜托！”Han嘲笑不已，“近乎一半的画像都看到了。Luke也许是让他们保持沉默了，可暗地里他们八卦起来比谁都狠。”

 

“所以你知道了……”

 

 “你们两个对于容易跟风的小巫师来说不是什么好榜样好模范吗？对啊，确实是有被提到呢。”

 

 Rey用手抱住了头。

 

 “我能求你一点事吗？”Han姑且问道，Rey点点头，“试着对他有点耐心。以及温和点待他？”

 

 “什么？”Rey没控制住大声喊出来，“你怎么能，所有人中你……”

 

“因为他还是我的儿子。” 

 

 “他从没有来拜访过你。”

 

 Han点点头，看着没收到任何冒犯：“他确实没有。但他有很多事你还不清楚。”

 

 Rey还想吵下去，但 Han这次没让她再开口了。

 

 “如果你想纪念我，那你可以试着跟他寻找一些共同点，他身上毕竟有着一半的我。”

 

 这句话让她措手不及。她一直把Ren看成那个杀害自己父亲的人，却从来没想过他也可以是Han留在世上最后一点印记，活着，且离她不远。

 

她好奇这究竟是让她的困境变得更好，还是更坏了。

 

两位教授之间，发展起一段更具互相理解的关系开始的第一个标志，是当两名格兰芬多被抓到对着一名斯莱特林女生施恶咒的时候。Ren看到了事情经过并给两名格兰芬多一人各扣了十分。他们两个人看向Rey求助，Rey一点也没帮他们。

 

 “你们都听见Ren教授的话了。今晚七点过来地窖开始你们的禁闭。”

 

 Ren确实多看了她一眼。他显然没想到她会同意他的决定，但他也不准备争论。那两名格兰芬多看着一脸震惊。这也Rey确定自己之前确实是对狮院的孩子太心软了。好了，以后再也不会了。

 

 Ren等到学生走远了，才开始说话。

 

 “我没想到你还会支持我任何决定。”

 

 “我们总得好好合作，做好教育者的本分。”Rey正色道。她没看他，生怕会看出他脸上有Han的骨架和突出的鼻子。

 

 Ren什么也没说，他看起来似乎不知道该说什么好。

 

 禁闭时间依然是静悄悄的，令人不快但气氛好歹没之前那么窒息了。可能是因为Rey终于抱有一种比较开明的观点，也有可能是她被那锅里沸腾的烟气熏晕了。

 

让Rey越发感兴趣起来的是她发现Ren的独来独往。一开始她以为他只是不愿跟Poe和Finn打交道，因为他不喜欢他们两人。后来发现不是这么一回事。Ren只要能不跟人说话就尽量不说话。

 

 十一月中一个清早，Rey把一封信绑到了BB8的鸟喙，还有怎么前往魔法部的指示。

 

 “你到时候要在Organa-Solo部长的办公室里待上一两天，”她教起她的宠物来，“而且这次不准啄C3-P0了。”

 

 C3-P0是Organa-Solo部长的金毛猫，经常走来走去。它经常钻到Rey脚下，让她差点就会摔跤。可这也不代表她想自己自以为是的小小猫头鹰去袭击它。

 

 Rey把窗户打开，看着自己的猫头鹰飞过城堡屋顶。她垂眼下来正准备拉上窗扇。

 

 清晨这个时候几乎就不会有人出现，可就算是穿着一身黑，Ren那壮硕的身形还是十分明显，让人能一眼认出。

 

 他走在校园里，正往魁地奇球场的方向走。

 

 Rey瞎想了他是去了那里，然后她的怀疑之心就一下打败了Han求她给点耐心的话语。

 

 Rey冲下了楼梯穿过大堂走进校园里。她穿着一件旧T恤和牛仔裤，裹着一件有点年头的灰褐色夹克外套，看着一点都不像是一个强大的女巫执法者。相当丢脸的是，在麻瓜世界里，她去买酒的时候还是会时不时被人要求出示身份证。

 

 她紧紧握着自己放在身侧的魔杖。他大步大步走着，她好不容易终于跟上，就一直跟着在他背后十步远的地方。

 

 一个空荡荡的魁地奇球场总让人觉得有点奇怪和不自然。尤其是这样一个大雾弥漫的清早，还有冷空气噬咬着Rey的脸颊。

 

 Ren走到球场中央举起自己的魔杖。Rey握紧自己的魔杖屏住呼吸。他会不会召唤黑魔标记？他是不是还跟那些人有所牵连？如果她不得已用了阿瓦达索命咒的话部长会不会原谅她？她之前从来没用过，可她清楚有些时候别无选择。

 

 Rey很明显大吃一惊，当她看见一缕银色的魔法痕迹从Ren的魔杖尖发出。

 

 她到哪都能认出来。那是守护神咒。

 

 一开始，她拒绝相信自己看到了什么。因为那不可能，就是不可能。

 

 那肯定是只凤凰，或者飞鹰，或者其他什么……

 

 但不，事实就在眼前。

 

 他的守护神是一只猎隼。

 

他的守护神跟她的一模一样。

 

 

[i] 指自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留魔法法术的巫师。因为在练习阿尼马格斯的时候，人可能会走火入魔，所以魔法部对它严加控制，要求所有阿尼马格斯的变身动物及特征必须在魔法部的滥用魔法办公室里登记。

[ii]缬草，英语别称万灵草药（All-heal），可缓解失眠、睡眠障碍、慌乱、焦虑症以及其他失调病症，是多种魔药如活死水和安眠药水的成分之一，入药时多用根茎


	3. 避而不谈 翩然起舞

这场比赛保证会是一场精彩的赛事。斯莱特林对格兰芬多。所有学院里面，这两个学院之间的世仇经常会使得他们会在赛场上动用最下流的战术，也使得Poe在比赛前夜早早上床谁觉尽可能不被任何人看到。他这次不能亲自仲裁本场比赛(毕竟他是格兰芬多出来的，难免会可能有偏向)，不过赫奇帕奇的院长Pava教授在难以裁决的时候还是会询问一下Poe的看法。她是一名出色的飞天扫帚骑手，可她也没办法看清所有细节。

 

但是Poe能看清一切，当然了，因为他的扫帚骑行和魁地奇技巧无人能比。他在为达卡摧毁者效力的日子里赚下的金加隆就是最好的证明。

 

看台上的学生看着都跟疯了一样，连老师们都看着鬼鬼祟祟的，好像在暗中下了赌注一样。

 

Rey跟其他教授都在同一个看台。她没看什么，也没注意到什么。就好像她沉于水中。

 

她现在看着球场就只能看出那天晨雾中银色猎隼飞行的印记。让她忍不住转眼看向看台另一边穿着一身黑的男人。她的大脑封闭术水平不差，足以让她免于担心自己的任何想法会泄露给他知道。可她却有点想让他知道。

 

看过来。抓到她正在注视他。看进她的双眼。知道一切。

 

Rey灌下一大口黄油啤酒，Finn磨家养小精灵磨到他们终于给酿制的。

 

这也太荒唐了，她也对自己太严苛了，她这是没事找事。世界上的动物也就那么多。守护神肯定会有重复的。梅林在上，Finn的守护神就跟那个食死徒Armitage Hux的一样都是猫。她很确信他们两人除了都有点猫科属性之外，就再没有其他共同点了。

 

Han Solo曾是她的父亲形象，他还是Ren的生身父亲。这就是个巧合。非常合情合理的一个解释……

 

只不过一切不是巧合，她很清楚。

 

守护神展现出一个人的真实内心。那是你真正的动物形态。

 

既然他们两人的守护神是一样的，也就是说他说得对，他跟她，并没有什么不同。 

 

 Rey比谁都更清楚守护神背后的原理。

 

 如果两人的守护神是一样的……那么他们之间有可能是命中注定。两人就如同硬币的两面相互偎依。他们……

 

Rey仰起头大口大口喝着酒。不，不会的。

 

 那不可能

 

 “天啊小花生，你有那么渴吗？”

 

Rey想试着给坐在自己旁边的Finn露出一个笑容，但感觉她摆出来的更像是一张苦瓜脸。

 

“有酒喝当然开心喝啊。”她随意扯道。

 

 “你还好吗？”Finn意有所指地看着她，“你今天有点太安静了。而且你脸色看着也很苍白。”

 

“谢谢关心，”Rey回道，“我就是有点累了。昨天晚上批改了不少。” 

 

 “你别工作得太拼了。Skywalker也用不着你为这份工作鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。”他的眼光回到了赛场，运动员们开始进场了。

 

 比赛显然很不错，Rey尽可能地看了点，可老实说她也没看进去多少。

 

 Ren的一举一动倒是都被她留意到了。当斯莱特林得分的时候他会轻轻鼓掌。这次他还少见的会把弄到脸上的头发撩开。还有他一直跟其他老师保持距离的事实。孤独的。他永远是孤身一人。

 

 当她第一次在大堂看见他的时候，她本会很高兴看到他孤零零的。

 

现在，她察觉他内心一种别样的感受，那种欲与他人隔离开来的想法

 

最后是格兰芬多赢了。不可否认的是，斯莱特林也赛得很精彩。她跟着Finn一起喝彩。她只希望听起来不会让Finn觉得心不在焉又或者空洞无力，因为她自己听了之后是这么感觉的。

 

 Rey发现十一月最后一周格外难熬，尤其是当她要和违反校规的学生以及她的宿敌共度夜晚的时候。

 

 尽管她想更深入了解一下这个男人，哪怕只是为了研究他的守护神。Rey发现旧习难改。她实在想不出怎么诱导这个男人跟她开口说话，还不会导致任何一方出现流血事故的方法。

 

对于一个跟她这么相似的男人（至少目前看来），她完全不知道要怎么接近他。

 

她开始思考起猎隼的属性。拥有猎隼守护神的人一般容易走极端，而且符号学上看来代表的是传信使者。她觉得自己传播的是容忍与光明的信息。可惜的是Ren传播的东西恰恰与她相反。

 

她第一次尝试跟他连接完全就是一场灾难，不过那是因为她想作弊。

 

Rey挺擅长摄神取念的。于是当他们这次在监管一帮三年级的斯莱特林的禁闭时，趁着Ren弯腰看着自己大锅里的时候，她把羽毛笔放下，看着他，开始探索起来。

 

一开始她以为是自己生疏了。因为她什么都没有感受到。一点都没有感知到他的任何想法。

 

她试着更进一步，吃力到额头都开始飙汗。突然她明白过来了：他的大脑封闭术水平太高，她被毫不费力地隔除在外。

 

Rey本来会很印象深刻的，甚至会觉得着迷。前提是她没有感受一点不满。

 

她继续批改起来，决定把读心这事先放一边。

 

悲伤的是，这事可没那么容易忘怀。 

 

等学生走了她正收拾着手里的论文们，窥探的后果来了。

 

“你该知道，如果你有什么想问的话，你大可以……直接给我说？读人心思可不怎么礼貌，你懂的？”

 

Rey僵住了不知道该说什么。Ren眼神冰冷，看着一点都不意外。

 

不知怎么地，Rey感觉有点受伤。

 

众所周知，当Rey被围困的时候，她会一下子进入防御抵抗状态。

 

“怎么了？你有什么藏着不见得人的吗？

 

这句话她自己听了都觉得没底气。

 

“你想从我身上知道什么？”他近乎平静地问道。

 

Rey确实有考虑过坦白从宽。告诉他一切。可她的格兰芬多勇气辜负了她。更主要的是，现在的局势让她一点都搞不清楚是怎么了，更别提别人了、

 

“就好像我会相信从你口中说出的任何事情。”Rey小声喃喃。

 

“所以窥探我的想法就是你的后备方案吗？”Ren讽刺道。

 

“就好像你没有为了邪恶事业而做过更恶心的事！”Rey炸了。

 

Ren脸一下子黑了下来：“我们都在战争中做过不见光的事情。”

 

“你做的比多数人都要多。”

 

Ren看向一边。她知道他是想起了他们第一次见面。

 

Rey在魔法部最终决战之前曾被俘一次并被囚禁在牢房里。Poe和Finn但是也被俘获了。每个人都被分配到一个负责拷问他们的食死徒。

 

Poe面对的是Armitage Hux，而Finn面对的的是Phasma Lestrange，两人都被钻心咒折磨了。

 

Kylo Ren是负责拷问她的那个食死徒。

 

Rey十分害怕。她已经听到了Poe和Finn痛苦的惨叫声从远处牢房传来，她不知道自己将要面对的是什么。

 

所以当她发现这位耸立在她面前的食死徒，那张苍白带着些雀斑的脸上有着近乎悲伤的表情，她难免感到困惑。

 

他跟她想象的一点都不一样。严峻肃穆，但不暴力。他没有说出“钻心剜骨”中的任何一字，而是选择使用了摄神取念。

 

当他穿行于她的记忆中，Rey能感觉到自己的眼里溢满泪水。当他看见她在那家麻瓜寄养家庭度过的扭曲且孤独的童年；她害怕这个在她11岁时进入的美丽新世界会沦丧于黑暗中；还有那无休止的渴望，她的生身母亲还健康安在，会想来找到她的女儿相认。

 

毫无意义的悲惨的希冀与愿望，但那是 _她_ 的希冀与愿望。

 

知道他看清了她一切弱点，这点激怒了Rey。他看见那些她的痛楚时候，眼里的同情和近乎理解的神色让一切更加无法忍受。

 

她反击了。反击进攻，并攻入了他的大脑。

 

 她只看到一点转瞬即逝的画面，但他的记忆就跟她的一样阴暗不快。

 

责任感、绝望、愤怒、孤独和痛苦。

 

想要证明自己的欲望。就像在他之前的达斯·维达。

 

维达尊主是Leia Organa-Solo的父亲，在Snoke出现之前，是有史以来最强大的黑魔法巫师。也是第一次巫师大战的源头。

 

她没来得及看到更多，就被赶了出来。他看着她，有点震惊，近乎恐惧。

 

他把她单独留在了牢房里。Rey利用那点时间逃了出来，解救了Finn和Poe准备回到抵抗军团。然后亲眼目睹了她的父亲被一道绿光击倒。

 

她对Ren刚生出的一点理解随着Han眼里的光一同消逝。

 

Ren拿起自己的东西对着她吼起来。

 

“离我的脑子远点。如果你不想我反过来窥探你的大脑。”

 

黑袍翻飞中他大步离开，快到Rey都没能完全沉陷于因为自己的愚蠢而引发的羞愧感中。

 

十二月终于翩然而至，有如经过了燃烧日[i]之后的凤凰一般。圣诞节的节日气氛开始席卷整座城堡。Rey愉悦地看着冬青自行缠绕上了多处移动的楼梯，槲寄生挂到了人们的头上，大堂的星空开始下起雪来。

 

 这个圣诞节还有一件大事让学生们都格外兴奋。Skywalker教授那天向着一整个大堂里的学生公布，继德姆斯特朗和卡斯特罗布舍[ii]等魔法学校成功举办了圣诞舞会之后，霍格沃茨也将会在今年圣诞迎来自己的舞会。

 

让Rey惊讶地是有多少女生为此兴奋得几乎过头了。Rey在14岁那年有幸体验过霍格沃茨的舞会。Skywalker一家试图在事态无可避免地变坏之前给霍格沃茨带来一些纯真。Rey并记不起自己有因为能穿礼服裙而那样咯咯笑着。不过她一直也是跟其他女孩不怎么一样。

 

她还记得当年跟当时的格兰芬多院长蒙·莫思马[iii]大吵了一场，争论为什么她不能穿着牛仔裤去参加舞会。

 

最终，她从摩金夫人那里搞来了一条不怎么贵的裙子，并且一整晚都跟Finn呆一块展现自己的糟糕舞技。那是挺有意思的，不过也不像其他女孩想的那样，觉得一个舞会会是自己少年时代的决定性的时刻。

 

成为老师还是有个好处的，不用费心打扮了。

 

Rey看着城堡变得跟圣诞贺卡上的景致没差之后，又沉浸到自己现有的问题中。

 

Ren连看都不愿意再看她一眼了。之前他还会像她鄙视他那样鄙视回来（也可以说他脸上也就只有鄙视了），他现在就是像在回避毒药一眼在回避她。现在在他们两一起负责禁闭的时候，他会去弄复杂无比的魔药，把管束学生这事全扔给了她。

 

Rey自然觉得这很令人恼火，可她很快找到了事情干：织围巾。

 

她的学生已经都把圣诞节期间的主要论文都交上来了，她飞快地都改完了，于是也让她惆怅起来跟Ren呆一块的时候要干什么好。而她的应对方案完美无比。

 

在Rey还不知道自己是个女巫之前，她住在一个寄养家庭里。Unkar Plutt是当地一个废品商，会给任何能从垃圾里找到可用零部件的小孩酬劳。Rey还11岁的时候就在策划自己的逃亡，她想存多点钱，这样她就能尽早逃离。结果就是，每天放学之后，她会到处清理回收，直到她的双手为了那点佣金几乎要受伤流血。Plutt就跟任何精明的奸商一样，给她的钱从来不会超过五英镑。但那五英镑意味着她离自由又更近了一点。

 

等到Skywalker过来接她，她已经攒下差不多100英镑了。但比起Kenobi家在古灵阁金库里的存款，不值一提。但是Rey一直留着那瓶麻瓜货币。那提醒着她，她都经历过什么。而且她也没花多少那个金库里的钱，她怕那些钱有多快出现在她生活就会有快消失。她还是个女孩并不是真的穷到没钱买一只宠物。她只是不敢去买除了真正必需品以外的东西。

 

那种恐惧从来没有消失过。

 

然而Rey已经习惯用自己的双手干活了，以致于她在找不到任何可回收的引擎碎片时候会有失去至亲的感觉。所以她开始跟Kanata学起来，用羊毛织出一点东西。她那双无处可放的手又开始有活干了，她可以从虚无中织出一点东西来。

 

在Rey眼里，这也像是一种魔法。

 

今晚受罚的是两名赫奇帕奇的女生，因为她们觉得在校园里放出一株未成熟的曼德拉草[iv]会是一个不错的恶作剧。Rey这次在监管的时候没有掏出论文，而是拿出了钩针和红色的羊毛线。她已经唠叨过Poe很久，要他好好带条围巾过冬然而始终不成功，这次Rey打算直接给他织上一条得了。

 

 Ren今晚倒是忙着改论文，从他下笔的力度和时不时地说上两声“蠢材”的情况来看，她猜估计不少学生在看到批改结果之后是没办法开心起来的。

 

Rey任由手上循环的工夫分散起自己的注意力。

 

 绕上一圈毛线，沿着针把那圈线勾出来。重复直到手中空空。

 

她偶尔会抬眼看一下学生的状况。

 

其中一个女孩挺漂亮的，有点害羞，一头金发，时不时就会看向Ren。一开始Rey还以为她因为跟Ren待在同一个房间里而感到紧张。毕竟他出了名的吓人。

 

可随着时间过去，Rey察觉到一点苗头。两个女生有点脸红，那个金发的可以说是在直勾勾地在盯着Ren。

 

 Rey差点漏了一针。那个女孩……这是喜欢上他了！

 

Rey一脸不可置信地看着Ren的侧脸。

 

这男的有着那么可怕的黑暗史居然还会有小女生喜欢？

 

嗯，好吧，她好像刚刚已经解答了自己的疑问。

 

Rey必须承认，尽管Ren不是那种典型的帅，他有种近乎磁力一样的氛围。他棱角分明的脸并没有因为那条横贯过去的粉色伤疤而变得无法直视。他的黑色双眼看着挺深情款款的，还有他的双唇看着又软又性感……

 

这次Rey是真的漏了一针。Ren才不吸引人。她只是过劳了于是看见什么都觉得惊艳。

 

这一晚总算搞定了，两个女孩离开了房间。那个金发女孩还越过她肩膀又看了一眼Ren才走，当然他一点都没有注意到也更不会察觉到什么。Rey皱起脸来，脸色有点黑。

 

“以梅林之名，你这是在干什么？”终于只剩下他们两个人的时候，他突然发问。

 

Rey脸色一下子苍白下来，又有点疑惑。他是发现Rey因为那个女生一直注意着他而不爽的事情了吗？

 

“什么？”

 

“那些击打的声音……你拿着的那些乐器。”

 

Rey皱起眉头觉得更加迷惘直到她意识过来他说的是她织毛衣的玩意。

 

“这些是毛衣针。我在织围巾。”

 

 “为什么？”

 

 “为什么不？”

 

Ren一种不信任的眼神看着那些毛衣针。也对，它们看起来挺锋利的。

 

“你就不能施个咒语让它们自己去织吗？我刚刚能听到就只有持续不断的敲击声。”

 

 “我是能啊，可我喜欢手上有点事情做。我的手神经兮兮的。”

 

Rey反应过来这是他们有史以来最文明的一次对话，之前从未有过。不过没持续多久就是了。Ren最后看了一眼她的毛衣针，念叨着类似“麻瓜爱好”的话就大步离开了地窖。

 

****

圣诞气氛已经铺天盖地，Rey从自己的魔法提箱里拉出了自己一整盒的圣诞装饰。她从家养小精灵那里拿到了一棵树，但她坚持不施魔法亲手把装饰物挂到树上。有些事用魔法代劳的话，反倒失去了其中的魔力。树枝上她亲手一个个添上的红色和金色的装饰，让Rey更加感受到了圣诞精髓。

 

整座格兰芬多塔都被精美地打扮起来了，Lando Calrissian施咒技巧让一切锦上添花。他甚至在“任性的麻瓜”画像前悬起了一个花环，上面还挂了些槲寄生。

 

花环挂上去两天半后，Han求着Rey把那个魔法饰物弄走。

 

“如果我要再被逼着看见一对青春期前的小情侣为了什么‘传统’在我面前亲来亲去的话，我真的会吐在这一片画工精美还把我困在画里的水彩上了。”

 

Lando并没有急着把花环挪开。很显然地，Han最近惹到了他，而这花环是他一点小小的报复。

 

就连斯莱特林都沉浸到圣诞气氛里，尽管他们的圣诞装饰是绿色和黑色的，但他们自有自己沉重的节日欢乐气氛。

 

圣诞气氛完全没染指到的地方只有一个，地窖里魔药学的课室。

 

跟Skywalker打听了一下之后，Rey发现这就是一种常态。

 

“Kylo总是喜欢逃离圣诞。他不是很喜欢被逼着庆祝。”

 

这事本不应该让Rey感到惊讶，她也确实没有太惊讶。可她发现自己为此觉得有点悲伤。

 

这次被罚禁闭的是两个被抓到深夜从宿舍偷跑出来的格兰芬多，趁着他们两人都在负责监管，她悄悄地问了一下他。

 

“你圣诞节是不是经常就待在城堡里了？”Rey她也会留下来，Finn和Poe有邀请她去他们在霍格莫德村子里租下的那座小屋一起过节，可Rey知道他们只是顺口说说。Finn和Poe之间的关系肯定是比之前都要亲密，她自然是有怀疑过的。她才不要夹在他们之间萌生的任何情愫中被迫成为电灯泡。最好还是让他们两呆一块，搞清楚什么回事之后再来给她说吧。

 

“是的，”他过了一会才回答。

 

“你不想去看看你母亲吗？”

 

“并不是很想，”他往手头这锅药水扔蝙蝠卵[v]的力度有点大了。

 

“她会很想见见你的，”Rey亲眼见证过魔法部长眼里因分离而引发的悲痛。她从来不能理解为什么部长会想去见她那位造成那么多创伤的儿子。但Rey未为人母。也许父母对孩子的爱就是那样无条件的吧。

 

“不，她并不会的。”

 

那句话彻底终止了这场对话。

 

第二天晚上，Rey走进储藏室里去拿些槲寄生浆果[vi]，好给大堂再加点装饰。Ren的架子上摆满一切能想到的材料。

 

在她找浆果的时候，她注意到一排看起来一模一样的药水。她拿起一个小瓶子看了看，认出来Ren手写意大利体小字。

_无梦酣睡剂。_

 

架子上至少摆着有三十瓶。

 

Rey还在一脸困惑地检查着手里的瓶子，直到一个声音打破了她的“狂欢”。

 

“需要我帮忙吗，Kenobi教授？”

 

Rey听到Ren的声音差点没把手里瓶子摔了。他巨大的身形挡住了门外所有的光，让Rey有点觉得自己好像被困在这个储藏室里了。

 

“我……我在找槲寄生浆果。圣诞舞会的主装饰品要用。”

 

Ren挑起一边眉毛：“我很肯定可以说你手上的并不是浆果。”

 

Rey皱起眉头赶紧把瓶子放回去：“这里怎么放了这么多瓶？你是准备教学生怎么煮这剂药水吗？”

 

Ren能够着的地方比Rey能够着的要高，他从她头上拿下一个盒子来。她嗅到一点近乎麝香的气味。像是泥土的气息，让人有点心旷神怡。是他身上的味道。

 

Ren拿下来的那个盒子正正是她需要的槲寄生浆果。

 

“不，那些药水是我自己的。”

 

Rey差点忘了要接过盒子。他要那么多无梦酣睡剂来干吗？

 

“下次没有得到允许之前不要来乱翻我的橱柜。”他在离开前这个窄小的储藏室前还不忘留下一句警告，她愣了整整三分钟才走出来。

 

节前最后一周的课上得格外平静顺利，没发生什么意外。所以一周都过去了，Rey和Ren才再度重逢在禁闭时间。

 

她的围巾已经织得差不多了，挺长一条。颜色是勃艮第色的，好衬托Poe对格兰芬多的忠心。她的毛衣针发出的响声似乎没再那么干扰到Ren了。

 

他们之间的气氛有点奇怪。彼此之间的敌意似乎逐渐消退。愤怒令他们两人都疲累不堪。而且在他们要肩并肩工作生活在一块，愤怒看起似乎有点毫无意义。并且不管是什么时候，当Rey开始对他又燃起那种尖锐的怒意时，她会想起Han。想起他们两人有着多么相似的脸部特征。让她那些残忍的话语瞬间消逝。

 

友好互信有点艰难，至少他们能和平共处。

 

猎隼在符号学上代表信使。那么也许他们之间的信使传达的便是停战协议。圣诞期间，连在打战的敌对方[vii]也是有这么干过的。

 

但在那最后一次禁闭里，有些事情改变了。

 

Rey弄好了最好一针，笑了起来。围巾织好了，而且她自己觉得看着很不错。她放下围巾拿起一支羽毛笔，然后疼得发出嘶的一声。

 

那些毛衣针磨损了她指间的皮肤，她太沉浸在编织中，并没有留意到那些指间渐渐冒出的红色印子。现在她拿起了别的东西，才发现疼得有多厉害。

 

Ren本来在忙着批改，一抬头就看见她手上红通通的磨损。

 

“你还好吗，教授？”James Tublery问道，他是一名七年级的拉文克劳，被逮到跟他女朋友在三楼做一些危险的事情。这次禁闭希望能好好让他们从热情中冷静下来。

 

“头低下，Tublery！”Ren吼起来。Rey本来想给他提点意见结果他直接起身走向了储藏柜：“跟过来，Kenobi。”

 

Rey不情不愿地跟了过去。

 

储藏室里站了个Ren让本来就小的地方看着更小了。有他在的房间都会看起来小了不少。

 

她这次就站在门口，生怕又被困在里面。Ren爬上一架梯子，从架子最顶上那层拿下一个罐子。那是个透明的罐子，里面装了点泛着蓝色的药膏。他看了看然后优雅地从梯子上滑下来，Rey看着他的动作一边觉得很厉害一边又觉得有点不安。

 

“你的手拿过来。”

 

“没事！就是磨损到了，我贴块创可贴就—”

 

“别再叨叨你的麻瓜玩意了。如果你直接给那些毛衣针施个咒语—”

 

“那就不一样了。有些时候只有付出些血汗，才会让一份礼物更加值得。”

 

Ren盯着她，就好像他不知道该嘲讽她这般多愁善感还是应该钦佩。不管怎样，他打了个响指。

 

“手。马上。”

 

皱着眉头，Rey伸出了手。

 

在他的大手里，她的手指看着细细小小的，很容易会被弄断的感觉。他的手估计会盖住她整个后腰。他挖了点膏药涂到她的手指上。

 

Rey不能否认那药膏涂上之后凉凉的感觉挺不错，忍不住发出一声舒服的叹息。Ren僵住一下，然后继续涂起来。

 

她看着泛红的皮肤开始变成粉色然后恢复成白色的。一瞬间，她手指上的水泡和肿胀统统都好了。

 

“戈德里克啊，这是什么东西？”

 

“我几年前做的皮肤修复膏。”

 

“Kalonia女士知道这膏药吗？她肯定会特别想要给医疗室备上几罐的。”

 

“我没那个时间按需熬制，”Ren回答，依然在按摩着她的手指。

 

“那你把方子给她就好啦。”

 

“不是我做的效果就不一样了。”

 

“当然。”

 

那种刺痒的感觉慢慢蔓延到她手臂上。她不确定那是膏药的功效。

 

Ren没再按摩她的手指，可他没有放手。他也没有抬起头来。就好像他不知道要做什么。

 

Rey慢慢抽出自己的手，怕吓到他一样。

 

“谢谢。”她低声呢喃。

 

“肯定是某个好人吧，重要到你愿意为他磨损自己的手。”他拉长着声音阴暗地说道。

 

“啥？”她傻傻地问道。

 

“那条围巾。”

 

“噢，其实不是谁啦，就是织给Poe的。”

 

“Dameron吗？”他的眼睛缩了一下。

 

“是啊，他老是那么冷的天气里还不好好穿暖点就去骑飞天扫帚了。”

 

“他那群粉丝军团完全可以通过猫头鹰订购一条给他。”Ren突然发话，把药膏放回架子上。

 

“心意最重要嘛。”Rey辩驳。

 

“可不是嘛。”

 

“你肯定在圣诞节那天也会收到不错的礼物啊。”

 

“我不庆祝圣诞节，没有什么好庆祝的。我已经十年没收过礼物了。”

 

 Rey退了一步。他的语调听着都是厌恶与凌厉，可他的眼里……

 

天啊，他们之间真的比她想象的还要相似。

 

他们回到教室各自又干起活来。Ren忙着躲开Rey，所以他没看到她把魔杖掏了出来对着那条羊毛围巾施下咒语……

 

Rey等到学生都离开之后才站到Ren面前把围巾掏了出来。

 

“给你，圣诞快乐。”

 

Ren看着一脸迷惘，好像不理解发生了什么。Rey也不太理解发生了什么，可她觉得这样做是对的。是的，她还是用了点魔法把围巾的颜色从勃艮第色变成了祖母绿色但它看着还是很不错的。

 

 “什么？”他说。

 

“这是一份圣诞礼物。”

 

“我不需要你同情—”

 

“这不是同情。你就把它看成是圣诞节的象征吧。每个人都应该在圣诞节有礼物可拆，哪怕收到的只是我的一点手工活。”

 

她最后只能把围巾塞到他手上，可他终究是收下了。他拿着那条围巾的表情就好像他从来没有见过围巾一样。

 

又好像他从来没感受到善意一般。

 

他没说谢谢。Rey也没让他有机会说出口。他还没来得及抬头，她就走出了教室了。

Rey在圣诞节舞会那天十分好心地给学生提前下课了。大家那天都有很多的事情要做。到了第二天，城堡里的绝大多学生就要回家过圣诞，还有一部分老师也会离开。更别提有女生为了今晚的圣诞舞会弄上至少三个小时的头发。

 

Rey会到楼下跟Finn和Poe会面，还会带上一瓶上好的火焰威士忌等到舞会结束可以喝上两口。他们是要在学生面前保持为人师表正经作风，可学生们最后都是会爬上床睡觉的嘛......

 

Rey今晚的装扮挺普通的。她从Pava教授那里借来了一条红色长袍，还在自己的细腰上缠上一条黑色的饰带。长袍很长，还是素面的，不过足够了。Rey对于惊艳全场什么的并不感兴趣。她倒是有好好费功夫弄自己头发弄了一下辫子。她从魔法部长那里偷师学到不少跟发型相关的知识，而且辫子拉上去梳成发髻之后看着挺优雅的。等到她弄好之后，她看着还是很不错的。

 

好吧，她还涂了点睫毛膏，这比起她平时的美妆护肤习惯已经是很大的进步了。

 

大堂看起来美极了，看着就像是冬日仙境一般。在有需要的时候，Skywalker和Calrissian总能漏上那么一两手。

 

学生们看着都很棒。女生都很都打扮得漂亮，男生都收拾得很英俊。Finn和Poe两个今天身着长袍也都看着很帅气，过来跟Rey打招呼。

 

"圣诞奇迹出现了，她穿着一条裙子来的!"

 

"我明明每天都穿的是裙子。" Rey指出。

 

"因为怕Skywalker不爽而忍痛穿的裙子，嗯是一样的呢。"Finn"赞同"到，给她递了一杯黄油啤酒。

 

她喝下一口，看了一圈大堂。Kanata教授坐在Chewbacca的肩膀好让自己能看清楚点周围。Skywalker和Calrissian在聊天。而Ren在最远的角落里。

 

Rey大口大口地呼噜喝完手里的酒，然后又去拿了一杯。

 

她的善意之举现在让她难以忘怀。她从没有想过自己会在这个时节里去考虑Ren的感受。可她确实这么干了。

 

那天早上她在窗口往外看看校园时候就刚好看到Ren路过。他的脖子上有一抹绿色。他真的把那条围巾戴出来这事让Rey心口荡漾着满足感，这让她差点就把自己吓到了。

 

他扫视着咯咯笑着的学生们，眼里慢慢写着的都是无聊与傲慢。然后他看了一眼她，很快就把视线移开了。

 

Skywalker致辞欢迎了所有学生并祝愿他们有个美好的圣诞节。第一支舞宣告开场，Rey骄傲地看着各个学院的男女学生主席跳起了传统的华尔兹。Rey一直都很佩服那些会跳舞的人。Rey从来就没掌握到其中的优雅技艺，她自己也很怀疑Finn和她当年在自己还是学生那年的舞会上翻跳模仿的《周末夜狂热》[viii]舞步到底能不能入眼。

 

Rey一晚上就站在舞池边上围观。很多首轻柔悦耳的歌曲响起，伴随着翩翩舞姿，有些节奏快些，有些节奏慢些，一切都上演在她眼前。

 

她本来也会一直好好呆在舞池边上的。如果不是Skywalker牵着占卜课教授Mara Jade的手下了舞池的话。

 

“啊！”Maz一脸兴奋，“该轮到老师们占领舞池了。”这个小个子女巫推了推Chewbacca：“来吧，让我们看看伍基人的舞步是不是跟他们的嚎叫一样厉害。”

 

Chewie翻了个白眼，但还是牵着她下了舞池。

 

第一支舞看着其实挺好玩的。Poe和Finn也下场了，他们的探戈引发了全场大笑。Rey一边喝一边笑，享受着眼前的一切。她在想他们两之间会不会有人拖她去跳下一支舞。

 

 “这传统也太陈旧了，不是吗？非要老师也下场跳舞。”

 

Rey看了一圈身边。Ren不知道是怎么做到的，穿过了整个大厅走到了她身边，而她一点也没有发觉。他正越过她的肩膀看着舞池。

 

Rey叹口气也看向舞池：“这是个鼓舞团结的好法子。”

 

 “学院之间的团结还是只是大体意义上的？”

 

 “两者都有吧，我猜。”

 

 “啊。这样的话，我们最好还是不要落下了。”

 

Rey看着他伸出来的那只手，困惑地在想他是想问她要什么东西。然后她才反应过来，他这是在邀请她跟他跳舞。

 

她当时表情肯定跟一只在猎人面前的母鹿没两样。

 

 “我……我不知道怎么跳。”

 

 “我会跳。你跟着我就好。”

 

下一首歌响起了，在她能做出任何抗议之前，Ren握住她的腰把她拉近到身边。她的手自然而然地握住了他的手，然后她就被牵着跳起了一首她认不出来的曲子，可她清楚自己是再也不会忘掉这支歌了。

 

这首歌拿来跳华尔兹刚刚好，也就是说她没有任何理由可以逃开他的身边。也不是说她就能逃得了。他的手紧紧地抱住了她，那黑色衣物的肌肉明显地隆起着。

 

她被困在他和这首曲子之中，成为了他的意愿之下的囚徒。然后有史以来第一次，她觉得失去控制也并不是那么可怕。她觉得精神充沛、旖旎万分、正确无比。

 

这支舞逼得她不得不跟他全程保持四目相接。令人惊讶的是，她知道怎么落脚，他让她能轻易跟上节奏。对于一个走到哪都是跺着脚的男人来说，他在舞池上优雅得就像是个王子。

 

他确实是舞池中的王子。可她并不是落难的少女。她是幸存者，是战士。

 

她不想再争斗下去了。

 

她只想消融于这一刻。当他抱紧她时候，他看着她，就仿佛他是一名想求黄金的人，而她则是他梦寐以求的炼金术。

 

她只想看着他，而不用感觉自己好像令所有人失望了，因为她知道那名金发的赫奇帕奇女生看着他的时候是怎样的心情。

 

她理解那种渴求，她也想要探索他脸上雀斑与痣的图案，想要描画他的锋利的下巴和突出的鼻子，想要看进他那双深情的眼里。

 

音乐最终还是停下来了，他们停下脚步。她不想移开自己的视线。

 

当魔咒的效力散去，她环视一圈。所有人都在盯着他们两人看，眼睛都瞪大了，眼中有着讶异还有着不敢相信。

 

Rey因为那些眼神脸上烫得不行，她跑出了大堂。

 

踩在庭院的雪地上，她深吸一口气让自己冷静下来。

 

她不明白这是怎么了。可事实是她知道是怎么一回事，她只是不想知道而已。

 

 

[i] 燃烧日就是凤凰涅槃重生的那一天

[ii] 两所学校都有在《哈利·波特与火焰杯》一书中提到，前者位于北欧，后者位于南美。虽然在书中有指出德姆斯特朗也招收女生，但是在电影中被改成纯男校。

[iii] 蒙·莫思马在《星球大战》系列曾为银河议会的议员，后来成为了义军同盟的领袖，是她缔造了起义军。

[iv] 《哈利·波特》中的曼德拉草有着人形的根茎，被拔出土后会发出惨叫声，可致死。未成熟的曼德拉草叫声不足以致死，但是也会让人昏过去好几个小时。

[v] 这里不知道是不是作者手误，因为蝙蝠是哺乳动物，并非卵生，不过魔法世界嘛【。

[vi] 槲寄生浆果是槲寄生上生长的一种白色浆果。它可以用来制作魔药，如普通解药和遗忘药水

[vii] 指1914年的圣诞日，在第一次世界大战的马恩河前线，英国军人与对面的德国敌人之间，暂时停止了军事行动，享受了圣诞节这一传统节日。这一行为与双方官方无关，被后人认为是本次大战中最值得纪念的事件之一。

[viii] 1977年的一部美国经典歌舞爱情电影，里面最经典的一段迪斯科舞步可以看这个视频：[https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1147264/?from=search&seid=3132863866010935349](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1147264/?from=search&seid=3132863866010935349) 或者 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZb0xC3aQlQ>


	4. 雪中欲念

舞会的第二天，Rey在帮Finn和Poe打包他们俩去霍格莫德度假要用的东西。她同意跟他们一起去，只是去看看他们租的小屋是怎么样的，可能还会在村子里买点东西，但是她坚持要呆在城堡里过圣诞节。虽然她会在节日里独处，可她在学校里从来就不觉得孤单。而且，如果这样能让Poe和Finn意识到他们是天生一对的话，那就更好了。

两个男生都尽全力不要提起圣诞舞会和她跟Ren那支随兴的舞，可她也有逮到他们两个时不时在偷瞄她，就好像他们真的非常非常想问清楚是怎么一回事。Rey很感谢他们的忍耐，因为她自己也不知道要怎么回答他们的问题。

庭院里已经忙起来了，学生纷纷爬上马车装好行李好能准点看见自己家人。朋友们之间聊了起来，都约好要在假期里互相给彼此写信。但你还年轻的时候，两个星期的分离感觉就像永恒。Rey愉快地回想起来。Finn和她以前经常在假期里约着去伦敦见面。Finn是麻瓜家庭出身的，离Rey不是太远。她呆的那个寄养家庭也不在乎她出去多久，只要她能赶在宵禁之前回来，没有被关进警察局里就好。

而且不说别的，这里的圣诞晚餐比她在寄养家庭里能吃到的什么东西都要好。

Rey把自己裹进大衣里，等着马车上路，Poe和Finn在一边聊着。Rey偶然地看到庭院的另一边，看到一抹黑色的身影。

Ren站在大堂的凹室往外看，看着她。Rey眨眨眼，感觉自己好像做了不该做的事然后被抓包了。她的视线移到他的颈部。那里围着一条绿色的羊毛围巾。

他穿戴着她亲手织就并赠送给他的一件衣物。他的所有物上有着她的印记。

马车开始动了，Rey忍不住坐直了一点，往前依了一下，似乎是要抵消这要把她带离他的移动幅度。马车带她到了他抓不住的地方，翻过山丘驶去了霍格莫德。

——————————

 

Poe和Finn租下的小屋相当不错。屋子不大，但看着特别让人亲近，家具是老旧磨损的，每间房间都有着熊熊燃烧的壁炉，以及这个时节里必须要有的冬青和糖果棍装饰。

Poe去炉子上烧起了水来泡茶，留下Rey和Finn坐在客厅里。

“我想有间这样的房子。”Rey心想，手指轻柔地抚摸着壁炉架上的装饰。

“真的？”Finn问道，声音里满是怀疑，“我以为如果你有办法的话，你想一辈子呆在霍格沃茨里呢。”

“嗯，那也挺不错的。我猜家就是心安之处吧。”

“好吧，你安置得挺不错的，小花生。所有学生都爱你。”

“我可不想他们太喜欢我了。那只能说明我是个容易被说服的人。”Rey依然很怕自己会展示出偏好，对某个学院太宽容了，对别的学院又太严厉了。

“不会的，他们都知道你是强硬的人。”Finn开起玩笑，“任何能把Ren的脸劈成两半的人都值得被人尊敬。”

Rey有些迟疑，曾几何时她是那般骄傲地看待自己打倒他这件事。可现在，只要她看见那道伤疤，她都感到一丝的不适，甚至还有羞愧。

Finn注意到了她的表情，抬头看了厨房门一眼以确保Poe还在忙活。

“Rey……昨天晚上究竟发生什么了？

Rey近乎一脸惊恐地看着他：“你在说什么？“

“你跟Ren……在跳舞？”听着就好像连Finn都不敢相信自己到底说了什么，尽管他亲眼目睹了一切。

“很多老师都下场跳舞了。”Rey喃喃。

“没人像你们那样跳。他看着你就好像……”

“好像什么？”

“好像对他来说，那不仅仅只是一支舞。”

Rey不敢相信自己听到什么，又有点觉得自己被围困了，她气急败坏地说：“这也太荒唐了，我们讨厌彼此。”

“你不再讨厌他了。”

Rey看着Finn。他一脸笃定。

“你怎么能—”

“因为你看他的眼神跟他看你的眼神一模一样。”

那茶泡到哪里去了，Rey恍惚地想着，慢慢地坐到一张扶手椅上。

“我不知道发生了什么，也不知道究竟是不是会有什么会发生。但我求你了，小花生。好好想清楚，谨慎行事。他曾经走在黑暗面里。别让他借着你的光继续走下去了。”

然后Poe的喊声从厨房传来：“谁要加点糖？！”，他们就没再说下去了。

 

 

Rey呆了一个小时后离开了小屋，尽管Finn试图最后再挽留她一把。她祝他们度过一个美好的圣诞节，然后就走开寻求起一点急需的清静。

圣诞时节过来逛逛霍格莫德已经快成了Rey坚持的一个传统。她会进进出出各种商店里，沉浸在大雪当中。通常来说也意味着她会从蜂蜜伯爵那里买足量的糖果，至少够她一路吃吐到新年为止。

她确实去了趟蜂蜜伯爵（她特别想来点巧克力蛙和吃上一袋子软糖苍蝇），但也去探索了一下平时不怎么去的店里。她去了药锅店、书店，甚至去了趟理发店。当一些特别多事的女巫开始吐槽起她的发质（‘把头发绑成三个发髻会造成很多分叉的’），她迅速地逃离了。

Rey每年圣诞节都会给自己一份实在的礼物，从她还小的时候就坚持下来了。当她长久渴望的家庭没有在圣诞节送来礼物的时候，她决定自己给自己送一份。而且，就这么一次，她不用考虑这东西要有什么实际用途。

她显然已经从麻瓜书和糖果进化到购买更成熟的东西，可今年她有点纠结。她没什么特别想要的东西。她的大锅好着呢，她的飞天扫帚是最近才开始用的，她也没有看上什么特别的东西。

她最后什么也没想好就直接进了风雅牌巫师服装店。说不定她能给自己买点袜子什么的。

那里有好几件斗篷和长袍都看着挺不错的，可是Rey并不感兴趣。像她今天这样穿法，麻瓜运动鞋和牛仔裤，她想假装成一名学生都行。

当她看起内衣区找起一些实用的平底内裤，她瞄见一件白色的小背心，是套装，还搭配了小内裤。她轻轻地蹭了下，发现手感及其柔软。这一点都不像Rey的风格，太娇贵了不适合日常穿着，看着也女人了。然而她还是忍不住时不时地看过去……

 

 

等Rey又回到学校里的时候，天已经黑下来了。有点太静了，静得让Rey不太舒服。四分之三的学生都离开之后，这地方随便说句话都能听见回音。她买到的那点战利品都放进魔法小包里了，Rey走进了入口。

两天之后就是圣诞节了，她准备给自己弄个“茧”。她接下来几天会好好地休息、写信、喝热巧克力和读自己最喜欢的麻瓜圣诞书《圣诞颂歌》。

她一边走在大堂的通道里一边翻着自己的包，差点就撞到人了。

某个像蝙蝠一样的人。

“我以为你离开了。”阴影里的他话语近乎苦涩。Rey盯着Ren眨眨眼，然后摇了摇头。

“我只是去看看Poe和Finn会在哪里过节。我回来啦。”

他的深色眼睛审视着她的表情，就好像在审视她是不是在说谎。她开始考虑自己是不是没有必要出现在他面前。

“我以为你现在只想离我越远越好，”他回应，“你昨天晚上就挺急着消失的。”|

Rey脸红了，感觉两边脸颊烧起来了：“所有人都在盯着嘛。”

“你走了之后，他们也还是一直盯着。”

Rey又再次感受到羞耻的刺痛。她昨晚除了逃跑就没想到别的。也就说，她根本没想到Ren会感觉他自己被抛下了。

“抱歉。我太粗心了。”Rey试着正经地道歉，“我并不想让你受创。”

“你没有让我受创。”Ren语带厌恶地当场反驳。在Rey看来，他好像有点过度防御了。

“那我们为什么又吵起来了？”Rey悲哀地问道。

Ren停顿了一下，最后还是开口了：“因为我们不知道怎么用其他方式相处。”

Rey点点头。这听起来像是真相。她看着他的脖子，那里还是挂着那条绿色围巾。Ren跟着她的视线低头一看，然后他的雀斑莫名看着更加显眼了，就好像他有点尴尬或者害羞了。

一个六尺三的前任食死徒是怎么做到看起来尴尬害臊却不会让人觉得滑稽的？不过说实在的……Rey觉得他这样挺可爱的。

“你圣诞节打算做些什么吗？”Rey问道。

“就跟我平时一样，煮魔药。吃晚宴，改论文，然后睡觉。”

“可那也太惨了。”Rey没来得及制止自己就辩驳起来。Ren的眼睛缩起来了。

“这样就够了。”

这次轮到Rey被抛弃在大堂通道里，不知道自己该不该追上去。

 

 

Rey坐在自己寝室的壁炉前看着火焰舞动。原木烧灼时候发出的咯吱声十分催眠，让她有点半睡半醒。可她脑子里是在太多想法，她睡不过去消化不来。

为什么他不去跟他叔叔过节？Skywalker教授给了他庇荫，也就说他不可能对这个外甥毫无感情。他又为什么不用用一下飞路粉去见见他母亲？他如果不想被人看见的话，他完全可以不用离开他母亲的房子。但Rey也早就猜到他不会那样做的。他太骄傲了，不会这样躲藏。

他们两人之间的相似之处日渐明朗。他们两都是训练有素的巫师，但最后每次都还是落得孤身一人。

当你无人可分享的时候，魔法能有何用处？

叹息着，她捞过自己的魔法小包，开始整理起她在霍格莫德买到的东西。

她的手指静止在她摸到的最后一件东西上。是那套白色的小背心配小内裤。

她完全不知道自己是被什么附体了以致于她真的买下了这么温婉旖旎的内衣套装。

慢慢地，她脱掉自己的牛仔裤、毛衣和其他衣服。然后穿上了这套白色的内衣套装。

走到全身镜前，她审查起自己来。这套内衣的设计师估计是想设计给更有曲线的女生穿着，不过Rey并不介意。她一直都看着比较男孩气，小胸，还有着突出的锁骨，紧实的小屁股和长腿。她不会为了自己的身形而沾沾自喜，也没有因此而感到羞耻。她的身形有时候看起来挺惊艳的。她喜欢自己是尖锐锋利的，能跟绝大部分最优秀的巫师决斗，能跑很长一段距离连气都不带喘的。

这套内衣很柔软，软得在Rey身上莫名地色气。她能感受自己的乳头变硬凸起来了，透过白色的面料看得一清二楚。

她躺倒在自己床上，紧闭双眼，感觉面料拥抱住她的躯体。

突然间她想到：“Ren会不会喜欢她这样穿？”

她因为这个念头及其中的含义而吓得深吸一口气。然而她的乳房却因为这年头而酸软，内裤也有点湿了。只不过是想到他的视线审视着她，看着她穿着这么女性化的衣着。

_他深棕色的眼睛会完全变成黑色。他们两之间会形成多大的差别：她身上挂着没多少的白色棉料，而他穿着拖地的黑色长袍和皮手套。冰凉的皮料在她大腿内侧轻柔拂过，有些痒，他的手指推开她内裤的底裆。_

Rey无法思考，也不想再思考，她的手滑到她想象中Ren的手会在的地方，因为指间的触感无助地呻吟起来。她已经很久没有过这样的冲动了。

_他的双唇，柔软地吻在她的唇上，吻在她的颈肩和乳房上。然后他不再轻柔地对待她，他开始啃咬吮吸留下印记。她会随他去。这样才公平。她已经在他身上留下印记，现在该轮到他了。_

Rey感觉自己难以呼吸但还是继续想象着，用空出来的手揉着自己的胸。

_他的黑色衣物上有着太多的夹子。她会失去耐心。掏出魔杖抵在他的喉头然后一点点往下移。衣物会分崩离析有如被刀子割开。他会愤愤不平。而且她会把所有怨言以吻封缄。然后把手滑进唯一一件还隔在他们之间的衣物。_

她就快要高潮了，有点太快了。她还不想这么快结束，她想要放纵一回，调戏自己的神经。可她的高潮不可遏制，所以她只能选择把自己的幻想加速。

_他会有点粗暴，但他不会伤到她。她会渴求着想要受伤，所以她开始故意气他。她的腿缠在他的腰上，她的手拉扯着他的头发。他会磨牙切齿就好像他被弄痛了。很好。她就想要他吃痛。她想报复他因为他就是让她这样挣扎的元凶。可他会抽离开来，一把翻过她，让她趴伏在床上。然后又重新进到她湿滑的甬道里。新的姿势会让她放弃一切挣扎。她会弓起自己的背，喘息着尖叫着呻吟着，胡乱承诺会给他一切，任何一切，但求你了，别，停！_

Rey确实在高潮袭来的时候把背弓起来了。这感觉很好，感觉太好了。她想象着他看着她，发出一声恍若被掐住的喊声，这让一切感觉都更加汹涌了。

当她瘫在床单上，心满意足，昏昏欲睡。她刚刚所作所为和她的想象意味着却阴魂不散。

她开始颤抖起来。

这事已经超出她的控制了。这不应该发生的。这不能发生。

脱掉那件小背心和配套的内裤，她洗了很久的热水澡好让自己清醒一点。然后她坐了下来（身上套回了那件老的大码2009年魁地奇世界杯T恤和法兰绒裤子），然后理智地考虑起来。

这大概就是一次灵光一闪的幻想，一瞬即逝，来得快去得也快。没必要为了这歇斯底里的。而她自己也清楚性爱很少能如幻想一般美妙。

她之前就有过两名男朋友，而他们之间的性事并不像是因为吸引和诱惑，更像是一种诱惑。两个前男友都是魁地奇球员，温柔体贴，勇敢大方。两个都是Poe介绍给她的。可等到真的上了床之后，Rey总会觉得自己有些欲求不满。他们两人在性事上都不差，有时候Rey也会特别享受他们的一些招数。可最后结局总会变成他们气喘吁吁的就好像刚跑完一场马拉松，而她躺在那里想着“就这样完了？”

两端恋爱都没有持续超过三个月。之后她就基本觉得自己不适合性爱或者恋爱关系什么的。

也许关于性这一部分，她想错了。

那一天晚上，她在矛盾的感觉中睡去，还隐隐期待起一些她不清楚的事情发生。

 

 

平安夜当天，Rey大半时间都是在大堂度过的。那里有个合唱团在唱圣诞颂歌，就连幽灵也加入进去唱了起来。尤达大师时不时含糊说出的几句话让人忍不住笑出声来：“想要一个白色圣诞，我是，嗯。”

这句话肯定要被印到明年的圣诞贺卡上，Rey咯咯地笑着给Skywalker教授说道，对方听完也轻声地笑了起来。

Ren的声音无处可见，Rey向Skywalker教授打听了一下，发现他已经习惯在圣诞假期更加投入到工作中。

“噢，他会为了圣诞晚餐从地窖里出来的。没有人能抗拒家养小精灵最拿手的巧克力树桩蛋糕。”他保证道，“不过除此之外，我怀疑我不怎么会有机会见到他。”

Rey玩起自己的长袍：“你怎么不给他送件圣诞礼物？”

她的语气有着些指责的意味，可Skywalker听了并没有被冒犯到的样子。

“我上次试着给他送礼物，也就三年前吧，因为我拒绝把礼物收回，他直接放火把礼物烧了。自此之后，我就没再尝试过了。再坚持下去似乎也太莽撞了。而且还有可能引发火灾。”

“可为什么？”

“因为Ren他深藏不露，他可能是把自己当作一副滑稽模仿画了，他是维达的后裔，但更深处……有些事情需要被原谅，他自己的的原谅还有别人的。他走不出来。于是乎，他拒绝一切令人高兴的场合。因为那意味着他要走进现实世界里。逃离他给自己框死的惩罚里。”

Rey只能点头。

“你待他的态度比之前好多了，Rey，我很高兴。”

Rey越发纠弄起自己的长袍：“和平带来了平衡，不是吗？”

“是啊，的确是。”Skywalker笑容苦涩，近乎扭曲，“也许你去请他来庆祝节日的话，他会更愿意听你的。”

“我吗？”Rey回答的声音短促尖锐。

“别低估了你自己的影响力，Rey。我觉得你有潜力给他的生活带去他从未期待过的平衡。”

Skywalker走到了大堂里边，留下Rey一个人站在原地，思忖着他刚说的话。

 

 

直到夜幕降临了，Rey才往下走到地窖那里。在那阴暗潮湿的地方，她的脚步声一路都有回音，那些在远处时不时滴落的水声也因为没人在而显得更加大声。隧道里墙壁上用来照明的火炬反倒是让一切显得更加阴森，她就没喜欢过。

魔药室内静悄悄，除了教室最前端那张桌子传来的羽毛笔刮擦纸张的声音。Rey看了看他低下的头，然后清了清自己嗓子。

Ren抬起头，在看到是谁来探访他的时候眼睛都睁大了。

“今晚没有禁闭。”他指出。

“是没有，不过旧习难改嘛。”

“你就不能去读本书或者干点别的事吗？”他喃喃道，又低下头看起了学生的作业。

“图书馆闭馆了。今天可是平安夜。”

“是吗？”他回答的声音里兴致缺缺。

Rey尴尬地站在那，不知道该怎么提出自己的邀请。然后想通消极进攻的吼叫或者辩驳都不利于当前局势。

“我不想你一个人过节。”

Ren停下书写的动作，把羽毛笔放下，抬头看着她。直直地看着她。

“为什么不？”

“因为你很孤单，而你并不想孤单。”

Ren突然站了起来，绕着他的桌子走过来。“只因为你想不通来当个圣诞访客，不代表你理解我任何一点。”

“可是我懂！我们这两个月几乎每个晚上都呆在一起！怎么开始无所谓，重点在于当下。”

“当下又怎么了？”Ren缓慢地逼问。他现在离她不足两英尺了，他又往前挪动了两英寸。

“我……我不知道。可你没以前那么讨厌我了。”

“我 _从来没_ 讨厌过你。”Ren刚抗议出声，就一脸后悔。

Rey眨眨眼。“但……为什么不讨厌？”

“我操我怎么会知道，可我从来不讨厌你。我第一次见到你的时候，你不过就是个小女孩。我怎么去讨厌一个孩子？”

Rey还记得自己接受审讯时候的样子。才刚刚十六岁，试图看起来比自己实际上要跟强壮，一心想着自己这次肯定死得惨烈。当时她看着他，尝试着去理解为什么她的敌人看着就像是普通的凡人。他脸上怎么会有痣和雀斑，牙齿有点不整齐。

她现在二十一岁了。已经是女人了。

“我已经不再是个孩子了。”她指出。

Ren的眼睛颜色变深：“相信我，我注意到了。”

那股他们之间熟悉的灼热越发热烈起来。这世界上有着那么多男人，为什么是他？为什么是他？

他现在更近了，距离只剩下一英尺了。

“Rey你到底为什么要来？你想从我身上得到什么？”

只剩半英尺了。

“跟你想要的一样。”

他的眼里闪过一道光。胡乱念叨着一些认同的话。双唇碰撞交接。

是他先动的。Rey会当着任何魔法世界执法宣誓书宣誓。她会承认事实上她也就慢了个半秒。

他的手握着她的后颈部，力道大得似乎能留下淤青。就好像她会逃脱一样。她不想逃。她只想继续亲他。

他的嘴有着魔力。那么强硬还带着些怒火的吻里，他的唇也依旧是柔软。他尝起来很不错，Rey在亲吻中发出呻吟。并张开双唇以作邀请。来吧，让我尝尝那总是在毒辣嘲讽的舌头。我也让你尝尝我的。

他接受了邀请，Rey品尝着他，就像品尝一道绝品佳肴。

他们亲吻起来就像他们打架一样，毫无拘束。Rey的手埋在他的头发。Ren的手沿着她的身体滑下。有那么一会，他直接托着她的臀部把她放到桌子上。Rey本不喜欢被这样粗暴地对待，但他就在她双腿之间，裆部的欲望研磨着她的，哦天哪，她一点都不准备反抗。

她的脑子里响起了一个有点恐怖的声音，就好像年轻的她尖叫着要她停下来。推开他。年轻的她以为自己什么都懂。其实什么都不懂。

最后是他抽离开来，他的额头抵着她的，然后他说出口。

“今晚让我去你那里，就今晚。”

Rey呼吸都有点颤抖。

这是个坏主意。糟糕至极的主意。他们还要一起相处工作。过去事情发展就不怎么顺利，他们真的走到那一步的话……只会更艰难。

过去没有改变。但过去的已经过去。

“求你了。想着你我无法入睡。我无法思考。我无法工作。我需要……一些事情。”Ren哀求。

那些 _无梦酣睡剂_ ……哦戈德里克，不止是她一个人如此。

她抽身往后，好能看进他的双眼。

“就一晚。”

Ren点头：“就一晚。之后你不想要的话就不会再有。”

就一晚，用来止痒。要不心满意足，要不就是向自己证明他跟她之前遇过的男人没什么差别。

Rey点点头，撑着桌子站起来：“半夜到我的房间。用后面藏着的楼梯。”

然后Rey就转身冲了出去，趁着他没来得及抗议，趁着自己还没有反悔。

 

 

Rey喝下两杯热红酒才压住了自己的颤抖。

她不知道该怎么做。还有很长时间才到午夜。她洗了个澡，换了衣服，吃了个百果馅饼，拿起一本书看了看，把书放下，又把书再拿起来，总而言之她整个人都坐立不安。

时钟似乎停止了行走，可突然间……离午夜就剩五分钟了，而Rey根本毫无准备。

敲门声还是响起了。

用上自己所有的格兰芬多勇气，她打开门往外瞄。

Ren站在门外，看着像个易容伪装前来的信使。Rey用自己最快的速度把他拉了进来。

“有人看见你了吗？”她在把门关上之后悄声说道。

“没人看见我，我用背后的楼梯上来的。大家都睡着了。”

Rey有点想问他有没有路过格兰芬多的公共休息室，但现在确实不适合问这个问题。她估计他也不会路过那里。如果非要他路过那里的话，他可能更情愿从塔外面爬进来。

Rey发现自己卡在那里，不知道该说什么或者该做什么。

“圣诞快乐。”她最后悄悄说了一句。

他的回应是吻上了她的唇。这次的吻跟他们第一次截然不同。这一次的吻更像是一个温柔的承诺。

沉默着，她拉住他的手带他进了自己卧室。

Rey看着自己简朴的卧室突然生出一股奇异的“自知之明”。她所有的东西都是老旧磨损的，舒服但是看着一点都不富裕。他可是出身自魔法世界里最有权势的一个家族。他估计用的都是丝绸床单和大理石的装饰物。而不是跟她一样用着各色布片缝缀而成的被子和各种从麻瓜的慈善商店里扒拉出来的东西。

Rey把这种感觉压了下去。他来这里是为了她以及她所代表的一切。他不喜欢的话，他刚进来他知道门在哪里。

Ren看起来一点都不在乎室内的装修。他看着她，只是看着她。

坐到床上，她试着让自己听起来更加自信点：“你想怎么来？”

“最好尽量都不要说话。局势已经够奇怪的了。”Ren提出，不太友好的，“除非我做了什么你不喜欢的事情或者你想我停下。说出来我就停下。”

Rey点点头。

他们在床上交换的这个吻意外地羞涩纯洁，但依然很美好。这个吻让Rey有点平静下来了。看着他也跟她一样手忙脚乱的样子更是让她安心下来，这总好过他现在就把衣服脱光了然后保证要在吃早餐前用十六种姿势操她。

他们很快就都恢复了自信，他们的亲吻也变得更加火辣起来。

她感觉他把她的长袍从肩膀上脱掉，这让她颤了一下。这真的要发生……而且她想要。

她脱得只剩下内衣物，他停下来盯着她。Rey在想换上那套白色小背心和小内裤是不是做错了。他会不会笑她？觉得她太过了？

他低下头有意向地亲着她。他的手滑过她的躯体就好像他不敢相信她就在那里。

“好美，这么美。”他嘴贴在她的皮肤上低声呢喃。

Rey抓住他的肩膀。她能感到在她双腿间，他的勃起正在摩擦着她极力想要他的地方。他整个身体盖住了她。她喜欢这种被笼罩的感觉。就好像他宽得能挡住一切伤害。

脱掉他的衣服费了更多时间，Rey当时想要扯开他衣服的画面成真了。尽管她只用了手，而不是像想象中那样拿起魔杖。

很快他们就赤裸相对，肌体相接。

他的吻一路延伸到了更低的地方，Rey控制不住自己只能在他的吻下蠕动。他似乎是要坚持调戏她。她不知道自己是讨厌这样还是想他永远不要停下来。

但很明显地，他的唇在挑逗她腹部以下的地方。在他亲吻吮舔她的耻骨然后往下到大腿内侧的时候，Rey屏住了呼吸。

等到他终于用那丰满的双唇去对付她的阴唇，她如获安慰近乎啜泣。  
Rey保证过她会不出声会全程保留尊严。那个保证很快就被她扔到九霄云外去了。她不知道他用他的唇舌做了什么，她以前从来没有体验过。她的手指抓着他的头发，并随着他的动作而扯拉。他发出的沉吟回荡在她的腰腹里。

她将近高潮的时候他抬起头爬上来了，她几乎就想把魔杖抽出来指着他。可很快她就看见他的勃起已经涨得通红还有脉搏跳动，顶端已经被前液打湿。

他很粗，比她之前遇到的男人都要长。而她已经两年没有过性生活了。

“求你慢点。”她低声说道，他正把顶端对准她的入口。

“我会的，我保证。“

他开始一点点推进，她感觉就好像所有的空气都被挤出了自己的肺。她从来没试过这么湿，然而还是花了点时间去适应他的插入。Rey发现Ren扯坏自己的床单的时候意外地觉得有点好笑。但他确实停住了，就如同他所承诺的。

终于，她的腿围上他的腰，她点点头说：“来吧。”

他进入到她体内的动作幅度是她没见识过的。Rey闭上双眼，让快感流窜全身。这从来不是她的计划。这本应该是证明她之前关于Ren的性幻想不过只是瞎想。可他不是瞎想……噢梅林啊。他不应该这么快就让她这么兴奋的。

她那个“慢点来”的要求并没有持续多久。很快，她的要求就完全变了，而且她强烈要求快点。

他们两人身上都大量流汗了，Ren的肌肉也因为他用力而显得更加突出。

等到Rey快要高潮的时候，Ren进行的活塞运动已经大开大合毫无顾虑了。Rey确定自己的指甲印会加入Ren肩膀上的伤疤们。一切终止的时候，杂乱无章、嘈杂无比，跟Rey之前的体验一点都不相像。

他倒在她的身边气喘吁吁，她的呼吸跟他的查不到哪去。

Rey觉得自己筋疲力尽昏昏欲睡。等她醒过来的时候已经过去一个小时了，Ren还躺在她的床上，沉沉睡着。从她在床上的位置，她能看到窗外下起了雪。

说好只有一晚的，Rey想着。她不用变成一名先知都能猜到自己很难坚持住这个承诺。

 

 

Rey醒过来的时候看见一个沉睡着Kylo Ren蜷缩在她身边。他睡着的时候看着比较年轻。甚至有点无辜。他还轻声地打着鼾。

Rey踮着脚下了床，捡起丢在地上的衣服。她离开卧室的时候试图不发出一点响声，就跟学校里的幽灵一样。

她在客厅里穿好了衣服。然后Rey才想到，今天是圣诞节了。

她的一生中收过很多礼物。其中没有任何一件能有她昨晚“拆开”的那份奇异。

直到一个小时过后，Rey已经喝下很多杯茶了，Ren才走出了她的卧室。他已经穿戴整齐看着一如既往威风凛凛。可他脸上的尴尬打破了一切。

沉默有如一个圣诞花环一样挂在他们中间。

“所以，”Rey开口了，“至少这比起我们以往的日常对话提升了不少。”

Ren的眼睛缩窄了一点，Rey低下头满心羞耻。梅林啊，她真的不擅长这个。

“好吧，至少我们探索过了。我们可以看开了。”她提出。

好几刻了，Ren都不出声。终于他开口了：

“我不想看开。”

Rey抬头看着他。

“不好意思？”

“我不想看开。我还想再来一次。”

Rey知道自己肯定看起来及其地不负责任，但是跟她的疑惑比起来不值一提。

“我们……我们同意了。就一晚然后我们—”

“我知道我们同意了什么。我以为那就足够了。但是不够，永远都不会够。”

Rey深呼吸了好几次，恢复了一点控制力：“看着，这……这不能再继续下去。我们都不喜欢彼此。昨晚根本就行不通。”

“谁说的？”Ren语气强硬。

“我说的！常识说的！”Rey叫起来。

“你真能坦诚说你昨晚不享受吗？你不想再来一遍？”

Rey闭上眼睛。因为，是的，昨晚……已经超出她准备接受的范围了。  
“我不要跟你说这些。”她艰难开口，“我达成了我的承诺。现在轮到你了。”

Ren向她走前一步，他的深色眼睛看着她，Rey开始有点慌了。

他弯下腰来，好与她平视。他的呼吸扑打在她的脸上，他的唇近得可以一抬头就亲上。

他低声开口的时候，她正准备闭上双眼。

“我们等着瞧。”

她的脸一下子烧得通红，而且她有点生气了，可他紧接着就转身离开了她的居所。

 

 

Rey在下午两点的时候又来到了大堂准备大吃一顿。这是她在圣诞节最喜欢的一环，她准备好好享受。今晚的菜色总能让她流口水：鹅油烤土豆、奶油土豆泥、培根裹小香肠、防风、球芽甘蓝、牛肉汁和一只大得能喂饱一个小国的火鸡。一般来说等到甜品上了，她已经吃饱了，可她还是会坚持塞下一点圣诞布丁配卡士达酱。圣诞传统就是吃到撑吃到吐为止。

今年没有多少学生留下来过节，所以他们都做到一张长桌上了。就连格兰芬多和斯莱特林彼此递着胡萝卜的时候动作都很文明。这个学院团结的事情看来是起效了。

Skywalker教授热情地招呼让她快点坐下。Maz Kanata往空中扔小块的肉，然后在看到Chewie用嘴巴接着的时候不停鼓掌。Lando Calrissian正和Mon Mathma愉快地闲聊着，后者总喜欢在每年圣诞节的时候回城堡里过节。Rey坐到桌边，开始往自己碟子上夹菜。

饭吃到一半的时候，她感受到他来了。

Ren坐在餐桌离所有人最远的那一端。

“不，Ren，”Skywalker宣告，“今年不行，过去跟我们一起坐。”  
Ren看着他叔叔的表情就好像他怀疑对方精神错乱了：“我觉得最好不要。”

“圣诞节了，你不该一个人过。”

Rey玩起自己的食物。她就该知道她说这句话是会有报应的。

Ren又抗议了一会，最后才决定坐过来。也就是说他坐到她旁边的那个位置上。

Skywalker明显对此进展十分满意，转过头继续跟尤达大师的幽灵聊了起来。

有好几分钟Ren和Rey都没有跟对方说过一个字。Rey确保自己的嘴巴一直塞满了食物。

_“我知道你想再来一遍。”_

Rey猛地转头看着Ren，他满口都是食物，正在咀嚼着，他的眼睛看着他自己的碟子。

_“你就承认吧。”_

Rey吞了吞口水。他在利用摄神取念对她说话。他太强大了，她没办法屏蔽他。

_“我不要跟你说这些。”_ Rey推拒着这新建立起的链接，尽管这让他们不用开口就能彼此交流。她甚至都不知道这可以在不侵犯他人思维的前提下进行。他并没有潜入她的思维。只是他的声音在她耳边响起。

_“不太可能。”_

Rey用上了不必要的力道捅穿了一个球芽甘蓝。

_“你昨晚明明很享受。我就在那。我知道你想再来一遍。我能感觉得到你全身都流露出这个想法。”_

Rey闭上自己的眼睛，听着他的声音，柔滑如蜜，字里行间都在向她许诺着禁忌的欢愉。

_“昨晚……确实不错。但那已经结束了，我们必须看开点。”_

_“究竟为什么呢？一点放纵……又能带来什么伤害？”_

Rey紧紧地闭紧自己双腿。尽管她尽力了，可她底下还是很快湿成一片了。

_“你最喜欢是那个部分，Rey？”_ 他继续挑逗着， _“我的手放在你那美妙小巧的乳房上？我的呼吸落在你的脖子上？还是我的舌头舔着你阴蒂那段？”_

_“闭嘴！闭嘴！”_

突然间她没有再听到声音而是直接看见了画面。她正在用他的双眼看着自己。俯卧在他身下，喘息着，冒着汗，头发凌乱，嘴里胡乱地说着渴求和命令。

_“你让我怎么忘掉这一切？”_ 他问道。

Rey的手颤抖起来。当他开口诱惑的时候，他便是那不可抗拒的恶魔。

突然地，她一下子就弄掉了手里的叉子。Ren的手悄悄地在桌下滑了过来，开始触摸着她的大腿内侧。

_“你在干—”_

_“叫我停下来。告诉我你不想要这一切，你不想要我，我就会停下。我以后再也不会来烦你。我会从此绝口不提。这一切都会成为我们之间的秘密。”_

Rey的嘴傻傻地空张合了几次，不管是现实还是意识。没有言辞能停下他的动作。

相反的是，她张开了双腿。

她几乎真的能听见他的坏笑了。

他的手撩拨着她的大腿，然后往上滑入她的裙底。Rey的眼睛飞快地看了一圈周围。没人看着他或她，可他们还是有可能随时会被抓到。教师长桌上盖着的圣诞桌布挡住了Ren的动作，可她自己的脸开始烧起来，任何注意到的人都能瞬间反应过来Ren不是在给她按摩抽筋的地方。

他的手指玩弄起她内裤的底裆时，她一下惊住了。

_“好湿。都是因为我吗？”_

Rey不知道自己该抓起餐刀直接捅到他手上好，还是抓住他的手直接塞进渴求着的地方好。

他果然是个读心者。他的手指勾住了她内裤边，把布料弄到一边了。  
Rey是怎么让自己没叫出声来的，她自己都不知道。他的手指在她开口处上下滑动。

危险感也让她的高潮来得更快了。Rey就快要为自己的渴求颤抖起来。

就多一点。求你了。一点。就一点。

她就要到了，她要……

Ren抽出了他的手，一脸镇定地站了起来。

“这么快就要走了，Ren？”Skywalker看到自己外甥站起来了疑惑地问道。

“该走了。”

“可你还一点布丁都没吃呢。”Maz指出。

“没关系，我已经挺饱的了。”然后他把手指放进嘴里，随意地吮干净了。

Rey用了整整五分钟才控制住自己的怒火。并且还顺便整理了一下仪容仪表。然后她说自己要去个洗手间，借机离开了大堂。

她跑着下了楼梯，在自己还没想清楚之前就跑进了地窖里。

她要杀了他。真真正正地残害他。

她大力地把地窖的门甩开。他就坐在自己桌前。等着她。

“那他妈的是怎么一回事？”她强硬地问道。

他抬起一边眉毛。她大步地冲过去，准备往他那张得意洋洋的脸上扇两巴掌。可相反的是，她抓住了他的头，狠狠地把自己的嘴巴撞到他的嘴巴上去。

她从来没想过会在魔药学教室的桌子上做爱。

这一发很迅速，很狂野也很粗暴。就跟Rey想要的一样。一切都应该是错误的。可当Ren再次整根埋入她的时候，她只觉得一切都不能更正确了。

 

 

“我们之后该怎么办？”Ren问道。他们现在躺在Rey居所的壁炉旁边一张地摊上。他们的衣服都七歪八扭的，汗水已经在皮肤上干掉了。很明显十年没做过爱的人是没有什么不应期的。

“我毫无主意。”Rey承认，她的头靠在Ren的胸口。他心口搏动的声音在她耳边听着以外地舒缓，“我甚至都还理解不了我们之间是发生了什么。但我们要保持低调。”

“低调？”

“求你了。我需要……我需要时间来想清楚这一切。我不想把别人牵扯进来。”

Ren叹口气：“好吧，我能得到什么就是什么吧。”

Rey转过头亲了亲他的胸口，她希望这样能给他一点安慰。

这一切是荒唐的，是疯狂的。这会径直带着他们走向灾难。如果Skywalker不喜欢的话，这还有可能会影响到他们的职位。可一切还是让人觉得是正确的。

让自己渐渐睡去，Rey不可否认这真的是一次令人难忘的圣诞节。


	5. 第五章 被拖延已久的该有对话

圣诞节过后新年到来以前的日子奇异地平和，就是那种奇怪的"我跟我两个月前还想用昏迷咒语扔到墙上的男人上床了"的平和。不用上课，学生也没几个，没人会发现什么，于是保密她跟Ren之间的关系变得容易很多。她在其他教师面前用的理由是她难得逃离课堂她要充充电，花点时间去享受麻瓜娱乐，比如说织毛衣，读读麻瓜小说，以及在自己的沙发上把自己的爱人"骑"进抱枕里。  


每晚一到八点钟，他们有了开溜的借口。Ren会从背后的楼梯爬上来在Rey居所门口的画像(上面有只有些呆板但很有意思的母狮子)敲上三次，然后他会被一把拉进房间里。他会在里面待上一夜，然后早上八点偷偷溜出来，这样他们就可以不用一起出现在早餐上。  


Rey试着不去深想他们两人之间这种情况。这只会让她开始偏头痛。他们之间的关系变了很多，但与此同时也没有改变什么。他还是那个被她当了很多年敌人的人，他也确实做过很多恶劣的事情。可她也知道他很孤单，他在床上自己那边睡觉的姿势宛如婴儿，这对于有些那样名声的男人来讲也太过温软。  


他们之间的关系很尴尬。他们已经好几天没吵过架，生硬冰冷，对彼此过分礼貌。他们没办法好好交流，到最后总会忍不住开始对骂，所以他们之间的对话已经限制到"你要喝什么"和"要我帮你拿着什么吗"这样。他们之间唯一能无拘无束自然相处的时刻就是他们赤裸相对肢体交缠的时候。  


假期正式结束师生回校的前一天，Rey过得格外艰难。她整个人都焦虑得不得了，脑子闪现着各种念头。也让她觉得 Ren还能在她身边安睡这件事简直就跟疯了一样。  


她拿出自己的编织工具，让自己紧张的双手有点事干。她刚用紫色的毛线织好三行就被 Ren打破了自己的恍惚境界。  


"你是怎么做到的?"  


Rey在听到他突然发声的时候压下一声尖叫(她以为他睡着了)然后转头看着他。他的头躺在她的枕头上，他黑色双眼盯着她的手里。  


"做什么?"  


"做那件事。编织。不用魔法。"  


Rey低头看着自己的手里。他看起来对麻瓜事物颇感兴趣这事总会让她感到迷惑。作为一个曾与纯血狂热者并肩作战的人，他看起来是真心好奇麻瓜事物的原理。也许是因为这些没有了魔法相助看起来就很艰难的原因(确实也是)。  


他就是在魔法世界里被带大的，在他被送来霍格沃茨读书之前，他和他母亲一直住在魔法部安排的住所里。他的父母婚姻并不顺畅，聚少离多。<国际巫师保密法>让他父母更难以共居一片屋檐下。尤其是在Leia对于自己的政治事业有着雄心壮志，整日奔波就为了实现自己的提议。从Han和Leia的口中得知，Han偶尔才会出现在Ren的生活里，而他的母亲很少有时间陪伴他。  


这有可能激发了他想彻底沉浸融入巫师社会的原因，拒绝自己血管每一滴有着麻瓜基因的血液。  


然而他并不会蔑视Rey的一些麻瓜属性。也许是因为她跟他一样也是个混血(她的父亲是纯血巫师，母亲是麻瓜)，又或者是因为他不想恩将仇报。不管怎样他是挺喜欢看她穿着牛仔裤的样子，但那也有可能是因为那些裤子很好地凸显了她的翘臀。  


低头看着自己的手，她耸耸肩:"不是很难。更多是在重复而不是什么艰难行动。就反复不停地重复同样的动作。你就……."然后Rey发现自己开始教起一名六尺三的巫师怎么织围巾。  


Ren看着她手指的动作，看她教他怎么去弄，很快就把脸倚在她的肩膀上。他落下的那个温柔的吻让Rey差点就漏了一针。  


她还不习惯这样子。他们之间这种偶有的平静时刻。就好像过往的战争都只不过是背景白噪音一般的存在。她不知道该怎么去处理。她不知道为什么这让这让她这么有安全感。  


突然一股劲头来了，Rey把手里织着的东西扔到了床边的地上，回过头一把把Ren推倒在床上。他看着有点吃惊但没有做任何争论。Ren把她拉到自己大腿上，在他用自己的勃起磨蹭着她的时候Rey只能发出呻吟。  


在性爱当中，Rey感觉一切平衡得以重铸。至于她让这一台"天平"平衡多久就是另外一回事了。  


——————————  


学生第二天早上开始回校，到了晚上6点，校园里就充满着噪声、笑声和闲聊声。Finn和Poe也回到了城堡里，满脸都写着满足和害臊。Rey猜测这意味着他们的小屋之旅挺成功的。  


课程很快也恢复了，Rey也回到自己熟悉的事情上，教学生们打倒博格特的最佳方法。这同时也意味着，禁闭也恢复了。  


现在学校又到处是人而且他们也忙了起来，Rey求着Ren如非必要就不要经常上她居所这。Ren从来就不会涉足格兰芬多塔，她不想有人看见他过来晃荡并因此惹上一堆问题。

 

一月就这样被他们忙着用来维护自己那受人尊重的为人师表的，不管是对外，还是在禁闭中。

 

Rey对于他们为了要维护表象而恢复到之前相互嘲讽彼此挑战的关系感觉还挺好的。这让她自己也难以自信，但她确实有点想念这一切。

 

Rey会批改学生的作业，Ren会煮起一锅魔药，被罚禁闭的学生会做着被吩咐做的任务，他们两人眼神相对的时候往往是互瞪。

 

一切都挺顺利，似乎没人察觉到在学生走了之后，Rey会被摁到墙上，长袍被撩高，Ren用着稳定的节奏在她体内挺动着。不需要前戏——他们已经准备了好几个小时了。  


这个月里Rey不再那么自我纠结了。他们的关系完全可以分类到纯炮友关系，因为他们基本不会花多少时间说话。她试图忽略掉以下事实，她想念Ren睡在自己床上的样子，还有Ren有时候会看着她就好像他有话要说可他什么都没有说出口，还有Ren还在熬制无梦酣睡剂的事实。  


她好几次都想给Poe和Finn说，但每一次她都会打消这个念头。他们对Ren的痛恨一点都没有消退。实际上，Ren现在跟他们产生了更多摩擦，哪怕仅仅是打个照面。就好像他在找借口跟他们打上一场似的，Poe有一晚在晚餐上这么说。  


Rey低下头捂住自己发烫的耳朵。  


二月份某种意义上开启了一个新纪元，BB8送来了一份《预言家日报》，Rey读着上面一篇报道惊讶的睁大了眼睛，魔法部部长Leia Organa-Solo多年试图推动的改革方案终于得到了通过。  


阿兹卡班监狱在数十年来都动用摄魂怪以作为针对收监犯人的残暴的监狱看守。在Rey看来，摄魂怪是最为邪恶的生物之一，也是她想尽快教会学生守护神咒的原因。部长公开宣扬她的观点多年，并一直游说着要让它们离开阿兹卡班。违法者是需要得到惩罚，但不应该遭受到非人的待遇。在这场长而无尽的战争中，Leia终于获得了胜利。  


摄魂怪被下令驱逐。  


Rey为自己的导师感到开心，当她下楼吃早餐的时候多数教师也与她同感。除了Ren.  


他一个人坐在长桌尾端，正在吃早餐，脸上绷得紧紧的。  


有史以来第一次，Rey在公共场合主动跟他对话。  


"部长这次真的超越自我了。这是一件大好事。"她试探性地问。  


Ren看着自己母亲在报纸封面上的照片里移动着，又看了看Rey。他的双眸似乎总能看透她的灵魂，对她诉说许多。她想转开头看看周围，确保没人看出那双眼睛看出的东西。  


"这他妈的就是一场灾难。"  


Rey想象过很多反应，唯独没有想过这一种。  


"你怎么能—"  


"它们现在要何去何从？阿兹卡班不是什么好地方，可那是摄魂怪的聚居地。它们会想要一个新的居住地。这就意味着在它们找到新地方之前，所有人都会被暴露在它们面前。"  


这是个问题，当然是，但训练有素的傲罗们会被派去监管摄魂怪迁居到一个没有多少人烟的地方。有不少岛屿可供它们选择。  


"这早就被预料到了。你母—部长她会确保顺利过渡的。"  


"这件事只会以灾难收场。信我。"Ren语气平板地说，然后站起身来就走了，留Rey一个人站在原地。Rey瞪着他的背影莫名为了他的消极态度而恼火。他的母亲干了件好事，一件非凡的事，可他却决意在她高兴劲上泼冷水。不过他说的确实有点道理。摄魂怪不会对那些想要从它们居住地驱逐它们的人友善到哪去，不管是巫师还是麻瓜。而且也无法保证它们会乖乖照着指引迁移。  


把报纸扔下，她觉得更加冒火。尤其是明明这样开心的场合，他却非得在她脑子里栽下疑问。  


Ren不说话的时候会是个好很多的伙伴。除非是他在她耳边说的那些特殊的淘气的承诺……  


不！她还有半个小时就要去上课了。没时间搞这些。  


今晚还得负责禁闭。  


好吧，也许今晚晚点她会有时间。  


——————————

 

Rey今晚大部分时间都待在储藏柜里了。Skywalker正在查验所有库存，而他总是会选一名除魔药学教授以外的教师来帮他清点。

 

她才记下巨魔粘液的数量就被人打断了。

 

“东西的种类和数量都对着吗，教授？”

 

Rey因为他语气里的嘲讽而深深皱起了眉头：“这是项必须进行的工作。”

 

“是啊，不过我一点也想不明白为什么Skywalker觉得我有可能会去偷冬青茎啥的。”他正斜靠在门框上，满身透露着一股自信，在那洋洋得意的。Rey有时候会因为他在她身边一副中二小男孩样而笑出声来。总是想装作自己一点也不关心非常淡定放松，但是总是装的不像。

 

“我在工作，Ren，你不是该看着点学生的吗。”

 

“他们正在按着指令干活，他们不会发现我们不在的。”她能感觉到他就站在她身后。他的呼吸落在她的脖子上。他的双唇吻在她耳后一小块敏感的皮肤那。

 

“Ren！”她尽可能小声地抽了口气，“看在梅林的份上，别在这！”

 

“我想你了，我想要你。”

 

Rey因为他这句话闭上了眼睛。他总是精于言辞。然后她转过身看着他。他的眼睛就跟黑巧克力一样，一样的颜色，一样的诱人。

 

“不能在这，我不要在有学生在附近的时候做。”

 

Ren从鼻子重重地呼出口气，但没有再碰她了。他总是会在她说不的时候停下来。

 

“我今晚可以去你房间吗？”他又低声说了句。在这样发问的时候，他总会奇怪地看着有点害羞。就好像他不确认自己会不会受欢迎，然后至今Rey都无法拒绝过他。

 

“可以。”她深呼吸一下。尽管说了不，她还是亲了一下他的唇。这个亲吻是轻柔的，近乎清纯的一啄。跟他们平时的亲吻一点都不像。她朝着储藏柜的门口不停点头，强烈示意Ren赶紧回到教室里干好本分事。他待多了一秒才放开手，转过身背着她，大步回到自己包工头的角色里。

 

——————————

 

Rey静静地躺在他的身边，听着他的呼吸因为睡意渐渐平缓。她的肌肤潮红，被汗珠镀上一层光，头发乱糟糟打着结洒到枕头外。她知道自己此时应该感到放松渐入睡境。她刚刚是已经满足了。然而她无法闭眼安眠。相反她的眼睛瞄向睡在她身边的男人。

 

他的肩膀、背部和胸肋处都有着不少的伤疤。多数都应该是在第二次巫师大战中因咒语或诅咒而留下的。它们并没有使得他变难看了。Rey实际上挺喜欢伤疤的。它们是一个人活过、错过、愈合过并坚持走下来的痕迹。它们展示着凡人的本质。但他身上的伤疤是有区别的。他身上的伤更多地是呈现出因为时间流逝和医药治疗而在肌肤上留下的一道道泛白的线。

 

可她留在他脸上的那条伤疤却依然是粉红色且突出的。

 

一个永恒的印记，显示出他过往是个怎么样的人，他以后也有可能变回以前那样。

 

可当他躺在她身边的时候，他就再也不是那个人了。

 

Rey的脑子充斥着两种截然不同的想法，而她自己在过去六周里就像个钟摆一样在两种想法中来回徘徊着，却依然不知道该选哪一种。

 

她有因为自己到底做下什么事，而有过片刻的疑惑甚至惶恐。在一月最后一周里，她有一次去了回格兰芬多的公共休息室，然后就跟Han的画像聊起来了。Han一如既往很放松，闲聊中开着玩笑，用着自己特有的嘲讽口气说起他特别喜欢逗着玩的那个学生（显然这个格兰芬多的男学生会主席是个装模作样的小混球），然后Rey突然醒悟过来。

 

眼前这位曾是她的父亲形象。她的好友。她对于家庭的憧憬。而她却在与杀死他的凶手同床共寝。

 

她一下冲了出去，把自己锁进自己的房间里，羞耻地哭了起来。她怎么能这么自私？就这样背叛了Han？他也许是请求过她让她对Ren友善一点。她深表怀疑Han有想过他们会发展到这个地步。就在那时那地，她发誓要终止一切。

 

她有想过直接无视他，并希望他能明白她的意思，但那样做是一个懦夫才会做出的行为。她一直积攒着自己的格兰芬多专属勇气。她熬过了一场难以忍受的禁闭，纠结得像根弹簧一样扭曲，甚至无法直视他的双眼。最后她拉开肩膀抬起头。

 

她告诉了他，她没办法跟他在一起。他们两个太不相近，他们之间的过往太过不堪，他们没办法有好结局。他听完了，点点头离开了房间。Rey十分震惊，他居然这么安静地接受了一切。她曾经震惊过，不过没持续多久。

 

凌晨两点钟，有人在拍打她的房门。她打开门看见了Ren，顶着兜帽，全身湿透，像是他曾站在那场敲打她窗户那场暴雨中一样，她没说什么让他进来了。

 

她试着给他递条毛巾，但他拒绝了。

 

他只想要一件事，和她最后一个吻。

 

“就当作是个告别吧。”他喃喃道。

 

这是个简单的诉求。她无言地踮起脚，把自己的唇印到他的唇上。Ren双手抱住她的脸，瞬间加深了这个吻。这感觉太好了，Rey没办法把他推开。

 

这让她内心震惊不已。他在这个吻里倾入那么多，多到Rey都不知道自己有没有能力全盘接受。

 

当他们终于断开歇口气，他看着似乎硬生生忍下了所有在他体内咆哮涌动着的情绪。

 

“如果我让你不开心，我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。但不要抛弃我。求你了，不想要你抛弃我。”

 

这是有史以来Rey第一次这么听人在她面前近乎哀求。所有的词句痛苦地梗在她的胸口。她在那一刻被生生地逼着重温了一边自己无爱的童年。满怀希冀地等着会有某个人回来找她，想任何正经家庭一样爱着她。等着她的麻瓜母亲会回来要回她的孩子，这个有着强大力量让她不知道该怎么办的孩子。等她的巫师父亲来，那人还不知道他的女儿即将出生就已经去世。就连在霍格沃茨，她也一直一直地等着。从没等到过。

 

去拒绝这样一个哀求着一点关联的人，那怕纯粹是肉体的关系，也太过残酷了。一个拥抱和一句友善的话，在她还是个孩子的时候就意味良多。

 

她想法把Ren弄进了浴室里，好让他暖和起来，并在他能给的一切面前臣服了。在雾气与热水的环绕，她把自己的躯体给了他，他就如病人服药一样吞下一切。于是循环又无视一切地开始了。

 

“不要想得那么大声。”Ren呢喃着。Rey被惊吓到了，然后翻了个白眼。他总是装睡，然后就来吓她。

 

“不要再读我的想法。”Rey怼回去。

 

Ren张开眼看着她。

 

“我们应该做点什么。”

 

“比如说？”

 

“一些正常的事。嗯，对于我们来说正常的事。散散步或者别的什么。”

 

Rey增大了眼：“万一有人看到了呢？”

 

Ren黑下脸来，Rey忍不住觉得脸上火辣辣的。

 

“别担心。没人会怀疑格兰芬多的公主跟敌人苟合了。”

 

Rey忍不住用手握住他的脸。这是个安慰的手势。也是投降的意思。理解的意思。

 

“我想做些帕拉图式的事情。看看魁地奇训练。走一走禁林、讨论一下飞天扫帚的最新更新。什么事都行。就是不要这样的循环，一直一直不停地来回转。”

 

一切听着都很合理，而且Rey也不想拒绝他。而且听着还挺诱人的。

 

“好的，那就散个步吧。我们可以声称是去给魔药课采集所需原料。”

 

Ren点了下头。Rey很长时间都没法将目光从他脸上移开。

 

——————————

 

直到一周过后他们才试着这么去做了。恰好是需要去采集狼毒乌头[i]和跳跃伞菌[ii]的时候，所以他们就一起出发了，在维系学院团结的掩护下。

 

Rey拿着篮子，他们在禁林入口会合的。就算是现在，Rey也倾向跟禁林保持着距离，毕竟听过那么描述其中危险的故事。但是在日光之下这里会比较安全，而且她是一名训练有素的女巫。而Ren则跟他一样强大。他们俩可以解决大部分的危险状况。

 

Ren点点头算是打了招呼，但没有试着去碰触她。Rey绷紧双唇挤出个微笑，他们一起走进了禁林。

 

他们没有说话，脚下踩着落叶发出些声响。悬挂在他们头上的枝条遮蔽了日照。这里有着各式各样的美景。

 

“想到一年级的学生把来这里当成是惩罚也是有点奇怪。”Rey自顾自地说着。

 

Ren看着，扬起一遍嘴角：“对他们来说也确实算是惩罚了。考虑到绝大部分一年级敢孤身前来的话多数都可能会被吃掉。”

 

“我不太信。我跟Finn来过一两次。我们俩还不是存活下来了。”Rey看向Ren，“好吧，差一点。”

 

“最好还是不要声张这事。我们可是得为人师表的。”

 

Rey点点头。这是说出去估计也不利于她的声誉。

 

他们开始采集起来，Rey负责采集伞菌，而Ren则去搜罗起狼毒乌头。两人这样肩并肩工作着，静谧且顺畅。他们没有说话，但感觉也没有说话的必要。

 

在这样工作了一个小时之后，Rey坐到河岸边，看着不远处的流水蜿蜒。Ren走过来坐到了她身边。

 

河流对岸突然有些响动，Rey下意识就想拔出自己的魔杖。Ren摁住她让她停了下来。

 

不远处湖对面，夜骐[iii]们静静地看着他们。纵然与死亡有万般牵连，它们却是如此平和的生物。Rey只能静静地看着它们移动。

 

“我之前从来没在禁林里看见过夜骐。”Rey说。

 

“在我们回到这里之前，我们也未曾见证过死亡。”Ren回答。

 

他们再没有说话，只剩下水流的声响和夜骐的声音。

 

Rey开始感到有点悲伤，于是Ren拿出了自己的魔杖。低声念出了一句咒语，Ren指向其中一只夜骐头顶树枝上挂着的一个橡子。慢慢地，橡子变成了一个苹果，从枝头坠到地上。那只夜骐转过身来，闻了闻那个苹果然后开始吃起来。

 

Rey看着他。

 

Ren对上了她的视线，然后又把自己的目光移开。：“这只是我最早学会的咒语之一。”

 

“真的吗？”Rey坐直了。

 

Ren似乎没什么兴趣地点点头：“我两岁大的时候，我在一个寒冬里让魔法部花园所有的花又活了过来。就只是从它们旁边经过了而已。”

 

Rey笑了起来。Rey第一次感知到自己的魔法力量，是有一次她正在跟Unkar Plutt争论她收集到的那个零件到底值多少的时候，她气得让窗户炸了。不过那倒是挺见效的。他很快就把该给的钱给了，动作快得就像是扔给她的一样。

 

“我喜欢鲜花。喜欢绿色景观。它们都很好看。”

 

Ren看了看她，又看过去河岸对面。没说出任何一句咒语，也没有抖动一下魔杖，他只是挥了一下手指。二月份里的冰霜依旧是厚重的，但现在却渐渐化开，颜色开始一点点染开来。Rey目眩神迷地看着花朵开放，延展着它们的花瓣，就好像刚刚醒过来一般。

 

他们头上的树枝刚刚明明是光秃秃的，开始抽叶发芽展露出一片绿色。绿叶片片相连挡住了日光。有些叶子掉落下来，像彩纸碎一样落到Rey的身上。Rey讶异不已，开心地笑了起来。

 

她的快乐是这般无拘无束，她没有意识到自己对着Ren笑了起来。Ren只能把自己视线收回来，然后低头看着草地上她的手正在触碰着他的。

 

Rey知道自己应该更注意一点，可在那一刻她根本就想不起来。

 

——————————

 

就这样一个传统就这样建立起来了。Ren和Rey有时候会去禁林走走，又或者会去看看魁地奇训练（同时会发展一段关于到底是哪一方在作弊的争论）。他们的交流是短暂且含蓄的，并没有引起他人对他们真正关系的怀疑，但还是会引来一点注目。毕竟当两个终生敌对的人开始和平相处了，总会引起一些注意的。

 

他们还是每一天都会争吵，会因为给学生们判定的惩罚闹起来，但Rey已经越来越习惯跟Ren待在一起。他们依然会像是世界末日到了一样的做爱，并且在Rey看来比起相同点有着更多不同点。然而彼此底下潜伏着的温柔变得越来越难以无视。

 

Rey同时也满怀兴趣地开始跟进起摄魂怪迁居的进展。就如Ren预料的那样，过程十分不顺畅，而且引来不少恐慌和问题。

 

四月份在Rey的窗帘缝边打起了招呼，很快鲜花们在没有Ren的咒语帮助下也开始蓬勃盛开。

 

Ren在他们两人独处的时候对Rey更加温柔了。一切都似乎来得太快，可很快他们充满激情的结合就换成了他落到她全身上下温柔的吻。有时候他甚至不会在亲完每一寸肌肤再做任何动作。一切都让人疑惑，但又不会令人不快。

 

Rey还是会是不是对他们之间的感情有所怀疑。因为那是他们之间无从避免的事情。她无法对外宣称他是她的男友，说是爱人又觉得不太合适，可话说回来她又能怎么描述。

 

有一晚她正走在二楼走廊里，准备回自己的居所，然后又第一百次想起了这件事。她刚跟Ren在一个老箱子欢愉一场，Ren在里面铺上了自己的大衣好让她能舒服点，而她现在脸上有点微红。

 

她就要走到自己房间的时候，她听到Poe和Finn嬉笑的声音，而且听着感觉很快就会走过来了。

 

Rey僵住了。她是有怀疑这两人就跟她和Ren一样悄悄地发展起地下情。她也怀疑他们会希望被人打扰，哪怕打扰他们的人是她。而且她现在根本就不能见人。他们甚至可能会怀疑起她是去干什么来了。然后那会牵出一大串她根本没准备好要回答的问题。

 

绝望地环视一圈，她发现一个没在用的教室。对着门来了一句快速的阿拉霍洞开，她冲了进去然后飞快把门关上。她把耳朵贴到门上，听见男孩们走到门外的走廊里，走过了这道门，然后声音随着他们脚步远去而渐渐地越来越小。

 

松出一口气，她靠在门上回想起自己这次幸运逃脱。她回头看了一下这件教室。

 

房间里很黑，灰尘落满桌椅上。今晚月色不错，月光让房间里足以看清。

 

也让Rey看清了房间里头放着的那一面华丽的大镜子。

 

在这样一个老教室里，看见这么一件装饰品，也是有点奇怪。上面似乎没有半点灰尘。就好像它是刚刚被放到这里来的。Rey走进了一点好看得更清楚。

 

这确实是一件很豪华的装饰，边缘上还有着不同寻常的铭文……

 

Rey往后退了一步。她知道这是什么镜子了。

 

以魔法之名，这镜子怎么会在霍格沃茨这里？

 

她听说过传说，知道这镜子[iv]会给观者展示什么。颤抖着又渴望着，她走近一步站到镜子前看了进去。

 

一开始镜子里只有她一个人。就她一个人在那里站着。苍白但看着一切都好。是她认错了吗？也许这就是一面普通的镜子？

 

然后有人像从她身后出现。一个穿着长袍的男人，头发是棕色的还有那么一两缕红色，眼睛是棕绿色的。一个穿着麻瓜衣服的女人，脸蛋很精致，鼻子上有点雀斑。这是她的父母。

 

在他父亲背后站着一个男人。高大，有着泛红的头发和整齐的胡子。棕色的巫师长袍，眼里带着笑意。是她的祖父。

 

她的另一边，站着她认得的人。魔法部部长向前一步，Leia看着更加年轻一点，脸上写满轻快和幸福。她穿着连身衣和一件夹克，看着跟平日位高权重的样子分毫不像。她旁边有个高个子微微俯身，不羁的笑容和灰白的头发，Han Solo一手抱着自己的妻子，对着Rey微笑。Skywalker也站在背景里。一脸的满足，看着也更加年轻。

 

然后他也来了。

 

他身上没有一点伤痕。依然是穿着黑色，却看着不再像是在服丧。他看着很快乐很健康。有着微小的笑容，但那双迷人的眼里闪耀着的全是快乐。他放了一只手在她肩上。Rey转过头去看她的肩膀上是不是真的有他的手。但当然了，哪里什么都没有。

 

这就是她心之所愿。她的原声家庭和领养家庭。在她的身边汇聚一堂。这就是她一直想要的东西。

 

有那么一刻她开心到不行。她所有的家人都在这里。

 

然后紧接着的就是心碎。因为这永远都不可能。

 

她的父亲已经死了。母亲也是。她的祖父在Skywalker还是个青少年的时候就逝世了，被Ren的外祖父维达尊主杀死的。Leia和Skywalker还活着，但也已经孤独且守职地度过了大半生。而Han现在不过只是格兰芬多门口上用水彩画上的一副帆布。

 

而Ren……Ren永远不可能成为她需要的那个人。过去的事情无法抵消。他从她身边夺去了他的父亲，她就这样失去了Han。

 

Rey跌坐在地上，哭得知道双眼通红，喉头肿痛，声音沙哑。

 

——————————

 

过了很久，Rey才从地板上站起来，静静地回到自己的房间。她整个人塌在床上断断续续地睡过了一夜。幸好第二天她没课，而且她也不想动。她躺在床上一直躺倒11点，没去吃早餐，因为没力气半昏睡着，也没有意愿想要移动。她一直是坚强的快速恢复的人。可就这一次，她想要变得脆弱。她的心之所向是永远不可能事项的事情，那就像甜蜜的地狱一般令人心痛。

 

她洗了个热水澡，但她洗着洗着就坐下来了由得热水从头上洒遍她全身。她穿好衣服，头发未干就扎起了辫子。她穿着麻瓜衣物，牛仔裤和一件带兜帽的上衣。她在壁炉边坐了很久。

 

挂在她房门上的画像被敲响了，因为已经过了一天了，Finn和Poe好奇她这是去哪了。她应门了但没有请他们进来。他们看到她的时候似乎是被吓呆了而且很担心，但她只想一个人待着。

 

到了晚上六点，她终于离开了自己房间。她需要一点新鲜空气，而且想出去走走。

 

Rey随意地走下了楼梯走到了城堡的出口。她不关心也不在意学生们投来的奇怪目光。比起她平日专业的教授行头，她现在看起来肯定很奇怪。外面的空气是噬人的冷，她走到院子里，走过了那道桥，往绿意葱葱的禁林走去。

 

她花了一点时间站在桥上，就在那好好看了看对面的风景。深吸一下新鲜空气，有助于它平复已经错乱的神经，也让她内心感觉更加平和。她想起和Finn一起度过的校园时光。 那时候他们会跑过这道桥去到Chewbacca 的小屋里给他帮忙又或者给他说说学校新发生的事情。那个十三岁的女孩，大声欢笑，依恋于任何人给予的爱，依然抱有希望，希望这个魔法世界会在她成年后张开双臂拥她入怀。她在想，那个女孩现在会怎么看待她？

 

她沉浸于自己的想法当中，没有留意到有个人走了过来。

 

“你去哪里了？”

 

Rey一下子转过身。Ren就站在不远的地方，一脸担忧。他围着的那条绿色围巾近乎指责地看着她。

 

“走开。”Rey丢出一句，大步走下桥远离他。

 

Ren比她动作更快一点，且他的握力足以拦下她。所以当Ren一把抓住她的手臂时，她无法逃脱。他不让她走，直到她被迫回过头看着他。

 

“你为什么要这样子？Finn和Dameron……我听到他们的对话。你……你为什么—”

 

“放开我！”Rey喊得超大声，Rey震惊地松开她的手臂。她的视线有点模糊，她无法释放的悲痛和愤怒让她近乎窒息。因为就算是现在，她的心之所向无处可寻的时候，她还是想跑进他的怀里抱住他求他不要放弃她。

 

Ren看着她，脸上闪过一阵顿悟。

 

“所以……你又不能忽视这些了是吗？我是谁？我做过的事情？”他的声音没有情绪波动，近乎指责。

 

“我之前是盲目的。愚蠢的，我让自己的情绪操纵了自己。”Rey粗声说。为什么这会这样令人受伤？“这必须终止。我无法一笔勾销掉你做过的事情，你自己也不能。”

 

“你之前就知道一切。你一直都知道。”

 

“可我选择闭眼不看。因为感情。因为同情。因为……”到底是因为什么？她有个想法，但她绝不会此时对他大声说出那个字，“我没有家人。我父母双亡。我祖父也不在了。我在这世上就没有一个属于我自己的家人。你的父母……他们曾是我最接近家人的存在。而你的母亲现在因为悲痛和丧失而过度工作几近提前踏入坟墓。你的父亲则死了。因你而死的。可你从来没有说过一句抱歉。一次都没有。”

 

“我是一定要说出那些话来你才能知道我很抱歉吗？你就看不出来我是怎么活着的吗？我是怎样一个人吗？”

 

“你骄傲自满。什么都没有体现出来。可他是我所有过的一切！”Rey的脸部表情因为泪水而变得扭曲丑陋，“他是我最亲近的，唯一一个人，可你杀了他！他爱你！他无法忍受你变成什么样了。这在内心就已经杀过他一次了。然后你亲手解决了他。”

 

“我不是怪物。”

 

Rey抽了下鼻子：“我知道，一切都会更容易一些，如果我还相信你是个怪物的话。”

 

他们身边变得很冷，彼此之间的绝望让哀悼到让人无法忍受的地步。Ren的呼吸在空气凝结出水汽，突然他看着她身后远处的地方。Rey回头。

 

桥上的木头开始结霜了。

 

他们太沉浸于这场质问当中，所以他们直到现在才发现。已经太晚了，来不及跑了。

 

一群摄魂怪漂浮在桥边，有一只从桥拱下去了禁林里Chewie小屋的方向。它是冲着Rey来的。

 

Rey试着去拿自己的魔杖，但她被人从摄魂怪身前一把推开。Ren一下醒过来，挡在了她前面遮住了她。去保护她。

 

他的魔杖前段爆发出强光，猎隼开始翱翔起来。它击退了那只摄魂怪。可还有更多的。在Rey能移动之前，从桥上的窗缝又飞来了一只，在它吸取Ren的绝望时候Rey只能尖叫起来。

 

她也召唤出了自己的守护神，但最后只能让它折返到自己身前挡住另外一只偷袭的摄魂怪。

 

被围困在角落，Rey只能撑着守护神咒不让摄魂怪过来，她只能看着Ren倒在了地上，越来越多摄魂怪围到了他的身前。

 

颤抖着流汗着，她哀悼中的绝望让她的守护神越来越弱，随时有可能失效。她绝望地回想起自己最开心的回忆。

 

收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，Skywalker过来接她，在霍格沃茨特快上遇到Finn，作为新的找球手赢下了魁地奇，Han对着她笑，摧毁了Snoke，Ren。和Ren的亲吻，被Ren抱住，和他一起散步，和他聊天，Ren。Ren……

 

Rey的手臂因为酸痛而颤抖着。她闭上自己的眼睛。她不会死在这里。

 

突然间有一大片光来了。Rey一下子能看见的只有一片动物。一只凤凰，一只兔子，一只猫，一只海豚，越来越多的动物来了。摄魂怪们很强大，但它们也没办法一下子击退17只守护神。它们飞散开去，远离了Rey和Ren。

 

Skywalker站在一群看见了摄魂怪来袭的教授前。他一只维持住自己的守护神，直到所有摄魂怪被驱逐。Rey跌坐下来，摇摇晃晃半走半爬到Ren的身边。

 

他在地上一动不动，脸色彻底的苍白一片。

 

有那么一刻，Rey开始颤抖。那些摄魂怪……它们已经“吻”[v]了他吗？

 

可之后她通过摄神取念感知到他意识的一点跳动。非常虚弱，但是还在。

 

Skywalker跑到自己外甥身边，看着比Rey见过的任何时候都要悲哀。

 

“把Chewie叫过来。我们需要他马上到医疗翼。”

 

——————————

 

Rey跟着他们去了医疗翼，只能在那看着Kalonia夫人在Ren上用各种咒语。摄魂怪没有吸取走Ren的灵魂，不过也就差一点了，而且四只摄魂怪同时吸取了他的美好回忆意味着此刻Ren已经陷入了昏迷。

 

“他是个强壮的男人，但是人都会有极限。我们得开始医治他，否则他有可能永远无法脱离昏迷。”Kalonia夫人警告。

 

Rey只觉得自己身边一切都成了白噪音。Finn试着跟她说话，Poe也试过了。Kanata也试了一下，就连Skywalker也来试试了，可她就是没办法开口。她只能盯着Ren那张苍白的脸。

 

Kalonia和Skywalker在他身上不停施咒给他灌药察看情况，可他一点都没有动弹。这位护士长能在五分钟内治好断裂的脊椎。这种病人还毫无反应的情况说明是有多么严重。

 

终于只剩下一件事能做了，等待。

 

“如果他能醒过来，那么过几个小时就应该会醒了。如果没有……那么我们是已经失去他的魂魄了。”Kalonia夫人沉痛地说道。

 

Skywalker点点头。“我必须通知一下我的妹妹。她得亲自来一趟。万一他……”

 

老人走过Rey的身边拍了拍她的肩膀。为了给自己一点安慰，也是为了她。Rey被指派给了Finn，要求他送她回去，可她拒绝了。最后Poe拍了下Finn的肩膀带着他离开了。

 

Rey坐到Ren的床边。搜寻着生命的迹象。一下抽动。任何迹象。可除了他的胸口还在缓慢的上升下沉，说明他确实还活着，就再没有别的了。

 

只剩下一个男人苍白垂死的样子。她才刚刚开始了解这个男人。

 

“如果你恨我的话，我可以理解。”她开口，“我恨我自己。如果你不是跟着我，试着跟我说话，你现在就不会在这里了。你不应该推开我。我不需要保护。不需要任何保护。”Rey的脸因为新的眼泪皱了起来。现在听着都太可悲了。当结果如此的时候，她昭著的独立自主并没有什么可印象深刻。

 

擦干眼睛，她看向他平放在床上的手。慢慢地，小心地，她碰触着。他还是温热的。

 

“我曾经很疑惑。我现在依然很疑惑。你应该是个很可怕的人。你干过那么可怕的事情。所以你应该注定没有救赎才对。长时间以来我一直是这么想的。这是支撑着我变强大的原因。所以当我来到这里，发现你……你不过就是个普通男子……我能做些什么？如果你是我的敌人，可我恨不了你，可当你毁了那么多事之后我去关心爱护你的话，我又变成了什么人？现在我是敌人了吗？”

 

她的手紧紧地握住他的。

 

“给我一点提示，告诉我我没看错，你的内心还是有光明的。我的直觉是对的，当我相信你能做好事哪怕你做过坏的。求你了Ren，你内心还是有善良的。不要在你能证明一切之前离开。求你了……”

 

Rey不得不捂住自己的脸，在这么一刻臣服在自己的情绪前。如果他死了，他死前听到的最后一句话就会是她对他的拒绝。她永远都不会原谅自己这一点。这是他们注定会有的一场对质，确实不得不有，可真的结局非要这么收场吗？

 

Rey抬头看着他的脸，几乎震惊地摔掉他的手。他的眼角有泪水涌出。但是那个液体不对劲，颜色是珍珠白的，而且似乎还有点闪光。

 

记忆。

 

Ren正在把自己的记忆传给她。

 

 

[i] 是一种有魔法的植物。它曾经广泛分布，但是现在只能在野生环境中找到。乌头的花可以用来制作魔药，它的叶子有剧毒。乌头是狼毒药剂中一种重要的成分。乌头的根也可以作为魔药成分。

[ii] 是一种带有魔法属性的蘑菇，有跳动的能力。

[iii] 黑色骨骼品种的天马，长著龙的头和脖子，骨骼嶙峋、身躯高大、背上有一对翅膀的黑色翼马。据说只有看过死亡的人，才看得见夜骐。其尾羽是除了三种常见材质（龙的心弦、独角兽尾毛、凤凰尾羽）以外，少数能当做魔杖杖芯的材料。

[iv] 即厄里斯魔镜，魔镜的名称“Erised”是“渴望”的英文单词单词“desire”的反向拼写，在魔镜顶部的框架上刻着这样一行文字：“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”。倒过来阅读并重新断词后就会得到这样的句子：“I show not your face but your heart's desire”，也就是“我展现的不是你的面容而是你的渴望”。

[v] 摄魂怪吸食人们的快乐，因此会让接近它们的人感到抑郁和绝望。摄魂怪的吻就是吸走人的灵魂，把他们变成一种行尸走肉的状态。在阿兹卡班被当作死刑使用。


	6. 冥想盆中的涟漪

Rey拿玻璃瓶把那些记忆装起来了，她看着那些记忆在玻璃瓶中闪烁着光芒。她不得不把瓶子贴到Ren的脸上好接住所有记忆，直到她确定已经接完了。

 

她一个人站在Skywalker的办公室里，蜡烛都已熄灭，而所有画像仁慈地保持沉默。

 

Rey只知道一个冥想盆，而那个冥想盆属于Skywalker。那位老者正忙在临时开启霍格沃茨的飞路网系统，好把消息传给他的双生妹妹，也好让她能用飞路网赶过来。

 

冥想盆是石质的，边缘上铭刻着如尼文。它看着就像个普通的装着水的石盆。只有魔法世界的人才明白其中有什么区别。

 

手颤抖着，她拔出那个装有记忆的玻璃瓶的瓶塞。每过一秒，Ren都有可能会停止呼吸。

 

记忆被全数倒入，Rey深吸一口气埋头潜了进去。

 

——————————

 

她掉进一间房间里，四周逐渐成型。这是间很漂亮的房间，装修豪华，明显是处于魔法世界里的。那些大理石和奶油色的装修，每一处都彰显着世代传承的财富。

 

 Rey看着一对人从那宽大的楼梯跑了下来。前面的那个男人高大英俊，下巴的线条有如刀工斧凿，穿着一件黑色的麻瓜夹克和配套的牛仔裤。他穿着的衣服虽然简朴，但他满身写着确信，要Rey老实说的话，就是自傲。

 

他走到最底下这层楼梯时候，他的脸正因为愤怒而扭曲着。

 

“Han！”

 

 Rey抬头一看，楼梯上段站了个女人，比这男人要稍微年轻些，但同样也是面容出众，她飞快地走下楼梯跟在他身后。她穿着更为优雅大方的一身长袍。明显的女巫衣着。

 

“Han，你敢就这样从我身边走开！”Leia Organa-Solo喊出声。Han转过身看着自己的妻子。Leia现在也停在底层的楼梯跟他面对面。

 

“我所做的一切都是为了你！”他指责地举起手指指着她，”我做对了所有事。我没有告诉任何人。我从来没要求过现在这一切！”

 

“我给过你选择。你太清楚我给你说过什么。你本来可以选择离开的。”

 

“然后离开你吗？那不可能坚持太久的。”他斥责道。

 

“那为什么你现在要离开我？”她生气地说。

 

Han耸耸肩，很显然试着装出一副无动于衷、漠不关心的样子。但他看着反而显得是在节节败退。”因为我是个混球丈夫。因为我是个糟糕的父亲。因为我从来没想到我会有个这样的孩子，他发个脾气就能把花瓶炸了。”

 

Leia倒退一步，看着有些吃惊。”他没办法控制自己。在他这个岁数的孩子都不可能能控制自己。他的魔力总得有个地方倾泄。”

 

“那老天爷啊与此同时我该做些什么？我没办法带他去公园，因为我怕他会做出一些我没办法解释的事情。他不知道足球是什么，我也没办法骑上扫把去玩那个叫鬼地奇还是什么的东西。他所有的玩具都有魔法，我试着去用它们就会被它们攻击。我怎么当好一个父亲的角色？他看着我的眼神就好像我是个白痴一样。”

 

那对夫妇继续激烈地争吵着，而Rey察觉到楼梯顶部有点动静。从楼梯扶手之间能看见一头凌乱的黑发。年幼的Ben Solo有着大大的巧克力棕色的眼睛，他的大耳朵在小时候看着更加显眼，但这还是让Rey屏住了呼吸，当她发现他一开始是那样弱小无助。

 

那个小男孩看着他的父母为他继续争吵着。Rey心疼地看着那张小脸皱了起来， 因为疑惑，因为他父亲觉得不能跟他共处同一屋檐下而受伤。

 

到了最后，Leia终于失去了所有耐心，一把推开了Han。

 

“随便吧！就像个懦夫一样跑开吧！假装你没有妻子没有儿子。但他身上流着你一半的血，Han。你得为了你那一半负责，正如同我会为了我那一半负责。”

 

Han从娇小的女人身边走开，目光游走到楼上。他看到了他的儿子。他无法理解的儿子。他的儿子会比他更加强大。他的儿子时不时会把他吓得半死。他的儿子脸上让他看出了某个人的模样。

 

Rey从他脸上看出了他的想法：“这孩子的人生没了我会更好。”

 

他走开了，一记摔门声响彻了房间。

 

Leia因为离别的刺痛无法动弹，跌跪在地。Rey看见了未来魔法部长的脆弱一面，她是一名强大的领导，同时也是一名爱上无望之人的女子。

 

年幼的Ben试图踮着脚离开，可他发出了一点抽鼻声。他的母亲抬头看到楼梯上，她的儿子正在痛苦之中。

 

她走到楼梯下张开了双手。

 

“来这儿亲爱的。”

 

小男孩迟疑了一刻。可能这并不是常见的场景。可他母亲的姿态是恳求的也是安抚的。她需要抱住自己的儿子，这很显而易见。

 

他跌跌撞撞地下了楼梯，把脸埋在了母亲的胸口。

 

“爹地……”

 

“他会回来的，他总是会回来的。我们会好起来的。你会当一个好男孩等他回来的，对吧？”

 

Ben点点头，他的头发随着他的大动作上下甩动这。“嗯，妈咪。”

 

“乖孩子。我的孩子。”

 

这幅温柔的景象渐渐溶解消散，Rey看到另一个场景。

 

还是同样的房间里，同样的楼梯下，和同样的人。

 

Leia Organa-Solo穿着一件旅行大衣，看着准备远行。Ben站在她面前。他现在又大了一点，Rey猜他大概七岁了，而Rey开始熟悉起来的严肃表情已经开始在他的五官里扎根了。

 

“我已经把指示都给了家养小精灵了。不管你需要什么它们都在。而且有急事的话，你可以直接联系我。”Leia解释道。

 

Ben点点头。脸上几乎没有半点表情。就好像他已经经历过太多次，已经熟知所有套路了。

 

“这一次要去多久？”他问话的语气藏有一丁点稍纵即逝的苦涩。

 

“不会超过两周。魔法部一直试图在解决这个港口匙危机。我想去确保一切都好好完成了。”

 

“Akbar有考虑下台不当部长了吗？”

 

“没有，Ben，”Leia说话的口气就好像他们之间已经重复过好多次这个话题了，“他身子骨依然健朗，而且人气不减。”

 

“可你有一天会当上部长。”

 

“也许。如果我被选上的话我不会拒绝的。”Leia耸肩。

 

“然后你就会有真实的权力了。你可以想做什么就做什么。”

 

他的眼睛因为这个主意闪闪发光。就好像有人许诺他晚餐过后会有好吃的甜品。

 

Leia的表情却蒙上了一点乌云，她弯下腰来好与他平视。

 

“Ben，权力不代表你可以为所欲为。权力代表着你要利用自己的影响力去做好事。”

 

Ben什么也没说，可他的表情已经写明他觉得权力的意义就是他想的那样。

 

Leia的眉毛因为担忧深深的皱了起来，可她还是慢慢站直了：“答应我，我离开的这段时间你会做个好孩子。”

 

“我会的。”

 

“向我保证，Ben。”Leia的声音更加严厉了点。Ben看向他母亲的脸。

 

“我保证。”他的脸有点严肃起来，“我一直都很好，不是吗？”

 

Leia还想说点什么，可一旁亮起的飞路网吸引住了她的注意力。她有一个同事喊着她要她赶快动身。Leia转身对着自己儿子，飞快地亲了一下他的头。

 

“我会尽快派只猫头鹰回来。”然后她冲进了壁炉里，抓起一把飞路粉大喊一声“魔法部”然后把粉撒了下去。

 

Ben看着他的母亲消失在一片绿色的火焰里。

 

场景切换，又变了一个。

 

Ben又长大了，正在打包行囊。从他正在打包折叠的东西开来，他至少有11岁了。准备去上霍格沃茨了。

 

他的卧室很大很壮观，然而出奇地空洞。而他打包的个人物品并没有几样，稀稀拉拉的。

 

Ben弄了弄自己的头发，尽可能别到耳朵后面。他的头发现在更长了，很明显他有意识地在留长着。

 

他母亲从门口进来了。她静静看着她儿子好一会儿，没出声打扰他。她看着好像在做内心准备一样。

 

Ben瞄到了她，她用上一种轻快的语调。

 

“都打包好了吗？”她问道。

 

“我觉得应该吧。”他箱子里没什么个人物品这事并没有被提及。

 

“那你要记住如果有需要的话，你可以用你舅舅的猫头鹰。R2-D2是一只忠实的猫头鹰，它会立即把信送到我手上的。”Leia承诺着，Ben点点头，很明显不会纠结R2是不是已经老得不行了。

 

“他（它）在哪里？”Ben问道。

 

“在霍格沃茨你舅舅那。”

 

“不是问它，”他的声音有点粗硬，“他在哪里？”

 

Leia的脸沉了下来。Rey马上猜到他说的是谁。

 

“他……他在楼下。”

 

“噢。”Ben看着就好像他踩错自己脚了，“他真的在这？我以为……”

 

“他知道你要离开了。”Leia插话，“他不会错过来说告别的机会。”

 

“嗯，他最擅长的也只有说再见这码子事了。”

 

“Ben。”Leia斥责他。

 

“妈，别说了。”那些回想着要取悦母亲的日子明显已经被他置之脑后，他大步走出了房间。Leia迟了他一步，脸上看着有些迷惘。

 

Rey跟着走下了那个宽大的楼梯。她跟Ben有着一样的视角。Han站在起居室里，看着墙上那个会显示家中成员所在位置的魔法时钟。他的脸和他的妻儿现在都指到了“家”那一格。

 

Han移开视线，看到了自己儿子。Rey不知道他们究竟是有多久没见过面，可从Han脸上那不敢相信的表情看来，已经有很长一段时间了。

 

“Ben？”

 

“父亲。”

 

两人之间只剩下沉默。彼此都等着对方先开口说话。去填平那令人心痛、且明显的隔阂。然而没人志愿。

 

最后还是Han先开的口。

 

“你把头发留长了。”

 

Ben只是看着他。“还是一样的夹克。”他回答。

 

“不是，这件是新的。”

 

Ben耸耸肩膀。对他来说没两样。Han站前了一点，明显想要和自己儿子和解。

 

“我想见见你。我知道明天是个大日子。我会有很长一段时间见不到你。”

 

Ben看着自己父亲。他试着强硬起来。不要屈服。可Rey太懂他了，他在挣扎。他的父亲，高大英俊，曾是他想变成的一切。

 

如果他没法变成他那样，那么有他的赞同也会是不错的替代方案。Han掏了掏口袋，拿出一件东西。

 

“我给你带了点东西。不值什么不过……”他递了过来。Ben看了一下。那是一张麻瓜照片，照的他们两父子，当时Ben还小到盲目地崇拜自己任性的父亲。Ben侧着头又看了看。他明显觉得很惊奇，这张照片居然不会动。

 

Ben看着两人年岁都更小时候拍的那张照片。他看向自己父亲点点头。

 

“谢谢你。”Ben两只脚蹭来蹭去的，“你会留下来吃晚餐吗？”

 

“嗯……”Han的眼飘向站在Ben身后门口的Leia。他很明显不清楚自己是否会被欢迎。Leia稍微耸了下肩。Han的眼睛似乎没办法从自己疏远的妻子身上离开。就算是现在，他的整颗心很明显还在Leia身上。“也许吧，我不太确定。”

 

Ben注意到他们俩默默交换的信号，决定再一次闭上嘴。Rey看出来为什么他又关上自己心门了。猜测Han是来看Leia还是来看他唯一儿子的这个念头并不荒唐。对于Ben这个岁数的男孩，依然渴求关注和感情，这个猜测会梗在他喉间令他窒息。

 

“好了，那这样，谢谢你的拜访。”Ben转身准备离开，但Leia制止了他。

 

“Ben，你父亲在这—”

 

“来见你，不是我。”Ben用这句收尾。他的苦涩现在是从头倾注而下。他的受伤被好战和青少年的狂怒所掩盖。

 

“那不是真的。”Leia争论，可她的语气藏着一些情绪，让Rey觉得Leia她自己也不能确认。

 

“Ben，我只是想—”Han的话被Ben爆发的声音盖过了。

 

“不要撒谎！”

 

他身边突发了一股爆炸。起居室的窗子全部爆裂，碎裂成细小的玻璃碎片如暴雨一般降落到他们身上。Han挡住了自己的脸，Leia也是一样动作。那些碎片划过Ben的脸，他苍白的脸上开始有血滴飞溅，顺着脸颊滴落。

 

Leia放低自己的手，走向自己儿子。她的手向外伸着，就好像她不敢去碰一样。

 

“你的脸……噢Ben—”

 

Ben甩开她的手，从房间里跑开了。他的父母，无能力，困扰地发现自己甚至不敢大声承认，让他走吧。

 

Rey身边的景象又开始转变了。

 

她现在人在霍格沃茨。分院仪式刚刚开始。Skywalker站在前面，让人差点认不出来。他的头发依然是金色的，胡子整整齐齐，而不是像现在一样乱糟糟的。Mon Mathma举着名单和分院帽。

 

“Ben Organa-Solo。”

 

Ben从人群里走出来，紧张地走上台阶。他的舅舅朝着他点点头明显是在鼓励他。

 

Ben坐到高凳上。帽子盖住了他的眼睛。分院帽花了整整一分钟自己跟自己吵起来了，然后宣布：

 

“斯莱特林。”

 

从斯莱特林的长桌上常规地传来了鼓掌声，以及从已经被分院的一年级也有零零散散鼓起掌的。然而也有人低声讨论起来。

 

“Ben Solo？斯莱特林？可他妈妈是格兰芬多的，Skywalker教授也是格兰芬多的！”

 

“是啊，可他外祖父是斯莱特林的，不是吗？”

 

“维达……”

 

Ben在长桌边坐了下来，试图让自己脸上保持无表情。可他的脸颊还是扬起了一点红色。

分院仪式很快就结束了，然后晚宴开始。

 

Ben装了点鸡肉，静静地吃了起来，没跟任何人说话。

 

“Organa是吗？”

 

Ben看向坐在自己旁边的男生。Rey一眼就认出来他是谁了。到天涯海角她都能认出那张苍白细窄的脸和那头梳成大背头的红发。

 

Armitage Hux看来是在还只有11岁的时候，就已经精通一脸势利样和狗眼看人低的架势了。就连对着跟他一样都是刚分院的新生Ben，他还是一副高高在上的模样，而Ben从来就没办法挂上那种姿态。

 

“是的。”Ben回答，很明显地在提防这个男生。

 

“那我猜你母亲就是Leia Organa咯？说来她也是唯一一名活着的Organa了。”

 

“是的没错，她是我的母亲。”

 

“嗯嗯。”这声音里听着近乎赞同，“Skywalker的外甥和维达的外孙。你的家族血脉不错啊。”

Ben耸肩。“也许吧。”

 

“可你的父亲不是麻瓜吗？”一个金发女孩问道，她坐在他们对面。她的头发很短，可还没有Rey记忆中的短。哪怕大家都坐着，Phasma Lestrange也是他们三人当中最高的。

 

“是的。”Ben更加小心翼翼地回答。他的头低着，看着自己的盘子。

 

“什么，就真的，就是个麻瓜？连麻瓜种都不是？”Phasma语带厌恶强调着。

 

“他没有魔力。是的，就只是个麻瓜。”

 

“我的天啊。”Hux看着有点不爽。“好吧，至少你还是有传承到纯血统的，哪怕你只是个半血。”Hux对他说话的口气比之前那么更加嘲讽。就好像在他眼里，Ben的血统降低了他的价值。Rey清楚，就他们长大后变成的纯血统狂热者的状况来看，他是真的这么想的。“可是，你母亲这样自降身份也是够糟的。”

 

Rey祈祷Ben会说着什么，任何话都好，为他父亲辩解一下。但Ben明显已经过了那个为自己任性的父亲形象辩解的年纪。

 

“就你说的那些，”Ben咬牙切齿地回答，“我完全同意。”

 

Hux因为Ben展现出来的鄙夷而赞同地点点头。他看向Phasma，她露出一点微笑。

 

场景又开始变换起来。

 

这是一片黑漆漆的地方，在夜里，而时间分明跳跃得更快了。Rey看到自己面前站着个高大宽阔的背影。她不用看那人的脸都能猜到那是Ben。很显然的，她身后的男人也猜出来了。

 

“这就是你那帮朋友喜欢聚集到一块的臭名昭著的地方？就在麻瓜地盘上？”Han嘲讽地哼了一声。

 

“这是个有魔法力量的地方。”Ben咬牙切齿狠狠地回答，“你不可能分辨得出来。”

 

“当然不。毕竟我是个可悲的没魔法的实体。”Han慢慢走近自己儿子。他的脸上无情且坚定。

 

“你怎么知道我会在哪？”Ben强硬的问，依然没有转身。

 

“你信不信都好，我有自己的朋友。你只要往正确的地方去看总能找到一个六尺三穿黑袍的人。”Han停在自己儿子背后五步远的地方，“这是什么，Ben？”

 

“不要用那个名字叫我！”他爆发。然后转过身看着他的父亲。这让Rey有点惊讶，看见他脸上还没有伤疤的样子。但这应该是他们知道彼此存在之前很多年的事了。现在，他可能也就20岁左右。

 

“是啊，你妈妈确实有给我说过你的新名字。Kylo Ren，是吗？”

 

“没错。”

 

“跟你不搭。Kylo是个什么鬼名字？”

 

“总好过Solo。”

 

这句话明显是为了伤害他的父亲。可Han眉毛都没抬一下。

 

“这是你新朋友们说的吗？是他说的吗？你跟随的那个万能的大巫师？Snoke是吗？”

 

“你要称呼他至尊领袖！”

 

“他又他妈的不是我领袖，也永远都不会是。”Han驳斥。

 

Ben，现在或许该叫Ren了，拿出魔杖指着自己的父亲。Han盯着那根魔杖就好像他的大脑一下子当机了，他保持住平静的表情。

 

“杀了你会有利于我的身份。杀了我的麻瓜父亲……”

 

“这么说是真的咯？”Han的语气似乎掺杂了些挫败，“你在练习黑魔法了。”

 

“是真正的魔法。我母亲她太害怕，太弱小了，才不去研究她与生俱来的力量。可现在，我会会继承维达的衣冠前行。”

 

“什么衣冠？杀害折磨无辜的人吗？”

 

“没有人会被杀害，只要他们乖乖配合。”Ben否定道。他脸上确实闪烁过一丝疑惑。就好像他每天都在给自己重复着这个谎言好让自己保持精神正常。

 

“那如果你妈不配合呢？如果你舅舅不配合呢？如果我不配合呢？”

 

“你对我来说什么都不是。”Ben拿着魔杖的手指关节都发白了。“你就是可悲的男人。”

 

“你说的有理。可我清楚你。我了解你Ben，你犯过很多错，但这个错已经不是你能控制的了。这样的邪恶不是你能承担的。”

 

“那就看着我做！”Ben咆哮着，然而看着却更加害怕。

 

“那我们为什么还在这里讨论这个？动手。杀了我吧，把我的尸体带回去，填充好做个标本，做成战利品展示给他们看。动手啊。”

 

“你觉得我不会吗？”

 

“动手吧。”Han很平静。近乎顺从。在那一刻，Rey明白了他是真的想死。Ben也明白了。

Ben的手晃动起来，他试着开口，试着嘟囔出那些词，可他什么都念不出来。他的脸上被愤怒和绝望控制着。

 

最终他的手放了下来，他跪倒在地上。手捂住头，痛苦地哀吟起来。

 

Han伸出一只手，也许是想摸摸自己儿子的头发，可他想到了更好的方法。

 

他也蹲了下来。

 

“Ben，你知道怎么伪装自己。如果我一个不懂魔法在你妈妈这个魔法世界里只认识一些人的麻瓜都能找到你，也就是说你想被人找到。”

 

Ben继续用手捂着自己的脸捂了好一会，然后放了下来。他稍微抬起了头，但没有看向他的父亲。

 

“他们有个计划，想要刺杀我的母亲。魔法部有人跟我们有联系。”

 

Han脸一下白了，但还是继续听着Ben给他说更多的细节。在Ben说完的时候，他点点头。

 

“我会把这些告诉你母亲。我们会保证她的安全。”

 

“你做不到的。你没办法抵挡他。”

 

Han这次真的伸出手碰了自己的儿子，他抓住了他的肩膀。

 

“还有一种方法。你还是能为这世界做点好事的。”

 

“我做不到的。”Ben听起来就像完全的被挫败了。“我的身上有着黑暗面，我没办法去抵抗它，这就是我，我绝不可能成为英雄。”

 

“所以你想扮演恶人喽？好啊，那你就演吧，但你要为了正义去扮演这个角色。”

 

“你是什么意思？”

 

“在麻瓜世界里有这么一个术语，这个术语可能跟现在情况比较相关了，叫做双重间谍。”

 

Ben看着自己的父亲，脸色发白。

 

Han平静地站了起来。“你知道是什么意思喽？如果你想帮到你的妈妈的话，不管有多小的可能，而且如果你想证明你成为了你一直想成为的人。那么在一周之后某个半夜里过来在这见，我会带上你的舅舅，我们会帮你。”

 

他们之间只剩下风声在响。

 

“那如果我不干呢？”

 

“那么我会接受你的决定，并且收拾你留下的残局。”

 

Han走开了几步，Ben叫住了他。

 

“证明我成为了我一直想成为的人？我一直想成为什么人？”

 

Han停下来回头看。Rey能看出他身上开始留下岁月的痕迹。

 

“一个会改正自己错误的男人。基本上，就是跟我完全相反的人。”

 

说完之后Han就离开了，留下他的儿子跪在原地。

 

场景又开始转变了。

 

还是那一块空地，Rey发现Han遵守了自己的诺言。他跟Luke Skywalker现在那里。Ben跪在他们前面。

 

“Leia应该得知这一切，”Skywalker训斥道，“这毕竟是她的儿子。”

 

“Leia不知道才好。”Han否决了他。

 

Luke看着自己的外甥，脸上表情夹杂着试探性的希望和明显的厌恶。

 

“是什么让你觉得我会选择包庇你？”

 

Ben看着Luke就好像他唾弃自己眼前的处境，可他也明白他没有别的选择了。

 

“我也不知道。你可以直接杀了我。那可能还简单些。”

 

“那也太迅速了。我想听听你的理由。”Luke没有退让分毫。

 

Ben在咬牙切齿中。

 

“我的母亲……她还安全吗？”他看着Han，对方回了他一个肯定的点头。Ben因为这点抚慰瘫坐下来。他的黑暗面还不足以磨灭他对自己母亲的爱。“我想证明……我跟他不一样。”他朝着Han的方向点点头。

 

Luke一脸疑惑地看着Han，Han只是摇摇头。

 

“对我来说那就足够了。”

 

Luke回头看着自己的外甥。“你会提交自己的记忆以做证明，同时你得保证Snoke不会攻破你的大脑防御术。但很好。我接受了。有你的帮助，或许我们终于有办法让魔法界重归平衡。”

 

Ben只能点头。

 

场景又再一次转换了。

 

又一些年过去了，Ben和他舅舅站在破釜酒吧一个昏暗的房间里。这房间年久失修还格外潮湿，不过他们也只是来讨论正事而不是来歇息的。

 

“Snoke准备更进一步。”Ben知会他舅舅，“他开始推Hux上台成为部长，而Phasma则接手了对麻瓜种的拷问，现在只是时间问题了。”

 

“我知道了。”Skywalker的语气相当平静，就好像他也预料到Snoke会如此行事了。“你母亲已经建立起她那边对抗的力量的。当然是私下组建的。抵抗军团。”

 

“是啊，成员都是一堆青少年。”Ben哼了一声，就好像他一点都不在意。

 

“有天赋的青少年。唯二中的其一。”Skywalker保证道。

 

“据说你招募了Kenobi的孙女？就一个才14岁的小姑娘？”

 

“老实说，她招募的我。就算她才这个年纪，她已经是个极为出色的女巫。”

 

“你觉得让孩子卷进这种事是理智的举措吗？”Ben驳斥，“无辜受死的人还不够多吗？”

 

“小心，Ben。你听起来越来越像你是真心相信正义这一边的了。”

 

Skywalker看着自己外甥转过身去背着自己，明显是觉得不自在了。“别傻了，舅舅。我内心的黑暗面依然比光明面要大。我觉得很难得，所有人中Han Solo居然会那么在意那个女孩。他一般怕死怕到不行，对魔法过度紧张。”

 

“他是有对她格外留意，”Skywalker同意，“你母亲和我也是一样的。要讨厌她这个女孩太艰难了。”

 

“显而易见。”Ben回驳。

 

Skywalker看着他外甥的颜色近乎同情。“别这样粗暴地就对她下了定论。她的日子也过得很艰难。我确信这是她实质意义上有过的第一个家庭。”

 

“那么我真心同情她。”Ben爆发了。“如果她是把我们家看成家庭团结的典范的话。”Ben拉起自己的兜帽。“我相信我刚刚提供的信息会被好好使用？”

 

“没错我们会的。我诚挚感谢你一直以来的帮助。”

 

Ben稍稍点头，在Skywalker眼前幻影移形了。

 

场景再次切换，Phasma、Hux和Ben站在一排囚室外。Rey认出来了。这里是魔法部底下，她当时和Finn还有Poe被关押在这里。

 

“我负责那个麻瓜种。”Phasma的笑容是残忍的，“你知道我对他们有特殊的对待方法。”她宠溺地抚摸着自己魔杖的动作让Rey为之作呕。

 

“很好，那我负责那个女孩。”Hux宣告。

 

“不！”Ben制止住他。

 

Hux嘲讽地看着他：“你是想要她吗？”

 

Ben显然没想太多，然后他点点头。“是的。她跟我的家庭很亲近。或许我可以说服她加入我们。”

 

Hux耸耸肩。“好吧。但你最好有成果。”

 

Phasma和Hux分别走进了两个相邻的囚室里。Bwn深吸一口气，打开了关着Rey囚室。

 

他走进房间的时候戴着他的食死徒面具。然而Rey能从他的记忆中感受到他的情绪侵入她的血液当中。被关押的Rey当时神志不清，被绑在一张轮床上。

 

他盯着她，感知到自己的情绪。其中最势不可挡的想法就是：“她还那么年轻。看着那么小。她怎么可能会是这么强大的女巫？”

 

囚室里的Rey很快就醒过来，然后他们的对话开始了。这一幕依旧让她震惊，他为了她摘下了面具。可他觉得那样是合理的。他想让她看到自己的脸，不管她相信与否，他不希望她受伤。是为了得到她的信任。得到她的赞同，却不清楚为什么要这样觉得。

 

摄神取念那一刻，Rey还是移开了眼。但她能再次感觉到他。他的震惊，他对她的同情，和他突然理解到他们俩并没有那么不同。

 

然后她能看进他的思想这一点让他恐惧。没人能看到。没人能知道。

 

他走得那么快，没把囚室锁得跟他进入时那样严密。Rey突然想起来逃跑过程是多么轻易。也明白了为什么。

 

场景转变了。

 

这里是魔法部的天井前厅。站在中央喷水池一边，Rey知道自己将要看到什么。

 

她想要遮住自己双眼不看。可她知道这里有些事是她需要看到的。

 

Ben一个人站在魔法部里，估计是在巡逻，然后一个声音在空地里响起来了。

 

“BEN！”

 

他僵在原地。转过身，看见自己父亲站在自己面前。

 

“摘下那个面具。你不需要那个玩意。”

 

“你觉得我摘下面具之后你会看到什么？”

 

“我儿子的脸。”

 

过了一会，面具被摘下了。Han看见自己儿子已经长大成人。他身上流着Han一半的血，可Han却已经不怎么能认出那张脸了。

 

“就所有人看来，你的儿子已经没了。”Ben告诉他的父亲。

 

“我的儿子还活着。”Han争论着，“你回到了我们这边。你做的很好。非常好。”

 

Ben的眼里有光闪烁着。这么久了，这些话现在才被说出口……为什么只有等到现在才说？

 

“你到底是怎么进来的？”Ben生硬地问。

 

“我总能找到入口。虽然我有种不祥的预感。”

 

“你得赶紧离开。他们就要来了。如果他们抓到了你……”

 

“我知道啊。要不然你以为我为什么来这？”

 

Ben不解地看着自己父亲。然后恐惧地醒悟过来。

 

“你不能这么做。”

 

“我能而且我就这么做了。”

 

“你知道你被他们抓住以后，他们会对你做什么吗？！”Ben绝望地大声喊着，“他们会折磨到你死为止。等他们完事的时候，你会求着要死。”

 

“那你最好在他们来之前就做好了。我知道我在干什么。阿瓦达索命咒干净利落。我什么感觉都不会有。”

 

“你怎么会知道。”Ben强硬地问道。

 

“我做了点研究。”Han解释。Ben不停地摇头。“Ben，这会打消掉Snoke对你的一切怀疑。你知道他是有怀疑你的。如果你这么做……他会完完全全地信任你。我已经老了，Ben。我已经活得够本了，我想为你母亲做点事。”

 

“通过离开她这种方式吗？！”

 

“如果这样能使她的世界变得安全，那么是的。”

 

“我的灵魂会遭天谴的。”

 

“如果是出于仁慈的话那就不会。就像你所说的那样，如果我被他们抓到了，我会被他们折磨拷问。”

 

飞路网开始点燃了。他们是真的要来了。

 

“动手。现在就动手。趁着还来得及。”Han恳求他。

 

Ben看着他的父亲，拿出了自己的魔杖，勉强地说出一些话。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

Han抬手放在Ben的脸上，然后Rey看着年纪还小的自己跟Finn从角落里跑了出来。

 

刚好目睹了夺命咒击中了Han的胸口。

 

Rey的尖叫声响彻了天井，然后场景又变了。

 

Ben躺在病床上动弹不得。他整个头上都包着纱布。只留出一只眼睛可以视物。然后他看到了扭曲可鄙的Snoke走前到他床边。

 

时至今日，他的存在依然会让Rey觉得反胃。

 

“你做得很好，我的孩子。非常不错。”

 

“全因你悉心栽培，至尊领袖。”Ben恭敬地说。

 

“那个Kenobi家的女孩伤你伤得挺重的。不过没有什么是我们不能修复的。”

 

Ben碰了下把他的脸连在一起的纱布。他还记得那个把他的脸一划为二的咒语带来的灼热。

 

“不用魔法。那女孩没死之前我都不会修复这伤口。”Ben立誓。

 

Snoke赞同地点点头：“非常好。我会确保她血流成河，以作你的奖励。”

 

Ben全程保持住目光相接。

 

场景又开始转变了，大概是又过了几周。

 

Ben一个人在自己的房间里。房里很黑，装修得很简单粗暴。Ben慢慢取下纱布，这是他数周来第一次看自己的脸。

 

他脸上比Rey在霍格沃茨重遇他的时候看着要更鲜红和愤怒。他显然没有使用任何的补血剂和白鲜。那条伤口的愈合全是依赖得时间与耐心。

 

Ben盯着自己的倒影，脸上没有厌恶，只有顺从。

 

能感觉到痛是件好事。能有感觉是件好事。他的思绪掠过Rey全身血脉。

 

他低头看着自己的双手，就好像看到了上面有血污。因为那双手确实已经沾上血债。

 

Ben想起Rey跟他搏斗时候的样子。愤怒，被悲痛驱使，强大无比。

 

“我庆幸是她动的手。”

 

他对着空荡荡的房间说了出来。就好像说出来一切都会变好些。

 

紧接着逃离出来的是他的悲痛。被困在体内数周无处释放的悲痛。他曲起身子哀哀悲吟。又像垂死的动物那样嚎叫起来。

 

如果这就是伟大的代价，难怪维达最终选择背弃一切。

 

在场景变换之前，这是Rey听到的最后一个想法。

 

这是在魔法部，Snoke站在Ben面前。

 

Ben的魔杖对准了他的前主人。他之前人生的所有篇章终于领着他走到这一刻。

 

“所以你是终于要摊牌了吗，Kylo？”Snoke的声音里有种屈尊俯就的平静，就好像他早就预料如此结局，且一点也不害怕。就好像他不相信Ben有这种能力看穿一切。

 

“或多或少吧。”Ben的声音很稳。他的手也很稳。跟上次和父亲对战的时候不同，他没有恐惧也没有疑惑。这次，他意志很坚定。

 

Snoke显然是觉得不以为然。

 

“那些权力就在你触手可及的地方……这么多平反的机会，去改正因为你母亲选择你麻瓜父亲而给你造成的错……你会全部扔开？”

 

“我不想要权力。”Ben解释，“我从来没想要过。真的没想过。”

 

“因为从来就没人教你怎么去处理它。你从来没得到过公平的机会。我给了你那个机会。”Snoke提醒他。

 

“如果奖赏是这样的话，那个机会不要也罢。”

 

“你有了至高无上的权力了，Ben。跟我一起。只要你忠心，一切都会是你的。”

 

“那么，我猜这是你和我之间的差别了吧。”Ben解释道。一道绿光闪过，Snoke只惊讶了一刻，索命咒就已经发挥效应夺走了他所剩无几的灵魂。Ben的无声咒能力显然有所提高了。“因为我不需要权力。”

 

场景切换了。

 

Ben冷静地坐在囚室里。这里不是阿兹卡班。Rey很清楚。这里没有阿兹卡班那种程度的绝望。而且Ben不害怕。他知道有的是比监禁更坏的结果。

 

囚室门被打开了，Skywalker走了进来。

 

Ben近乎一脸无聊地看着他。

 

“所以……我是要被送去阿兹卡班吗？”他问。

 

“不，呈上给法庭的记忆被满意接纳了。他们愿意放弃对你的指控。”

 

“多么好的人啊。”Ben的头靠在墙上闭上双眼。“那现在怎么办？”

 

“这就取决于你了。如果你希望让人们知道你真正的贡献—”

 

“不。”

 

“那么，也许你可以考虑跟我一起走？”Ben看着自己舅舅，“我手头有个职位可以给你，魔药学教授。霍格沃茨足够与世隔绝，也许在那你能相对的得到一些宁静。”

 

Ben想了想。霍格沃茨……是他曾有过的唯一的家。

 

“我们什么时候动身？”这是他的回答。

 

场景转换了。

 

Ben站在他舅舅的办公室里。Skywalker教授看了看Ben皱着眉头递到他手里的那封信。Ben脸上的伤疤从鲜红褪色成了淡粉。这是唯一一个显示时间流逝了多少的迹象。

 

“她坚持我们给Kenobi家的女孩找一个职位。”Skywalker宣称，“Ren，我不能骗你说我有想过反对她。”

 

“什么？！”Ben语气强硬，“但这女孩恨透了我。她向魔法部申诉要求审判我。还是因为保密协议的原因，他们才没告诉她释放我的原因。”

 

“Ren，已经过去很久了。她已经是一名成年女性了。而且我不能否认我很想念她。”

 

Ben把脸别到一边。

 

“我知道你一直饶有兴趣地跟踪她的成长。我可是看见了你怎么扫视整份报纸找有关她的新闻的。”Skywalker指出。

 

“我……我忍不住想知道她在哪里。她在做什么。”

 

“没错。那么，现在你坐上前排座椅。”Skywalker在他的桌子前坐下，“她会在九月份来报到。”

 

她身边的场景转换起来。

 

这是Rey抵达的那一夜，Rey看着Ren穿过那道门坐到大厅前方长桌的一边。她看见了自己，但那不是Rey自己眼中的自己。这个Rey要……更加地闪耀。更美丽。也更残忍。她往Ben的方向投来的目光让Rey的嘴巴扭曲得不行。

 

然而随着晚宴进行，Ben却一直观察着她。当她在跟Finn和Poe说话的时候，她的笑容闪亮动人。

 

“她长大了不少。”Ben自顾自地想着。Rey能感受到Ben逐渐增加的不适感，因为他试着看除了她以外的地方。

 

她身边的场景又切换起来。

 

这是他走在校园里的那天早上。Rey能感受他内心絮絮的独白。斯莱特林是定在那天比赛。Ren想起自己以前玩魁地奇的日子。他是名击球手（实际上用球棒用得有点太过得心应手了）而且也一直很擅长骑行飞天扫帚。在为球队效力的时候是难得的他和他父亲有过的美好回忆，也是很少有了。Han总是会惊讶于扫帚和巫师飞行的样子。所以他很热衷于看到Ben骑上飞天扫帚，因为他自己没办法做到。

 

看着自己年幼的儿子绕着花园飞来飞去的时刻，是Han首次不害怕自己儿子的魔力反而为之着迷的时候。Ben当时才9岁，还执着于父亲的认可。所以当他玩起魁地奇的时候，总会想起那时他的父亲看着他一脸敬畏与骄傲的样子。

 

站在魁地奇球场的中央，开心的回忆如潮水涌过，他一时兴起放出了自己的守护神。这是他体内依然存在的纯然光明的魔法印记。

 

Ben看着那只猎隼向着天上翱翔，希望自己也能像这勾勒自己灵魂的鸟一样自由。

 

场景又转变了。

 

这是他们俩共同度过一个禁闭之夜。是她把围巾织好的那个晚上。Ben不停看着她的手以确保她没做出更多伤到自己手指的事情。然后突然间那条围巾被递给了他。

 

Rey没去听说了什么话。那一刻他身上翻涌的情绪如浪潮袭来。不敢相信，无法确信，难以消化。等到她离开了房间的时候，只剩下一种感觉——对她坚定的温柔。

 

他把围巾绕到脖子上。绿色的羊毛仿佛在爱抚他的肌肤。

 

她织好这条围巾还给了他。她创造了一点东西……为了他。

 

他闭上眼睛，感觉自己就要忍不住追上去的冲动。跌跌撞撞地走进了储藏室里，他抓起一瓶无梦酣睡剂。这必须得停下来。必须得。

 

每一晚都是如此。他长年以来就睡眠不佳，如今更是到达了崩溃的边缘。他每晚都梦见她，每天都在想着她，他发现越是跟她相处就觉得她讨人喜欢。她是照进他黑暗面里的光，燃起的火焰十分诱人。

 

但他不可以，这绝不可能。他是只怪物。那就是他的角色、他的职责。他做出了自己的选择。除此之外，他不值得任何事情。他什么都不是。

 

场景又变换了。

 

Rey因为自己看到的画面脸红起来。Ben的身体覆盖着她的，她正躺在他身下。随着他进出她体内的动作，他们二人身体上都因为汗珠而闪闪发光。

 

他们躺在她房间壁炉边的地毯上，只移开了必要的衣物方便行事。他挺动的动作是狂热的，他的手紧紧握住她在地毯上的手，就好像要把她固定在那里。

 

“你是我的。你是我的。” 他的语调是火热的、绝望的。他的眼里显示都是他希望听到肯定回复的渴求。

 

“是的。操。是的！”Rey快想不起自己有说过类似的话。她当时是那么急切，她可以为了得到释放什么话都说的出来。

 

可是对于Ben来说，这就是他所需要的一切。在Rey说出那一句之后，他很快就带着他们俩一起达到顶端。

 

场景变换了。

 

这次只是在禁林里，他们坐在夜骐对面，花朵在他们身边绽放。可Rey看到的只有Ren当时看到的一切：在自然之美中她自己愉悦闪亮的脸。

 

她感受到他的温柔。他的柔情。他想去保护她的需求。他的爱。

 

爱。就在那里。真实无比。全是为了她。

 

场景再次转换起来。 

 

这并不是Rey认得的场景。Ben一个人站在黑暗的房间里，再没有别人了。可她认得这是哪间房间。

 

厄里斯魔镜就在他面前。他站开一段距离，就好像在小心翼翼打量着。

 

最后他还是站前了。

 

镜子中他本来是一个人站着，然后Rey的倒影出现在镜子上。一开始她还在想进入到别人的记忆会发生这样的事情吗。然后她发现镜中的Rey跟她自己本人有些不同。

 

镜中的Rey看起来更加安定，更加快乐，也更加优雅，但她只关注着身边的男子。

 

Ben张大嘴盯着这一幕，就好像在沙漠中见到水源。镜中的Rey把手放在他的肩膀上，头也靠了上去。

 

Ben看着镜中Rey的那种向往的眼神让Rey屏住了呼吸。可在镜中的Ben背后突然有东西动了一下，Rey和Ben都愣了一刻才注意到镜中的动静。

 

一开始，没有人走出来，但慢慢的一头棕色的卷发从镜中Ben的长袍后冒了出来。然后是一只小手和一个小脑袋。

 

这个小女孩很小，才刚到Ben的膝盖那么高。她用自己小小的拳头紧紧地抓着Ben的长袍就好像在玩躲猫猫一样。她棕色的小卷从奇怪的地方冒了出来，她漂亮的小脸上有着大大的棕绿色眼睛。

 

Ben跪倒在地，把手伸向后方摸索着，哪怕只有那么一秒，那小孩是他和他爱人的结晶。当然他身后自然是什么东西都没有，而他的脸因为绝望垮了下来，他站在最想要却最得不到的事情面前。

 

他愿意为之赴死的女人，和他们可能会有的孩子。

 

噢，他是那样深爱着她们。

 

然而她们离他是那么的远，就跟他所有的梦一样

 

手伸进长袍里，他掏出了一张老旧斑驳的照片，他随身带着这张照片带了有20多年。照片上的人不会动，边缘都脏污了，可上面的景象对他来说依旧是栩栩如生。

 

他的眼泪从他的长鼻子上滴落下来。他不知道该看哪个方向，前面还是后方，因为两头对他而言都不过是无望与迷惘。

 

记忆开始冒气泡来，Rey把她的头拔了出来。

 

她大口大口的抽着气，整整过了五分钟，她才反应过来她不是在呼吸而是在啜泣。

 

——————————

 

Rey晕乎乎地走回医疗室。她本来以为会看到他一个人孤零零地躺着，却发现有访客来看他了。

 

Leia Organa-Solo站在她儿子身边，把他的头发往后理，看着就像是用尽了一切方法不让自己哭出来。

 

Skywalker就站在自己的双生妹妹身边。他抬起头看着Rey走过来。

 

“你知道。你一直都知道？”Rey语气强硬。

 

“是他选择了要保密。”Skywalker解释，毫无掩盖否定之意，“我们能做的也只有尊重他的意愿。尽管我也不懂他的想法。”

 

“他一直都这么固执。”Leia低声说，视线没有从她儿子身上离开。“我试过了。我求过他可他就是不听。他从来就不听我的。”

 

Rey抽了一下鼻子。“我能跟他说些话吗？”

 

Skywalker点点头。

 

Rey走到病床另一边。他的情况没有恶化也没有好转。她低下头，嘴巴贴到Ren的耳朵。

 

“我知道。我理解了。请原谅我。回来。原谅我。我爱你。”

 

她亲了下他的脸颊，把头靠在他的头边。如果这就是结局，她想跟他呆在一起。她想他能在爱他的人身边去世。他至少值得这样。这是她能给的唯一奖赏。

 

一丝动弹使得Rey抬起了她的头，以为Leia还是Skywalker。与之相反，是垂落在床边的一只手。原本是垂落着的。现在抽动起来。

 

Rey一下子坐直了，Leia抓住床头板看着自己儿子。

 

好像已经过去几年时间，可他的眼皮终究是打开了。他的眼睛漆黑还充血，但是他睁开眼睛了。

 

对于任何在醒过来之后就要面对两个成年女子歇斯底里地喜极而泣的男人，尤其他还无法动弹躺在她们目光下，Rey都会觉得深感同情。抱歉的是，她是那么如释重负欣喜若狂，她才不会去想Ren是不是会从此烙下人生阴影。

 

——————————

 

Kalonia夫人十分详尽地检查了Ren的身体情况，最后得出他运气真的太好了这个结论。但这不意味着他已经完全脱离危险。

 

“你的身体承受的伤害相当于十个效力强大的魔咒同时击中了你。复原会缓慢也很艰难。在你恢复正常之前，你得有耐心。”

 

对于出了名没耐心的男人来说这可不是什么好消息。可Leia和Rey听完了还是挺开心的。

 

“敢离开这张床，我会让你觉得阿兹卡班就像度假胜地一样。”Leia警告完之后，亲了亲自己躺在病床上的儿子，“现在，我得去睡一会。我们现在不睡可不行了。而且现在的《预言家日报》可喜欢印我们难看的样子。”

 

Leia留下Rey和Ren在医疗室里独处。Kalonia夫人也进了自己办公室，不过她倒是把门开着，以防他们决定做些不像是休息的事情。

 

Rey梳理着他的头发，再一次享受他睁开眼的样子。

 

“你还在这。”他纯然欢欣地喃喃着。

 

“说得我好像会去别的地方一样。”Rey斥责他，“那些摄魂怪已经被处理好了。有些是在傲罗们试图把它们赶出阿兹卡班的时候逃跑的。它们已经被送去北海一个小岛上。它们不会再打扰到我们了。”

 

“我可没有想过会在早餐时候遇到一只不过还是谢了啊。”Ren气鼓鼓地怼道。他还虚弱，明显并不享受这一切。

 

“别再抱怨了。你本来有可能会死的。”

 

“过去二十年里我也是随时都有可能会死啊。”

 

“好吧，可以很保险地说我很庆幸你没有。”Rey提起，然后在他脸颊上亲了一下。Ren热切地看着她，可眼里有着一丝顾忌。“怎么了？”

 

Ren的嘴巴张开又合上，在终于说出话来之前重复了好几次。

 

“你还留在是因为你知道真相了吗？还是说不管怎么你都会在这？”

 

Rey被这个问题吓到了可还是明白过来。这个问题有理有据。

 

“不，我不管怎么都会在这。”

 

“不是因为你没得选。你讨厌你对我的感情。”Ren提醒她。

 

“我之前是很矛盾。我以为你跟你实际为人完全相反。所以我不明白我为什么会那么在乎你。那把我给吓到了。知道真相……让我心里更好受些，消除了疑惑。但我还是会留在这里，哪怕我真的以为你为了错误的缘由干下那些事。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Rey把掉落到他眼前的一缕头发拨开。确实，为什么呢。

 

“因为当你爱着某人，你不会离开他们。”

 

Ren什么也没说可他的眼睛已经说尽了一切。他的眼睛总能对她说出他嘴里无法说出的故事。

 

Rey把头放低在床边，靠着他，享受着从他身上传来的温度。

 

“我爱你。”他在她发间低声说道。

 

她笑起来。“我知道。”

 

——————————

 

然后总会有段时间Rey不得不离开Ren的身边去给学生上课。Rey并没办法轻易放心，于是求着Kalonia夫人保证不管发生什么变化都会通知她。Leia Organa-Solo也面临着一样的问题，随着她儿子恢复了健康，魔法部让她回去上班。

 

母子之间有场交心对话，Rey没有参与其中，但Leia走的时候看着脸上舒缓了不少，Rey已经很久没见过她这样了。Rey见证的那些记忆意味着Leia当时并不知道自己儿子和丈夫的双重身份。Skywalker有没有在魔法部审判她的儿子的时候告诉她，Rey无从得知，可在Leia当上部长估计也很难再继续被蒙在鼓里。

 

这个女人竭力想与自己儿子交流的绝望，在现在看来十分明显而也是十分能理解的了。

 

Rey还纠结着为什么Ren避世不问一切，任秘密被他自己那样埋葬。

 

在有天课都上完之后的晚上，Rey在他床边坐了下来。

 

“你母亲离开的时候看起开心了不少。”她评论道。

 

“我保证从今以后我会给她派去更多的猫头鹰。”Ren耸耸肩膀，不过脸上挂着个歪斜的笑容，“我觉得她视之为胜利了。”

 

“我敢肯定她是这么想的。”Rey牵起他的手，“这对她来说肯定很难受。知道这一切却没办法好好为你辩解。”

 

Ren像是因为痛楚闭起了眼睛。

 

“没事的。很快人们就可以知道真相。知道你做过什么。”

 

Ren的手开始在她的手里抽动。

 

“不，没人可以知道。”

 

Rey很确定是自己听错了。她肯定是听错了因为他不可能……

 

“我不想让任何人知道我做过什么。这不关任何人事，而且他们才终于不再对我感兴趣了。我不需要得到陌生人的赞许。所以我不会要。”

 

“可为什么？”Rey突然冒了一句，“你杀死了Snoke。你让胜利变成可能，而且你牺牲的最多。你应该为人知晓。”

 

“做的最多的人往往无人知晓。我对此无所谓。我可以就这样活着。我之前就是这么过的。”

 

“人们依然把你看成怪物！”Rey激烈地抗议。估计脸都涨得通红了。“你不会想要这样！”

 

“是什么让你更加不爽？”他平静地问，“是那样对我的名声不好？还是因为爱上我会让你的名声不好？”

 

这让Rey彻底闭嘴了。她在他的注视下支吾起来。他为他们这一边做了那么多事。承受过那么多折磨。被任何接近他身边的人精神上、情感上和肉体上都折磨过。他难道不应该觉得自己应该有个英雄称号吗？

 

可她想他们两人都有英雄称号。她想站在他的身边。她知道现在自己没办法否认自己对他的渴求和链接了。没法假装她不爱他。所以她不会再继续掩藏下去。但人们会问她为什么。为什么她要背叛那么多人的回忆爱上了一个叛徒？知道真相只是让她内心的挣扎平静了。人们会评判她。而且没错，这确实让她忧虑。

 

她被当作巫师世界的救世主之一。这会是史无前例的。

 

Rey只能低下头感到绝望。她对他的爱胜过一切她是否能承受外界不满的犹豫不决。可为什么这非得是个抉择？

 

Ren显然是有点同情她了，抬起他的手把她拉近。Rey爬到他身边一个角落，攀附着他身上的温暖。相信他会保护她。

 

“这不公平。”她自己这样低声说话让她自己都觉得可怜。“他们应该知道的。你该拿个奖的。”

 

“你知道啊。”他回答，“你知道一切。而且你在不知道之前就爱上我了。这对我来说就算是奖赏了。”

 

Rey躺在他身边，不担心Kalonia夫人会发现他们俩这个样子然后叫他们停下。她只想躺在他身边。

 

“你觉得我们能创造新的回忆吗？”她问，“好的回忆。足够胜过那些坏回忆的？”

 

“我希望如此。”Ren叹息，“我已经很久没有过值得珍藏的回忆了。”

 

“比如说？”

 

Ren想了想然后笑起来。“星星。Han……他一直喜欢星星。总喜欢看星空。他本会爱上星象学的。”

 

Rey慢慢地拿出自己的魔杖，抬手在他们身上挥舞了一下。咒语起效得有点慢，但画面还是一点点展现出来了。

 

星座们开始在他们头上形成，小行星领域打着圈，还有流星飞过。天空是深蓝和紫色的，闪过各色的光。那是他们无法碰触，但还可以去开拓的世界。

 

Rey和Ren躺在一起看着星星在他们头上盘旋，看了很久很久。

 

——————————

 

 

Ren的复原几乎花光剩下的学年时间。他表示自己已经休息够了的抗议被当作听不见，他能接受的就是他不能去给学生但他可以负责改学生作业。

 

Rey看到他在那些作业纸上红墨水的用量撅起嘴来，可他无视了她。

 

七月终于迎来了这个学年的结束。Ren终于恢复正常。也意味着当Rey收到那份猫头鹰信的时候，他也在早餐桌上。

 

那封信是部长本人寄来的。要求她在暑假时回傲罗办公室一趟，向总办公室汇报更新她在这里的细节。即便不在前线了，Rey有她必须要维持的关怀责任。

 

Rey读信的时候如鲠在喉。这并不是什么职业上的困境；她很久之前就决定自己的傲罗事业该结束了，递交她的正式申请不过是走个形式。她心痛的原因是她这个夏天想呆在城堡里过的是不可能的了。

 

她必须得离开霍格沃茨解决这件事。她要离开Ren的身边。

 

他面对这新闻倒是挺平静，没有抱怨没有争吵。他只是稍稍点头，就跟她第一次想跟他断绝关系时候那样差不多。

 

再一次地，他凌晨两点去了她房间，亲吻着她，就好像一旦松手让她呼吸都会让她被偷走一样。

 

“我不打算离开。”Rey一边用手梳理他的头发一边保证着。他的头就在她胸前，两人都躺在她的床上。就好像在噩梦过后她在安抚他一样。“我会回来的。我不会离开你。我保证。”

 

“我知道。”他低声说。可她只是抱得他更紧。

 

Rey安排好了一切她该安排好的事，拿出自己的行李箱开始打包起来。可不管她什么时候打开箱子了，她马上又大力合上了。

 

终于还是到了火车离站的前一晚。Finn、Poe和Rey终于聚到一起为这次旅行打包起行李。男孩们都知道她会回来，开心地讨论着等她回到伦敦对角巷可以做些什么。

 

Poe忙着从厨房拿点吃的过来，Finn终于开口说了自己想说的。

 

“Rey……你跟Ren……”

 

Rey把她正在折叠的上衣放下了，看着自己最好的朋友。

 

“你们两个怎么了？

 

Rey叹口气。她是不再遮掩她的感情，可Ren又不是那种会在公共场合亲吻她或在她身边晃荡的人。

 

他们依然是专业人士，是他们学生的好老师。他们之间更具爱欲的行为仅限发生在他们俩的私人房间你。不过没人会忽略她每天都去医疗室探访Ren，并且只要有时间都会尽量呆在一块的样子。

 

“我爱他。“

 

Finn倒退一步，就好像被人在脸上来了一拳。也许她该说得委婉一点，但现在这么做也没什么道理。

 

“你……什么？！”

 

“我爱他。并且他爱我。”

 

“所以你们俩—”

 

“在一起了。对的。”

 

“怎么可能—你讨厌他啊！”

 

“很明显并没有那么讨厌。”Rey又把那件上衣拿起来。

 

“Rey，他干过一些事情。恶劣的事情。你还记得Han吗？”

 

Rey把那件上衣扔下。“我绝不会忘记那样的事情，Finn！绝不！但有些事……有些事跟表象看起来并不一样。”

 

Finn看着她，因为正直的愤怒颤抖着。她还是早点适应这样的反应吧。这肯定很艰难。他妈的好艰难。

 

“有些事我不知道。”Finn说。

 

Rey只能看着自己的手。

 

“你不能告诉我，是吧？”

 

Rey摇摇头。“轮不到我来说。”

 

Finn碰了碰她的手臂。“有朝一日你会告诉我吗？”

 

Rey看着自己朋友。“噢我真心希望可以，Finn。真的希望可以。”

 

——————————

 

Rey在上路开启旅程前探访了最后一位：格兰芬多的画像。

 

Rey站在他面前的时候Han笑了起来。

 

“孩子啊，准备启程去开启新的冒险了？”

 

“你可以这么说。”她耸耸肩。“不过我会回来。我可不会离开这里太久。”

 

“感谢上帝。不然我会无聊至极。”

 

Rey叹口气。“你的儿子……他是个英勇的人。可你不该要求他做那件事。”

 

Han看着她。他的眼底浮起因这秘密而带来的痛楚。

 

“我知道。这也是为什么我必须这么做。这是他的世界。魔法是他与生俱来的天赋，我不能看着这一切就这么陨落。”

 

“但为此牺牲你的性命？”

 

“这是场公平交易。”

 

“怎么会？”

 

“因为这意味着他就不用牺牲他自己了。”Han耸肩。

 

Rey摸上那片水彩。“你比你自己的评价是个更优秀的人。”

 

“可我不是个好父亲。而且不管我有什么成就，我也没法用华丽的水彩盖过这个事实。”他的手放在她的手放着的地方，“替我好好照顾他，好吗孩子？”

 

Rey点点头，亲了亲他水彩画就的手，然后跑下楼梯去做他交待的这件事。

 

——————————

 

Ren跟她一起走到了车站。他们全程没有说话，只是紧紧地握住彼此的手，因为他们实在说不出话来。

 

随着他们走到霍格沃茨车站的末头，他们引来了不少注目。

 

“BB8喜欢运动所以它会经常想要飞一飞。只要它一回到我身边，我就会给你写信。”

 

Ren点头：“帮我问候我母亲。她会期待这个的。”

 

Rey玩起自己的包：“Ren，我能不能问你件事？”

 

“任何事。”

 

她抬头看着他的脸：“为什么你从来不去探访Han的画像？”

 

他的脸开始封闭起来，Rey抓住了他的手。请求他不要对她关闭心门。

 

“因为那不是他。那只是……他的一个模仿。那画像也许行为举止说话方式都像他。可那只能说是他的一个脚印。脚印又不是鞋子本体。”

 

Rey理解地笑起来：“他也会同意你的看法。不过……试着去看看他吧。也许会给你带来些平静。”

 

Ren看着自己的手牵着她的手，点点头：“我会考虑的。”

 

火车的鸣笛声响起来，她知道该是时候走了。她抬头看着他，然后不去想会有谁看到，踮起脚凑上去，亲住了他的唇。

 

他的惊讶让他一开始动都没动，然后他捧着她的脸颊用尽全力地回吻她。

 

她真的能感受到她的学生在火车上盯着他们的眼神，可她一点都不在乎。

 

“我爱你。”她低声说。

 

“我知道。”他低声回答，带着些许的微笑。

 

她发出小小的笑声，又亲了他一次，然后终于跑向火车门。她关上门走到自己车厢里。

 

她不想回头。那也太难了。

 

一个人坐进邻近的车厢里，她抽泣了一下。火车开始离开霍格沃茨加起速来。

 

离别之痛近乎让她撕心裂肺的时候，她看到窗外有一道光。

 

猎隼在她窗外飞行的银色痕迹与火车并行。那只守护神看了她一眼，然后飞上空中。

 

把手压在窗户上，她看着那只鸟飞高了，她把窗户拉下来。

 

“呼神护卫。”

 

在这一刻，这个咒语施展起来毫不费力。

 

从她魔杖爆发出了银色的痕迹，她欣喜地看着她的猎隼跟它的伴侣一同飞上云霄。

 

交缠着共舞着，它们飞到火车之上的空中。很快就再也无法分辨两只的区别了，它们化作云间一片闪亮的模糊光影。

 

~篇一完~


End file.
